Got You Under my Skin
by Jelyel
Summary: La guerre terminée, Harry voit soudain son deuil interrompu par le retour de Sirius. Aux yeux de tous c'est un miracle inespéré. Mais pour Harry, c'est également le maintien d'un secret qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment enfouir. Et la tâche se révèle d'autant plus ardue quand un artéfact magique semble le pousser à le révéler en lui faisant vivre un vrai cauchemar ! HP/SB
1. Prologue

**Got you Under my Skin**

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à JK sauf les scénarios tordus que j'invente haha !

**Auteur :** Jelyel

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Sirius / Harry

**Résumé :**_ La guerre est terminée. Harry voit soudain son deuil interrompu par le retour de Sirius. Aux yeux de tous c'est un miracle inespéré. Aux yeux d'Harry aussi c'est un miracle inespéré. Mais également le maintien d'un secret qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment enfouir. HP/SB _

**Note :** bon alors voilà, ma nouvelle lubie du moment dans le genre pairing trop rare, c'est le Harry/Sirius. Il y en a bien quelques-unes de géniales mais on les lit trop vite alors… Voici la mienne !

Alors oui je sais j'ai d'autres fics en cours mais celle-là est moins chronophages que les autres donc je ne crains pas de m'étaler sur un million de chapitres ^^

C'est donc mon cadeau de noël pour vous mes très chers lecteurs ! Et cette fiction je vous la dédie et tout particulièrement à Shade Dreams que j'aime de tout mon cœur (3) !

* * *

**Prologue :**

Je me relevai, chancelant alors que la poussière qu'avait soulevée le sort qui avait achevé Voldemort m'entourait encore. J'observai le champ de bataille autour de moi. La destruction avait fait son nid partout dans la cour de Poudlard. J'enjambais un corps puis deux, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille habitude, évitant soigneusement de regarder les visages de peur d'en reconnaître un. Je vis les membres de l'Ordre se rassembler au loin et tenter de distinguer quelque chose à travers les flocons de poussière fine. Ils ne me voyaient pas encore, à peine une silhouette dans la brume. C'était une question de seconde et le monde me frapperait à nouveau de plein fouet.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'elle me reconnut. Elle se précipita sur moi et elle me parut loin, comme si jamais elle ne parviendrait jusqu'à moi. Pourtant, je la réceptionnai solidement dans mes bras dès que son corps fut à portée. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Deux bras nous entourèrent soudain et je reconnus la présence apaisante de Ron. Il m'adressa un sourire triste par-dessus la tête d'Hermione. Celle-ci pleurait, de joie et tristesse à la fois. De joie de nous voir réunis à nouveau alors que tout semblait perdu. De tristesse parce que nous avions perdu beaucoup.

Nous restâmes une éternité juste enlacés, profitant du fait d'être en vie, d'être ensemble.

Les premiers jours furent les plus éprouvants. Epouvantable au-delà des mots. On comptabilisa les morts, on les rassembla et on les recouvrit de draps. Je n'aurai même pas été étonné d'être comptabilisé parmi ces gens que toute vie avait désertés. Je me serai volontiers caché derrière ce drap, immobile au sol jusqu'à ne plus sentir ni mon corps, ni mon âme. J'étais un peu mort avec eux et pourtant je devais vivre.

Certains corps furent brûlés à l'orée de la forêt et on célébra cérémonie mortuaire après cérémonie mortuaire. Je me sentais drainé et absolument apathique. La souffrance était telle que je ne pouvais même plus la ressentir. Je savais qu'elle était là et j'ignorai simplement le déchirement qu'elle provoquait et ce trou béant dans ma poitrine qui appelait à être rempli. Mais l'heure était au bilan et il était lourd. On m'annonça le décès de Remus et Tonks comme on aurait pu me parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Je le reçus comme telle, comme une mort en plus. Ce n'est que plusieurs jours après, quand l'anesthésie s'estompa que la douleur m'assaillit avec la force d'un coup de poing. Je pleurais longuement, recroquevillé dans mon lit alors que la paisibilité du soir m'avait soudain fait réaliser l'ampleur de ce que j'avais perdu dans cette fichue guerre. Ils me manquaient et je me mis à oublier leurs voix. Je pleurais Remus et Tonks et honorai leur mémoire du mieux que je pus en acceptant la garde de Teddy, mon filleul déjà orphelin, suivant les traces déplorables de son parrain.

Le flou allait et venait et je passais des journées entières assis à attendre qu'un miracle se produise, que quelque chose me fasse bouger. Mais rien ne venait. Je m'occupais de Teddy, aidé par Andromeda. Elle était la seule avec qui j'acceptais de discuter à cœur ouvert. Ron et Hermione étant à mille lieues de cela, faisant eux-mêmes le deuil de Fred, mort pendant la bataille.

Kingsley vint me voir trois mois plus tard et je le reçus avec une immobilité affligeante, droit comme la justice.

– Harry, me salua-t-il en entrant dans la petite pièce que j'avais dédiée à Teddy dans le manoir Black.

Il s'agissait de la seule chose qui m'avait fait m'activer réellement. J'avais voulu aménager un endroit calme et serein pour le bébé que je tenais à l'instant même dans mes bras. J'avais placé des photos de Tonks et Remus partout dans la pièce. Une intention louable pour que le petit n'oublie jamais qui ils étaient. Seulement, pour moi qui les avais perdus en connaissant les personnes formidables qu'ils avaient été, je ne pouvais supporter de voir leurs visages souriants à chaque fois que je tournai la tête. J'avais peu à peu recouvert chaque cadre d'un tissu noir, signe que la douleur du deuil était toujours forte. Meda avait compris et je savais qu'elle partageait la même peine. Je la trouvais amaigrie, fatiguée et fragile. Son regard ne brillait plus et l'âge semblait l'avoir rattrapé alors qu'elle venait de perdre son unique enfant. Je ne pouvais imaginer le poids de sa souffrance et je le soutenais à ma mesure, partageant ses silences et ses regards.

Les yeux de Kingsley se posèrent sur les cadres couverts et il fronça les sourcils. Teddy s'agitât dans mes bras et je le berçai machinalement afin qu'il ne se réveille pas, souriant à son petit visage endormi.

– Je voulais juste t'annoncer que j'ai été nommé au poste de Ministre. Tous les Aurors encore disponibles traquent les Mangemorts. Nous avons besoin que l'Ordre se reforme. Je sais que c'est tôt et que tout le monde a été éprouvé mais si nous devons empêcher qu'ils se réunissent sous une seule bannière à nouveau, nous devons les traquer et les éliminer jusqu'au dernier.

– Félicitation pour le poste, dis-je doucement en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil et l'invitant à faire de même.

Je n'ajoutais rien. Je ne pouvais qu'accepter de faire partie de la traque, la colère me maintenant alerte plus que toute autre chose au monde. Et tuer un ou deux de ces enfoirés me redonneraient peut-être un peu de vie.

– La première chose que j'ai effectuée pour mon mandat a été de faire venir les meilleurs spécialistes des artefacts magiques pour étudier le voile.

Son annonce me percuta de plein fouet. Je relevai vivement la tête.

– Pourquoi ? Demandai-je sèchement.

J'étais presque en colère qu'il ose encore me donner l'espoir de revoir Sirius. Si cela ne marchait pas...

– Ils sont déjà sur une piste sérieuse. Le voile serait un passage vers les limbes, l'entre deux monde, si tu préfères.

– Mais encore ? Dis-je, méfiant.

– Ils peuvent faire sortir Sirius de là. Ça prendra peut-être du temps mais ils pensent y parvenir.

Je fermai les yeux, contenant la bouffée de bonheur qui monta en moi.

– Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

– Comme cadeau de reconnaissance de toute la communauté sorcière pour nous avoir débarrassé du plus grand mage noir de ce siècle.

Je le remerciai profondément d'un signe de tête. Revoir Sirius. L'idée ne m'avait jamais vraiment quitté mais le seul endroit où il me semblait encore accessible était mes rêves. Ou plutôt mes cauchemars qui m'agitaient depuis sa mort. Ils n'avaient fait qu'empirer avec la fin de la guerre. J'avais perdu toute ma famille, Remus, Tonks, Fred mais la perte qui ne guérirait jamais était celle de Sirius. Parce que je ne m'étais jamais pardonné cette nuit au ministère et parce que mon attachement pour lui allait au-delà des mots. Pour la première fois, néanmoins, depuis des mois, un sourire heureux osa s'installer sur mes lèvres.

– Quand ? Demandai-je.

– Quelques mois. Avec Pettigrow vivant, nous pourrons l'innocenter dès son retour, je te le promets.

– Merci sincèrement Kingsley... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

– Promets-moi de recommencer à vivre. Et ce cadeau, c'est le moins qu'on puisse faire pour toi. Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

Je le regardai, les yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'on me le demandait à moi.

– Je... Je ne sais pas. J'ai ce petit morceau de bonheur à élever dignement, dis-je doucement en regardant Teddy. J'ai à me remuer pour sortir de cette ambiance lourde. J'aviserai ensuite.

La question était censée et aurait dû permettre de lancer une lumière dans le tunnel noir où je me trouvais mais... au contraire. L'écho des ténèbres était terrible. Qui était Harry Potter quand il n'était plus l'élu ? Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question et, au fond je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Peut-être parce que je n'y avais jamais réfléchi, ayant grandi dans l'optique que je n'allais pas survivre à la guerre.

Je me relevai énergiquement et déposai Teddy dans son petit lit. J'avais toute une vie pour y penser et faire absolument tout ce que je voulais, je n'allais certainement pas me laisser abattre par le chagrin maintenant. Kingsley me salua et quitta la pièce sur une dernière parole encourageante.

Je me postai près de la fenêtre et le regardai s'en aller. Je me forçai à tordre à nouveau les lèvres dans un rictus plus proche de la grimace que du sourire. J'allais devoir réapprendre à rire, à sourire, à vivre tout simplement.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Bon ce chapitre est donc un prologue assez court ! Bien entendu vous ne trouverez pas ici une mise en couple "rapide". J'aime bien quand ça traîne et je pense que certain(e)s d'entre vous aussi :3 Alors même si c'est frustrant on va y aller petit à petit !

Sirius apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre, dans celui-là disons que je pose les premières pierres, en installant un peu le contexte et tout ça ! :)

Bisous mes bichons ! A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Got you Under my Skin**

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à JK sauf les scénarios tordus que j'invente haha !

**Auteur :** Jelyel

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Sirius / Harry

**Résumé :**_ La guerre est terminée. Harry voit soudain son deuil interrompu par le retour de Sirius. Aux yeux de tous c'est un miracle inespéré. Aux yeux d'Harry aussi c'est un miracle inespéré. Mais également le maintien d'un secret qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment enfouir. HP/SB _

**Note**

Je remercie Yuki, Arwen Jedusor, midna-sama, astaroth671 pour leur reviews anonymes ! :) Et je remercie tous les autres à qui j'ai normalement déjà répondu !

Voici donc le chapitre 1, je vous laisse le découvrir ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Les mois passèrent lentement et je les occupais à la traque des Mangemorts restants. Les personnes autour de moi guérissaient doucement, enfouissant leur peine sous toute la joie de vivre qu'ils étaient capable d'avoir encore. Je les admirai d'être toujours capable de faire semblant. Moi je ne pouvais plus. La décrépitude de mon esprit était maintenant affichée en permanence par mon air morne porté comme une seconde peau. Mes résolutions à me sortir de la douleur oscillaient entre une détermination farouche et un abattement proche de la déprime. Mais je m'accrochais malgré tout parce que je n'étais pas assez abattu pour me foutre en l'air et infliger ça aux autres.

Nous étions resté groupés et, Arthur, Molly et Ginny ayant vu le Terrier brûler, vivaient au Square Grimmaurd avec moi. Cette dernière avait arrêté les cours et servais au chaudron baveur. Elle était cependant la plupart du temps auprès de sa famille. Et auprès de moi, selon Hermione. Bien que mes sentiments pour elle ne soient autre que fraternels.

Charlie était revenu de Roumanie pour soutenir sa famille quant à la perte de Fred. George avait repris ses activités dans la boutique, aidé par Lee Jordan. Ron et Hermione filaient le parfait amour, ponctué de disputes ridicules qui ne manquaient pas de me faire sourire. Molly et Arthur avaient les traits tirés et la mine fatiguée. Ils me semblaient plus vieux tout à coup, comme si finalement le règne de Voldemort avait été plus paisible que ces temps de deuil et de travail pour reformer une société sorcière paisible.

La vie n'était pas idéale mais au moins, nous étions ensemble et le manoir Black ne manquait plus d'ambiance. L'Ordre se reconstitua rapidement, McGonagall à sa tête. Je pris l'habitude de m'isoler assez souvent pour songer simplement à ce que je voulais. Je méditais beaucoup et restais en forme physiquement, me préparant à partir en mission pour l'Ordre à tout moment. McGonagall avait tout d'abord été réticente à me confier quoi que ce soit, estimant que j'avais assez souffert. J'avais brandi ma majorité avec aplomb. Puis, elle avait compris que c'était la seule condition pour m'empêcher de dépérir.

En effet, je perdais peu à peu espoir quant au résultat des travaux du le voile. Kingsley me tenait au courant régulièrement mais jamais je n'avais pas été autorisé à constater de moi-même l'avancée du projet, ce qui participait à le rendre irréel et lointain.

Puis, le jour arriva où un hibou débarqua dans ma chambre en pleine nuit. J'émis un grognement mécontent et tentai d'attraper le volatile d'une main. Il largua sa lettre sur moi et repartit aussitôt. Je me redressai sur un coude, enroulé dans mes draps. Je me lançais le sort de vue qu'Hermione m'avait appris et entrepris de décacheter le missive portant le sceau du ministère. Je me hâtai et la parcourus à toute vitesse. Puis je la relus. Une fois. Deux fois. Dix fois. Impossible. Juste, impossible...

Je bondis hors de mon lit et manquai de tomber lorsqu'un drap perfide retint ma cheville. Je me tortillai comme un asticot et me lançai un puissant sort de rafraîchissement. J'attirai à moi des vêtements propres et les passai, sautillant d'un pied à l'autre pour enfiler mon pantalon. Je boutonnai mon jean et serrai ma ceinture à toute vitesse. Je saisis ma veste et descendis les marches deux par deux. Je passai une main maladroite dans mes cheveux mi- longs et attrapai un lacet de cuir pour les attacher derrière ma tête. Je filai dans le couloir désert à cette heure et j'ouvris la porte d'entrée que je ne pris même pas la peine de refermer derrière moi.

Le vent frais s'engouffra dans mes vêtements et j'éclatai de rire, heureux comme je ne l'avais plus été depuis des mois, peut-être même des années. J'allais le revoir, j'allais enfin le revoir. Je transplanai, le nez planté vers les étoiles et je remerciai pour la première fois tous les Dieux que je connaissais pour ce miracle. J'atterris maladroitement dans le hall du ministère sous mon empressement.

– Harry, m'interpella rapidement Kingsley, un sourire immense aux lèvres remplaçant son habituel air docte. Suis-moi.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et je le suivis, devenant son ombre tant je le talonnai. Soudain, il se stoppa, près de la fontaine. Sa silhouette me barrait la vue et je m'écartai, pestant contre le fait qu'il se soit arrêté. Je compris pourquoi lorsque mon regard accrocha l'homme qui se tenait droit dans le hall, face à nous.

Je papillonnai distraitement, me demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. Et pourtant, Sirius se tenait bien à quelques mètres de nous, inchangé. Il était exactement comme dans mon souvenir, habillé de ses guenilles qu'il prétendait cool. Son maintien altier, sa silhouette émaciée et son regard perçant imposant un silence ahuri. Il avait les mains croisées dans le dos et un sourire léger accroché aux lèvres.

– On dirait que vous avez vu un mort, plaisanta-t-il. Tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour, Harry ?

Sa voix était douce, comme dans mon souvenir. Un timbre rauque qui roulait dans la pièce, porté par un écho incroyable.

– Sirius, murmurai-je.

Puis, j'avançai à pas vifs sur lui. Il m'ouvrit ses bras et le temps se suspendit entre le moment où il le fit et celui où je m'y jetai avec force. Je le serrai comme un noyé, retrouvant le contact familier de sa peau, son odeur boisée, la chaleur qu'il dégageait et ses mains calleuses mais incroyablement douce contre ma nuque. Mon cœur s'emballa sous l'émotion et il me recula de lui pour mieux m'observer.

– Tu as pas mal changé en trois ans.

Je hochai la tête, levant les yeux au ciel pour ne pas fondre en larme comme un gamin.

– Trois ans, répétai-je, la voix brisée. Je suis tellement désolé Sirius.

– Ne le sois pas. Je sais ce que tu as fait de ces trois ans et tu as agi de la manière la plus incroyable qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Ton père et ta mère seraient fiers de toi. _Je_ suis fier de toi.

– Je n'ai pas pu sauver tous ces gens. Je n'ai rien fait. Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour Remus... Il est mort, Sirius, dis-je en fondant en larme.

– Je sais Harry, je l'ai vu dans les limbes. Il est également extrêmement fier de toi, plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Il sera heureux là où il va, je te le promets.

Je hochai la tête, enfouissant ma tête contre son cou. J'étais toujours un peu plus petit que lui malgré les centimètres que j'avais pris. Il me dépassait toujours de presque une tête.

– Tu m'as tellement manqué, Sirius, murmurai-je contre lui.

– Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mon filleul préféré.

Quelque chose dans l'appellation me gêna et je reculai un peu. J'avais déjà connu cela à l'époque de ma cinquième année. Je n'avais jamais su identifier avec certitude et clarté la source de cette gêne. Ou peut-être ne voulais-je simplement pas.

– Et si on rentrait ? Proposa-t-il.

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Kingsley.

– Tu es un homme libre, Sirius. Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants, prononça lentement Kingsley.

Sirius hocha la tête, satisfait et saisit ma taille. Il me cala contre lui et, avant que j'aie pu protester, il nous fit transplaner. Je m'agrippai à lui de toutes mes forces et il nous fit atterrir dans le salon du manoir. J'avais oublié qu'en tant que propriétaire il pouvait transplaner dans la maison directement. Le craquement du transplanage attira tout le monde au salon. J'entendis leurs bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Ils étaient tous en pyjama lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans le salon.

Un cri retentit et Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Sirius qui la réceptionna.

– Hermione Granger, dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Moi qui pensais qu'on ne pouvait cumuler intelligence et beauté, à l'évidence je me trompais !

Elle rougit sous le compliment et le relâcha, simplement heureuse de le revoir. Ron lui donna une accolade sincère et tous défilèrent. Molly pleurait de soulagement et Arthur avait une émotion indescriptible dans l'oeil lorsqu'il échangea une poignée de main forte avec Sirius. Pourtant, malgré le nombre de personne qui défila pour lui souhaiter un bon retour, son regard ne me lâcha pas.

Molly prépara un festin le soir-même et je n'eus pas davantage l'occasion de profiter de Sirius. Tout le monde avait occupé son après-midi à lui raconter le déroulement de la guerre depuis son départ, pensant qu'il tenait à savoir. Ils ne lui épargnèrent rien. Les morts, les vivants, les unions. Teddy qui était chez Andromeda pour quelques jours. Je fus sans doute le seul à remarquer l'ombre dans ses yeux hantés alors qu'il digérait davantage leurs paroles que le délicieux repas préparé par Molly.

– Raconte-nous comment c'était, derrière le voile ? demanda soudain Ginny.

Tout le monde se tut. Personne n'avait osé poser la question. Sirius posa ses couverts et repoussa son assiette. Il riva ses yeux dans les siens et les plissa un instant avant de pousser un profond soupir qui accompagna la manière nonchalante avec laquelle il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

– Honnêtement ? Je ne me souviens de rien, dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, un peu déçu. Pourtant, encore une fois, je ne manquai pas l'éclat vif qui traversa ses yeux. Je l'avais peu connu mais bien assez pour savoir qu'il mentait. Je le fixai sans rien dire, à l'autre bout de la table, la bouche entre-ouverte sur le mot « menteur ». Il se tourna vers moi et je mimai ce mot du bout des lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva de table.

– Molly, ne m'habitue pas à manger si bien ou prend garde que je ne te kidnappe pas pour te garder en cuisine ! Dit-il joyeusement.

Molly balaya ses compliments d'un revers de main, mais je vis ses yeux briller sous la gêne.

– Bonne soirée tout le monde, je vais rattraper trois ans de sommeil alors ne vous attendez pas à me voir refaire surface avant un moment.

Il effectua une révérence parfaite à l'intention des trois femmes présentes dans la pièce, à la manière du gentleman qu'il avait été élevé à être. Puis, il quitta la pièce d'une démarche souple. J'avais compris le message et j'attendis une quinzaine de minutes avant de quitter la table à mon tour.

– Harry, tu comptes t'entraîner ce soir ? Me demanda Ron.

– Si je ne parviens pas à dormir, oui, mais ce sera certainement trop tard pour toi, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Ron fronça les sourcils à la mention de mes insomnies.

– Je t'accompagnerai quand même, dit-il d'un air soucieux et Hermione hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle se joindrait à nous.

– A toute à l'heure, alors, lançai-je à mes deux meilleurs amis. Bonne nuit à vous tous.

Je franchis le pas de la porte à toute vitesse et filai à l'étage. Je grimpai les escaliers quatre à quatre et, bientôt, je me retrouvais devant une situation gênante. J'étais devant ma chambre. Ou plutôt celle de Sirius. Lorsque tout le monde était arrivé au Square Grimmaurd, on m'avait délibérément laissé investir la chambre de mon parrain. La porte entre-ouverte m'indiquait qu'il avait déjà été à l'intérieur. Il avait dû avoir la preuve physique de mon dérangement mental en arrivant. Je n'avais en effet pas bougé un seul des éléments de la chambre, me contentant de ranger mes vêtements dans une valise dépliable magique. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de sanctuaire ou la paix fragile de sa mémoire avait été préservée à travers le bordel qu'il avait laissé dans la pièce.

Je sursautai lorsqu'une main se posa contre le battant de la porte. Une main qui était le prolongement d'un bras aux veines apparence et définitivement masculin. La porte s'ouvrit sous la poussée qu'effectua l'arrivant. Je sentis la chaleur de Sirius dans mon dos alors qu'il posait ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me guidai à l'intérieur de la pièce. Quelques gouttes ruisselèrent sur ma nuque et je me tournai. Il avait été prendre une douche en attendant que je pointe le bout de mon nez par ici. Il avait revêtu un jean serré et un t-shirt noir. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi longs, gouttaient sur ce dernier. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer en constatant encore une fois qu'il était en vie. Je mis rapidement ça sur le compte de l'émotion de l'avoir à nouveau sous les yeux, sans prêter attention au déjà-vu que réveillait cette sensation.

– Donc... Je suis un menteur, hm ? Commença-t-il lentement en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Mon lit, en fait. Je voyais au pétillement de ses yeux qu'il profitait largement de mon malaise et qu'il avait parfaitement compris la manière étrange dont j'avais investi et conservé à la fois l'état de sa chambre. Je n'osai bouger, me sentant soudainement gauche et absolument pas à ma place.

– Tu as toujours été un menteur, ne sois pas étonné, répondis-je, en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

– Touché, fit-il avec un rire grave. Mais jamais autant que toi. Donc, ma question : qu'est-ce ce qui ne va pas ? Et ne réponds pas « rien », je saurai si tu mens. Tu m'as évité presque toute l'après-midi et tu t'es mis à l'autre extrémité de la table pour le dîner. Je ne suis pas susceptible mais j'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête, me dit-il en plaçant ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton entre ses mains.

Sa voix douce et rassurante manqua de faire fondre mes défenses savamment installées depuis des années maintenant. Pour ne jamais rien montrer à personne de ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur de moi. Vite un mensonge qui tenait la route...

– Je... Tu as été absent pendant trois ans et c'est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir arraché des années en plus de ta vie alors qu'on t'en a déjà tant pris. Je... je ne peux absolument pas te regarder en face en sachant que je suis le responsable.

J'avais appris avec le temps que le mensonge par omission était le plus indétectable. Je ne mentais pas, je ne disais simplement pas toute la vérité. Sirius me sonda du regard un moment, à la recherche d'une faille. Mais j'avais fait ce qu'il m'avait demandé : je n'avais pas menti.

– L'unique responsable c'est ma folle de cousine. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Harry. Tu as été berné comme des milliers de sorciers l'ont été par Voldemort avant toi. Et je suis... touché que me savoir en danger ait pu te faire prendre ce risque...

J'ouvris la bouche pour reprendre la parole mais il me coupa, me fusillant du regard :

– Je suis touché et aussi incroyablement énervé ! reprit-il d'une voix forte où vibrait une colère sourde. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer et je refuse que tu prennes ce genre de risque pour moi. Peu importe la raison, suis-je bien clair ?

Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés. Comment osait-il me demander cela ?

– Je ne suis qu'un dingue dans un corps qui ne reflète pas encore assez ma folie. J'ai tout perdu, Harry, sauf toi. Tu es la seule chose qui me retient encore de sombrer, alors, je t'en prie ne meurs pas avant moi.

– Sirius, comment tu peux... ?

Je voulus lui dire que je n'avais pas vécu pendant ces trois ans où il était parti loin de moi, qu'il était également le seul ancrage assez solide pour me rattacher à une vie où j'avais trop perdu également. J'avais conscience qu'il me restait des gens précieux autour de moi mais je ne me sentais réellement vivant que lorsque _lui_ était à mes côtés. S'il me laissait à nouveau... si... Je sentis une boule d'angoisse serrer ma gorge et je baissai la tête, incapable de lui dire la foule de mot qui tempêtait dans ma tête.

– Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour, sincèrement, dis-je froidement avant de tourner les talons.

Je l'entendis m'appeler mais je l'ignorai et filai à l'étage supérieur, m'enfermant d'un sort dans la chambre de Teddy. Il me considérait encore comme un gamin à protéger et cette idée me donnait la nausée. J'étais adulte, certes depuis peu, mais adulte quand même. Je prenais les risques en conscience et cela ne regardait que moi. Si je voulais crever en tentant de le garder en vie alors je mourrai sans regrets.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Bon alors... on est un peu plus dans le vif du sujet mais pas encore, une complication interviendra bien entendu ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :)

Lot of Love,

Jelyel


	3. Chapitre Deuxième

**Got You Under My Skin**

**Disclaimer : **Habituel, rien n'est à moi sauf les scénarios un peu bizarres… :D

**Précédemment :** La guerre est terminée. Harry voit soudain son deuil interrompu par le retour de Sirius. Aux yeux de tous c'est un miracle inespéré. Aux yeux d'Harry aussi c'est un miracle inespéré. Mais également le maintien d'un secret qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment enfouir. Dès l'arrivée de son parrain, il ne sait plus comment agir et réagit de la seule manière possible : la fuite.

**Ecriture :** douze chapitres écrits, en cours !

**RAR** :

_Lulu44_ : Il n'en existe pas beaucoup je crois, ça doit être pour ça ! Je te remercie, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !

_Elia_ : Merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur alors ) A bientôt !

_Noon_ : Wahou merci ! J'adore ce couple aussi mais trop rare ! A très bientôt !

**Note**

Désolée pour le retard ! Je me suis concentrée sur Lost in the Sands of Time le temps de terminer de la publier ! En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ajouts en alerte et en favs !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec une partie de l'élément perturbateur héhé…

* * *

**Chapitre Deuxième**

Je passai une partie de la nuit dans le fauteuil à côté du lit de bébé vide. On frappa à ma porte aux alentours de minuit.

– C'est moi, Harry, s'éleva la voix de Ron.

– Oh, entre, Ron, dis-je en déverrouillant la porte d'un coup de baguette.

Le rouquin pénétra la pièce, suivi d'Hermione qui s'accrochait à sa main. Je souris en les voyant ainsi. J'étais sincèrement heureux qu'ils aient pu se trouver après la guerre. Leur présence m'apaisa aussitôt tant ils dégageaient une insouciance que rien n'aurait pu les préparer à conserver après tout ce que nous avions vécu.

– Ça va, mon vieux ? Demanda mon meilleur ami en voyant ma mine sombre.

– Je ne sais pas.

– C'est Sirius ? Interrogea Hermione, en plein dans le mille, comme d'habitude.

Je hochai la tête, dépité, et elle vint s'asseoir sur le bras de mon fauteuil, caressant doucement ma nuque comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Ron prit place dans le fauteuil face à moi et attendit que je m'explique. Le contact de la main d'Hermione me détendit et je pris une profonde inspiration.

– Je... Je ne sais pas. C'est la manière qu'il a de croire qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine et que je ne suis qu'un gosse paumé près à tout pour garder le dernier membre fou de ma famille décimée juste pour ne pas être seul au monde.

Le sortir à voix haute me fit du bien, même si ce n'était que l'une des nombreuses facettes du problème. Un problème que j'avais longuement abordé avec Hermione, lors de notre cinquième année. Elle saisit le message dissimulé dans ma phrase. Le mot « gosse » était la clef de mon état.

– Tu veux dire qu'il ne te considère pas vraiment comme un adulte, un égal? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste.

J'acquiesçai doucement.

– Il a peut-être besoin de temps. Il vient de rentrer et il a dû rester bloqué sur l'adolescent que tu étais à quinze ans, supposa Ron d'un ton confiant.

– A-t-on un jour jamais été vraiment des adolescents, Ron ? Soulevai-je d'une voix sarcastique sous la question rhétorique.

– Vu comme ça..., répondit-il. Laisse-lui du temps. Il ne peut pas changer sa vision de toi et rattraper trois ans d'un seul coup. Déjà qu'il avait loupé douze ans de ta vie... Tu ne crois pas qu'il faut juste prendre ton mal en patience et le laisser constater par lui-même ? Ne t'acharne pas à lui prouver que tu es en capacité de savoir ce que tu veux, agis juste comme tu le fais depuis toujours.

Ron avait toujours su me surprendre avec ses brusques élans de sagesse. Je saisis au vol le regard plein de tendresse que lui envoya Hermione qui n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

– Quand Meda ramènera-t-elle Teddy ? Demanda Hermione.

– Demain. Elle veut le présenter à Sirius, je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Il n'a pas dit grand-chose sur la mort de Remus.

– Il a beaucoup de choses à assimiler et les deuils vont être le morceau le plus costaud. Dumbledore, Fred, Remus, Tonks et tous ces autres sorciers de sa génération qu'il a connu.

Je réfléchis en silence, me demandant comment un humain pouvait être construit pour endurer autant de mauvaises nouvelles d'un coup. Je me sentis égoïste de lui rajouter la distance que je nous imposais. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Et rien ne m'indiquait qu'il en souffrait autant que je le faisais. Rien ne prouvait qu'il soit attaché à moi comme je l'étais à lui. Je ne remettais pas en cause son affection pour moi, parce qu'il était tombé dans le voile pour moi et que ce sacrifice avait fait posé un regard différent sur lui de la part de tout le monde. Sauf moi, je le savais déjà… Non. Je remettais en question le type d'amour qu'il avait pour moi qui n'avait certainement pas la même intensité que le mien.

– Je crois que je vais aller dormir, annonçai-je, sentant en effet une fatigue lourde me tomber sur les épaules comme une chape de plomb.

Ron étouffa un bâillement et m'approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Hermione se releva et posa un baiser sur mon front avant de suivre Ron hors de la pièce. Ils me souhaitèrent la bonne nuit avant de refermer la porte. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'allais dormir étant donné que toutes les pièces étaient occupées. Je me calai dans mon fauteuil et lançai un sort sur la porte pour la verrouiller. J'attirai le petit plaid de Teddy et m'en couvris maigrement avant de poser ma tête sur le dossier. Je m'endormis aussitôt.

Le lendemain je pris une douche mouvementée par la température qui ne cessait de faire de passer de glacée à brûlante. L'eau bouillante me fit jurer bruyamment chose qui fit débarquer Sirius et George dans la salle de bain, paniqués.

Si j'avais pu les virer à coups de pied aux fesses je l'aurai fait. A la place, je m'enroulai pudiquement dans le rideau de douche et vociférai en balançant une bouteille de shampooing dans la figure de George. Sirius évacua le jeune homme sous le choc, partagé entre rire et riposter.

J'étais un peu courbatu à cause de ma nuit et je passai une main d'inconfort sur ma nuque en arrivant dans la cuisine de bonne heure. J'y trouvais Sirius, Arthur, Charlie et Molly assis devant une tasse de café. Je m'en servis une à mon tour et me plaçai à la gauche de Charlie, pas trop loin de Sirius pour éviter d'attirer davantage son attention sur ma distance.

– Salut Harry, me salua joyeusement ce dernier.

– Comment tu vas, Charlie ? répondis-je en attrapant un toast beurré.

Je le grignotai machinalement, concentrant toute mon attention sur le cadet des Weasley.

– La routine. Je pars en mission aujourd'hui. McGonagall a eu des infos sur un trafic pas très net à quelques kilomètres de la frontière écossaise. Je m'y rends pour tirer cette affaire au clair, mais apparemment cela impliquerait des œufs de dragons ensorcelés.

– Et c'est vraiment grave ?

– Ça le sera si on laisse faire. Les dragons sont des créatures naturellement magiques. Si on se met à fouiner dans leur patrimoine génétique pour améliorer leurs compétences ou en ajouter de nouvelles, c'est un peu comme... jouer avec le feu si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il avec un sourire contrit.

Il continua à m'expliquer la situation, m'en apprenant plus sur les dragons qu'en six années d'études à Poudlard. Réellement intéressé, je ne remarquai pas que Sirius s'était levé et était parti. Je finis mon petit-déjeuner de bien meilleure humeur que je ne l'avais commencé.

Madame Weasley prévoyait un ménage intensif de toutes les zones que le dernier ménage n'avait su débarrasser de leurs saloperies. Aujourd'hui. Je l'écoutais annoncer ça avec la motivation d'un véracrasse.

C'est pourquoi, je me retrouvais une heure plus tard avec un foulard nouée autour de ma tête, attachant mes cheveux trop longs. J'avais un plumeau en main et du doxycide dans l'autre. Ceux que nous avions déjà tué avaient malheureusement pondu des œufs un peu partout et je me demandais si un jour cette maison cesserait d'être envahie.

J'exterminai chaque petite créature ailée que j'aperçus, évitant Kreattur qui virevoltait entre mes jambes pour mieux m'indiquer à grand renforts de cris perçants la présence de ces saletés de petits êtres furax. Il m'évita cependant une ou deux fois la morsure et, pour cette raison, je le laissais faire, ignorant ses cris en me lançant un sortilège de surdité partielle.

Ron et Hermione avait attaqué la pièce jouxtant le salon, une sorte de deuxième salon, faisant davantage office de bureau. Ma meilleure amie était d'une efficacité redoutable et se débattait en ce moment même avec l'une des créatures coincée dans ses cheveux. Ron la poursuivait, Doxycide en main afin de l'en débarrasser. J'éclatai de rire en les observant passer. Suivis de près par Kreattur qui pointait du doigt le Doxy qui virevoltait autour d'Hermione tout en hurlant de sa voix grinçante:

– Ici, Traître à ton sang, il va s'enfuir !

Sirius rentra peu avant l'après-midi alors que nous prenions une courte pause repas. L'ambiance était agréable et je l'écoutai d'une oreille distraite nous annoncer son choix d'acheter une maison à lui.

– Autant que la fortune des Black serve à quelque chose, avança-t-il.

– Et tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda Hermione avant de mordre férocement dans son sandwich.

– Mieux que ça, j'ai signé le contrat de vente ce matin juste après avoir visité. J'emménage cette après-midi. Tout est en ordre et vu ma récente réhabilitation et les excuses du monde magique, ils se plieraient en quatre pour que j'obtienne ce que je veux.

– Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama ma meilleure amie.

Elle et Ron cherchaient à s'installer depuis quelques mois. Depuis que Kingsley était aux commandes du Ministère, nous bénéficions tous de primes conséquentes à chaque mission effectuée. Cela nous assurait de quoi vivre pour quelques temps bien que je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. Notre statut de héros de guerre avait également grandement aidé et le Ministère ne nous refuserait sans doute que peu d'emploi.

– Où est-ce ? Demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

– En Ecosse, à la lisière d'une forêt enchantée. Je pourrai me transformer comme bon me semble, sans craindre que des moldus ne soient à proximité. Les Highlands s'étendent tout autour et il n'y a pas un rat ( il eut un sourire torve au mot rat). Un morceau de paradis !

Hermione s'extasia alors que Sirius lui décrivait en détail son acquisition. Il avait déjà acheté quelques meubles. Il tapota la sacoche qu'il avait laissé tomber à côté de lui. Il avait sans doute miniaturisé tout l'ameublement pour le transporter dans problème. Il prit un sandwich et le dévora joyeusement, ne m'adressant pas un regard. Je m'appliquai tout autant à ne surtout pas le scruter et je crois que je réussis plutôt bien.

Il partit une heure plus tard et nous laissa retourner à notre ménage sans remords. Du ménage. Voilà ce que c'était de faire partie de l'Ordre maintenant que la guerre était terminée. Le départ de Sirius me donna envie de me morfondre sur mon attitude écœurante mais je me retins. La distance que j'installais peu à peu entre nous lui faisait du mal, je le voyais.

Pourtant, il la respectait, avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de tristesse qui me mettait plus mal à l'aise que jamais. C'est ainsi, naturellement, que nous passâmes notre mercredi après-midi printanier à récurer le manoir Black. Des tas d'objets dangereux surgirent de nos fouilles et je les disposai dans le salon à l'étage. Sirius revint d'ailleurs juste à temps pour me sauver d'un poignard enchanté et je le remerciai brièvement alors qu'il m'offrait un regard outré par mon manque de reconnaissance. Il s'attaqua également au ménage, s'affairant simplement dans une autre pièce du rez-de-chaussée.

Ron et Hermione donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient à côté de moi pour maîtriser un tapis qui voulait étrangler mon meilleur ami. Je pointai ma baguette dessus et lui mis feu. Il tomba en cendre au sol et nous poussâmes à l'unisson un soupir de soulagement. Madame Weasley me passa devant à toute vitesse, tenant un sac qui s'agitait dangereusement au bout de ses doigts.

– Attention les enfants, il est plein de...mmh… demandez à Sirius !

Ron la regarda filer, les yeux ronds, tandis qu'Hermione se relevait brusquement après qu'une théière ensorcelée lui ait crachée un nuage de fumée au visage. Je lui tapotai négligemment dans le dos alors qu'elle était prise d'une vive quinte de toux.

– Demandez quoi à Sirius ? Intervint une voix depuis le salon.

Mon parrain apparut, sa baguette brandie dans une main, un doxy énervé dans l'autre. Il avait attaché ses cheveux bouclés pour l'occasion et cela lui donnait l'air encore plus jeune. Il reprenait doucement du poids après des années à garder son physique émacié d'évadé de prison. Il avait rasé sa barbe juste assez pour lui donner la forme d'une ancre englobant son menton et le dessus de ses lèvres en un collier sombre. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussière et son jean avait été déchiré au niveau du genou. De la déchirure pendait une misérable créature morte, les dents encore plantés dans le tissu rêche.

– Maman tenait un sac plein de... quelque chose..., commença Ron.

– Oh. Des Bandimons, je suppose. Des saletés. Elles infestent les maisons constituées de bois et rongent tout. Je lui ai dit de s'en occuper dans une pièce close.

A ces mots, on entendit une brutale détonation, suivie d'une flopée de juron et de petits cris suraiguës. Un instant plus tard, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée sur une madame Weasley échevelée, les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle brandit victorieusement le sac immobile cette fois mais dans lequel on devinait la forme de plusieurs créatures inertes, sûrement assommée.

– Ils ne bougeront plus pendant une bonne heure. Harry, mon chéri, tu veux bien les sortir. Sirius, accompagne-le.

Sirius hocha la tête, le regard assombri un court instant. Il haussa les épaules dans ma direction, un embryon de sourire sur les lèvres avant de pointer sa baguette sur le doxy et de l'immobiliser d'une incantation claire. Ron avança et lança un jet de doxycide sur la créature qui se dessécha instantanément avant d'échouer dans l'un des nombreux sacs poubelle qui jonchait chaque pièce du manoir. A ce rythme-là, on aurait fini le ménage d'ici une trentaine d'année. Tout ce qui venait de ce manoir était toxique.

Je me décidais à sortir de mon immobilisme lorsque Sirius me lança un regard insistant, déjà six sacs poubelles chargés sur son épaule. Je pris les quatre qui restaient et le suivis en silence jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je lui emboîtai le pas lorsqu'il sortit et se dirigea droit vers un bosquet sur le rue d'en face.

Dès que nous fûmes certains d'être hors de vu, nous transplanâmes à l'unisson, droit sur la forêt interdite. Nous atterrîmes à la lisière de la forêt, juste contre la barrière anti-transplanage mise en place autour de Poudlard. Je m'enfonçai d'une centaine de mètres dans la forêt, Sirius sur mes talons. Je lâchai là les sacs de Doxy morts et y mis le feu. J'éventrai celui des Bandimons et le renversai au sol. Un tas de petites créatures ronflantes et moches à en faire peur s'accumula au sol. Puis, je fis demi-tour, jusqu'à l'endroit où nous avions atterri.

– Harry, attends ! Me héla Sirius alors que je m'apprêtais à transplaner.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je sentis tout le poids de ce que je réfrénai s'alléger. Il avait toujours eu cet effet apaisant sur moi et j'en aurai pleuré tant me refuser le bonheur d'être avec lui était dur.

– Parle-moi. Je sais qu'à tes yeux on a jamais pu être vraiment proches, toi et moi, parce qu'on n'a pas eu assez de temps pour se connaître, mais... J'avais eu l'impression que...

Il avait eu l'impression qu'on l'avait été. Et il avait raison. Mais je restai muet comme un carpe, évitant soigneusement son regard. J'étais bien trop mal à l'aise pour ne serait-ce que le regarder dans les yeux.

– Ecoute Harry, je ne suis pas du genre à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris et si tu ne veux pas me parler, je n'insisterais pas. Mais j'aimerai au moins savoir pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai mal agi dernièrement outre le fait que je n'ai pas pu être présent pour toi pendant ton enfance... ? Dit-il d'une voix douce.

– Tu penses vraiment que je suis immature à ce point ? Répliquai-je, piqué au vif.

Il eut un sourire satisfait en voyant que j'avais pris la mouche.

– Nom de Dieu, il parle ! Fit-il semblant de s'extasier, les mains levées au ciel, et je compris qu'il m'avait provoqué volontairement.

Je me renfrognai, gêné de m'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

– Arrête ça Sirius, ce n'est pas un jeu et encore moins un caprice ou peu importe ce que tu penses.

– Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu es la seule famille décente qu'il me reste et je tiens à toi plus que je ne peux le dire. Je voudrais savoir ce que j'ai pu te faire pour que tu agisses comme ça. Je peux essayer de me faire pardonner...Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé d'une quelconque façon. Si c'est la conversation de la dernière fois…alors... ?

Il avait avancé au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer sous la force de mon mal être et de sa proximité soudain étouffante. Je reculai et transplanai. Avant qu'il n'ait pu me suivre, je fondis sur le manoir Black et défonçai presque la porte.

– Harry ? Demanda Ron, soucieux, en me voyant dans tous mes états.

– Désolé, Ron, j'ai mal calculé ma force, dis-je en m'apprêtant à refermer la porte plus doucement.

– Harry ? Appela la voix de Sirius au-dehors.

Je vis sa silhouette apparaître devant la porte d'entrée et je pâlis brutalement, la main figée sur la poignée.

– Sale gamin, reviens ici ! On n'avait pas fini de parler, cria-t-il, excédé, sans une once d'agressivité.

– Et merde, c'est pas vrai, dis-je en fonçant à sur les escaliers.

– Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu... ? Interrogea Hermione en me voyant passer comme une furie.

– Harry ? Rugit Sirius d'un ton menaçant cette fois en me voyant prendre la fuite par les escaliers.

Je bifurquai au dernier moment alors qu'il me coursait littéralement. Je m'engouffrai dans le salon de l'étage et plaçai d'office le canapé entre lui et moi.

– Ne fais pas l'enfant, on n'a pas fini notre conversation ! Dit-il, agacé et blessé par mon rejet.

Il avança doucement comme pour approcher une bête effarouchée. Et, effarouché, je l'étais.

– Je ne veux pas la finir, prends ça comme un caprice puéril si ça t'aide à te sentir mieux !

Une brise agita le rideau en face de moi. Le parfum de mon parrain me parvint, terriblement rassurant et familier. Entêtant. Tout comme sa stature élégante et altière qui ne me dominait plus que de quelques centimètres et qui m'écrasaient pourtant toujours autant.

– N'approche pas, l'avertis-je, dégainant ma baguette.

Je reculai jusqu'à heurter un meuble que nous n'avions pas encore débarrassé des objets non-identifiés. Sirius continua à avancer et je me maintins debout d'une main à l'aide du meuble alors que soutenir son regard semblait faire céder mes jambes sous moi. Ma main entra en contact avec un objet froid. Je sentis soudain quelque chose s'enrouler insidieusement autour moi.

– Harry, retire ta main tout de suite ! s'exclama Sirius en fondant sur moi, toute colère envolée.

Mais il était trop tard, je levai ma main à hauteur de mon visage et constatai, horrifié, qu'un étrange bracelet fait d'arabesques complexes venait de s'enrouler autour de mon poignet. Il s'étendit et serpenta sur le dos de ma main jusqu'à atteindre mon index autour duquel il se noua, formant une bague. Puis, le reste du bracelet s'allongea autour de mon avant-bras, remontant le long de ma peau et serrant ma chair à chaque cercle qu'il effectuait autour de moi. Il se termina en une courbe élégante ponctuée d'ailes de papillon. Je blêmis. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose... ?

Sirius attrapa d'autorité mon bras, veillant, cependant, à ne surtout pas entrer en contact avec le bijou argenté.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, Sirius ? M'entendis-je demander alors que la pression autour de mon bras se resserrait.

Je grognai de douleur sous la sensation qui me donnait l'impression que mon bras allait exploser. Une piqure au niveau du poignet me fit sursauter.

– Aucune idée. De la magie noire, sans aucun doute, dit-il avant de murmurer une série d'incantations au-dessus du bijou.

– Merci de me rassurer.

– Je ne vais pas te mentir !

– Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

– Cet objet vient de se greffer au bras d'Harry, expliqua rapidement Sirius, une inquiétude sourde dans la voix.

Je frémis sous le contact de ses doigts frais alors qu'il les faisait remonter le long de mon bras tandis que mes veines se teintaient d'un rouge effrayant. Chaque pulsion de mon cœur les faisait luire davantage et soudain, une décharge d'énergie déferla dans la pièce depuis mon bras. Je me sentis sombrer dans l'inconscience alors que les autres étaient éjectés dans contre les murs avec une violence sans égale.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Bon bah voilà, la machine est lancée haha ! Alors des idées sur les effets de ce mystérieux bracelet ? :D J'ai hâte de lire quelques suppositions !

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas, je m'éclate à écrire cette fic ! :D

Je vous envoie plein de bonnes ondes !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel.


	4. Chapitre Troisième

**Got You Under My Skin**

**Disclaimer :**Habituel, rien n'est à moi sauf les scénarios un peu bizarres… :D

**Précédemment :** La guerre est terminée. Harry voit soudain son deuil interrompu par le retour de Sirius. Aux yeux de tous c'est un miracle inespéré. Aux yeux d'Harry aussi c'est un miracle inespéré. Mais également le maintien d'un secret qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment enfouir : ses sentiments pour lui. Dès l'arrivée de son parrain, il ne sait plus comment agir et réagit de la seule manière possible : la fuite. Dans son entreprise, sa main entre en contact avec un objet étrange qui le plonge dans l'inconscience la plus totale...

**Ecriture :** douze chapitres écrits, en cours !

**RAR** :

_Drougael__ : _Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est bien trop rare ! J'aimerai vraiment en lire de nouvelles mais ça ne court pas les rues ! Haha pas mal du tout l'idée de l'esclave sexuel xD Merci beaucoup en tout cas et à bientôt !

_Julia13Verseau :_ Tiens t'as pas un compte normalement toi ? xD Oui Harry attire les emmerdes, c'est bien connu ! :D Merci !

**Note**

Bon alors déjà je poste plus vite pour me rattraper du retard de la dernière fois ! Et les réactions au chapitre précédent ont été si enthousiastes que… voilà, voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire, encore une fois je me suis éclate à l'écrire ! :D

Merci, sincèrement :)

* * *

**Chapitre Troisième**

Je m'éveillai difficilement, mon corps entier était douloureux et étrangement paralysé. J'ouvris les yeux, brutalement conscient. Mon regard ne rencontra qu'un amas de blanc. Je paniquai et tentai de bouger alors que je me sentais à l'étroit dans une sorte de fichu cocon blanc. Je me débattis, pris de panique et, soudain, l'une de mes mains fractura ledit cocon dans un bruit de déchirement qui me fit grincer des dents. J'élargis l'ouverture comme un désespéré, cherchant à sortir à tout prix. Je pus enfin respirer à l'air libre au bout de quelques secondes et je pris une grande inspiration.

Mon regard tomba immédiatement sur Hermione qui dormait, assoupie sur un fauteuil du salon. Je regardai autour de moi, constatant que j'étais par terre. Je me relevai difficilement, me sentant étrangement léger et vulnérable. Je fis quelques pas et immédiatement, je sentis que quelque chose clochait. Je tendis la main pour réveiller Hermione mais je m'arrêtai en plein élan. Ma main. Elle était trop fine. Les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, je levai mes mains devant mon regard et je poussai un couinement étrangement aigu.

Je me précipitai face au miroir en pied du couloir. Je manquai de tourner de l'œil en avisant le reflet qu'il me renvoya. Une magnifique jeune femme aux courbes délicates se tenait devant moi. Elle leva la main en même temps que moi pour débarrasser ses longs cheveux bruns du lien qui les attachait, libérant une cascade bouclée sur son épaule. Comme moi, elle s'étonna des vêtements qui paraissaient trop larges sur son corps mince. Cette jeune femme, c'était moi ! Je poussai un hurlement suraigu et une seconde plus tard, je me retrouvai avec six baguettes pointées sur moi. George, Molly, Ron, Sirius, Arthur et Kingsley m'entouraient d'un air méfiant.

Je levai les mains en signe de paix, aculé contre le mur par la menace que je lisais dans leurs yeux. Ils allaient m'assommer et poser les questions ensuite.

– Ne lui faites pas de mal, c'est Harry ! hurla soudainement Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

Un immense silence s'installa. Je tremblais comme une feuille avec une furieuse envie de pleurer qui sortait de je ne sais où. Le sort s'acharnait contre moi et c'était l'un des pires coups qu'il m'avait fait à ce jour. Oui, oui. Même Voldemort semblait être un enfant de cœur à côté de _ça_.

– Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller, les priai-je d'une voix mélodieuse qui ne sonnait absolument pas comme la mienne.

– Oh Seigneur, donnez-moi la force, ajoutai-je en entendant mon timbre trop féminin.

Je gémis de désespoir.

– Merde, Harry, prononça Ron, traduisant la pensée de toutes les personnes présentes.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois plus jolie fille que moi, murmura Hermione, ahurie.

– C'est vraiment pas ce qui devrait te tracasser en priorité, lui lançai-je furieusement en plantant mes mains sur mes hanches dans une attitude très féminine.

Je me rendis compte de mon geste et me décomposai, penaud.

– Alors c'était donc ça la chrysalide. Comme les papillons tu as subi une métamorphose, prononça doucement Sirius aussitôt approuvé par des murmures de Molly, Arthur et Kingsley.

– Ce qui sous-entend qu'avant j'étais une chenille, je vous remercie, lançai-je d'un ton las.

Je baissai la tête et soupirai. Mes longs cheveux d'un noir de jais me tombèrent devant les yeux et je les dégageai d'un mouvement de main. Je surpris les regards de George et Ron. Je le reconnus tout de suite.

– Non... non, les mecs pas ce regard sur moi ! C'est moi, c'est Harry ! Vous vous souvenez, plus grand, pas de seins et une paire de...

– Hum hum ! me coupa précipitamment Madame Weasley en toussotant avec insistance.

– Une paire de neurones en moins, rectifiai-je avec un regard noir.

– C'est marrant, en fixant assez longtemps ta poitrine, j'arrive à oublier ce détail, lança George, hilare.

Je m'avançai vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée avec un sourire charmeur et, au dernier moment, lui assénai mon genou dans les parties. Il hurla de douleur et recula contre le mur.

– Ah ! Ça fait un bien fou ! M'exclamai-je, un peu plus détendu.

George s'était courbé en deux et émettait un son entre le grognement et le geignement. Ron lui tapotait gentiment le dos, et le reste me regardait, éberlué.

– Espèce de connasse, me lança George d'une voix suraiguë, les mots semblant lui coûter ce qu'il lui restait de virilité.

Je lui lançai un regard furibond mais ne réitérai pas mon coup. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

– Maintenant, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui s'est produit ?

Ils échangèrent tous des regards, semblant se refiler le bébé. Sirius se racla la gorge et avança.

– Tends ta main.

– Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, méfiant, nichant ma main contre ma poitrine.

Je blêmis sous le contact inhabituel. Hermione vit ma réaction et laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

– Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle quand je la fusillai du regard.

Elle ne parvint pourtant pas à tarir ses gloussements.

– Donne-moi ta main, je ne vais pas te manger, promis, me dit Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

Je me sentis stupidement rougir de la racine des cheveux jusqu'aux orteils.

– Je rêve ou tu viens de rougir ? Me provoqua-t-il.

– Pas ma faute, marmonnai-je alors que mon corps me trahissait.

Je ne l'avais pas encore apprivoisé et chacune de mes réactions sortait à l'état brut sans que je puisse masquer quoi que ce soit. C'était un problème. Un immense problème.

Sirius n'insista pas, sentant ma gêne. Il saisit simplement la main que je lui tendais. Le contact me fit rougir davantage et je fus soulagé que sa silhouette me dissimule aux autres. Il remonta ma manche et découvrit le bracelet qui s'était enroulé plus tôt autour de moi et qui était toujours profondément enfoncé dans ma peau, comme greffé.

– C'est cet objet qui a provoqué cela. Quelques secondes après qu'il se soit accroché à toi, tu as disparu dans une sorte de Chrysalide indestructible. Nous n'avons pas usé de moyens trop forts, ne sachant pas si cela pouvait te blesser.

– Combien de temps je suis resté là-dedans ?

– Vingt-quatre heures.

– Comment on inverse le processus ? Demandai-je.

Un ange passa.

– Sérieusement, ne me faites pas ça, suppliai-je. Dites-moi qu'il y a une solution.

Hermione secoua la tête.

– On y travaille mais on n'avait pas eu l'objet sous les yeux jusque-là et je suis sure que maintenant que nous pouvons l'étudier à loisir nous trouverons une solution.

– Magie noire, ça c'est la première chose que vous pouvez noter, marmonnai-je dans la barbe que je n'avais plus.

Sirius saisit plus fermement mon bras, il murmura une série d'incantations, passant sa baguette au-dessus du bijou, la mine concentrée. Il fronça les sourcils et recommença. Je le laissai faire, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il relâcha mon bras et recula d'un pas, m'observant d'un air soucieux.

– Sirius ? Interrogeai-je et son nom sonna étrangement dans ma bouche avec la voix douce que j'avais désormais.

– Il n'y aucune trace de magie noire dans cet objet.

– Il est forcément maléfique, regarde ce qu'il m'a fait.

– Définitivement pas du mal, c'est certain.

Je le fusillais du regard.

– Tu m'as mal compris. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es, certes, dans le corps d'une femme mais tu es en vie et en excellente santé.

Je m'apprêtai à protester mais Hermione me coupa :

– Il a raison, Harry. Tu as juste... été métamorphosé, rien de plus.

– Rien de plus, Hermione... ? Grinçai-je d'un ton sec.

– Nous avons rencontré pire d'un point de vue purement objectif. Les Horcruxes n'étaient pas des objets qui laissaient sain d'esprit et de corps.

– Oui, mais figure-toi que j'ai du mal à avoir un point de vue objectif maintenant que je suis coincé dans ce corps de...de...

– Bombe, acheva George avec un sourire malicieux partiellement remis du coup dans ses parties.

Je lui lançai un regard outré.

– Non ! De jeune fille pulpeuse ce qui, entre nous, est profondément absurde ! Pourquoi un objet me transformerait-il en... ça ? dis-je en désignant l'ensemble de ma personne d'un mouvement de main.

– Ne panique pas Harry. La première chose à faire c'est de respirer. La deuxième c'est de me suivre et de laisser les autres chercher tout ce qu'ils pourront trouver sur ce bracelet, dit-elle avec un regard appuyé pour chacun d'entre eux avant de me prendre par la main et de me traîner dans le couloir.

Je la suivis, un peu gauche, dans ce corps étranger. Le roulement automatique de mes hanches était désagréable et gênant. Elle me conduisit jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ron. Elle me fit m'asseoir sur le lit et me laissa là alors que je la voyais commencer à fouiller dans son étagère. Elle sortit quelques vêtements qu'elle jeta sur son lit avant de soudain en projeter des dizaines. Je sursautai lorsque je me pris un soutien-gorge sur le visage. Je devins cramoisi et me souvins brutalement que c'était l'une des réalités des femmes à laquelle je ne souhaitais pas faire face. Je blêmis d'un seul coup. Hermione émergea de l'étagère et commença à trier.

– Tiens, essaye ça, dit-elle en me lançant un débardeur rose.

– Hermione... C'est rose. Je ne porte pas de rose. Je porte des couleurs foncées parce que le rose c'est peut-être une jolie couleur mais...

– Trop connotée, hm ? Dit-elle avec un soupir. Dumbledore portait du rose, parfois.

Oui et du jaune canard atroce et du vert kaki aussi. Le prix du mauvais goût lui revenait certainement. Un sourire doux effleura mes lèvres en repensant à ses excentricités qui avaient laissé un peu de couleur dans ma vie.

– Justement, murmurai-je d'effroi avec exagération en me souvenant de ses tenues.

Elle approuva vigoureusement et se remit à chercher de quoi m'habiller d'autre chose que mes fringues trop grandes.

– Commence par ça, me lança-t-elle en me tendant une culotte et un soutien-gorge.

– Hermione, tu sais que c'est extrêmement gênant le fait que tu me brandisses tes sous-vêtements sous le nez ?

Elle rougit.

– Je suis désolée, c'est un peu perturbant de te voir dans ce corps et j'oublie que...

– Que je suis un homme. Avec cette voix et ce physique, je comprends l'amalgame. Mais je ne suis pas ta copine, Hermione. Je suis ton meilleur ami et c'est _vraiment_ gênant.

– Essaye de passer au-dessus juste pour cette fois. Ce ne sont que des sous-vêtements. Ils sont neufs, le bonnet est trop large pour moi. C'était un cadeau de ma mère. Et comme tu as plus de poitr...

– Je t'en supplie, ne finis pas cette phrase, paniquai-je en me saisissant de l'ensemble coquet, brodé de dentelles... roses.

Bon, puisque je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Elle se retourna pudiquement alors que je me débarrassai de mon jean trop large et de mon haut dans lequel je flottais. Je pris grand soin de ne pas regarder le corps que j'avais sous les yeux et enfilai le bas à toute vitesse. Puis, j'attrapai le soutien-gorge. Je l'observai d'un air soucieux. Comment on enfilait ce machin ? Je passai mes bras fins dedans et recouvris l'opulente poitrine dont je m'étais vu doté. J'en aurai pleuré si Hermione n'avait pas été dans la même pièce. Je joignis mes mains dans mon dos et galérai plusieurs minutes pour accrocher ce fichu système de fermeture. Je soupirai victorieusement lorsque je le sentis bien en place... avant de bouger d'inconfort. Pour l'amour du Ciel... Comment faisaient les femmes pour porter cette horreur tous les jours ?

J'attrapai un plaid sur le lit et m'enroulai dedans, cachant ce corps que je ne connaissais pas vraiment, honteux de le dévoiler. Hermione me regarda faire, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Elle me tendit un jean qu'elle venait d'ajuster magiquement à ma taille et un haut, vert bouteille, de la même couleur que mes yeux.

– Merci, dis-je en les saisissant.

Je lui tournai à nouveau le dos et passai ces nouveaux vêtements. Je lui fis à face quelques secondes plus tard, écartant les bras pour la laisser admirer la manière dont m'allait ces vêtements. L'impression de me travestir ne me lâchait pas et je me sentais un peu comme en dehors de moi-même.

– Tu es... magnifique, s'extasia-t-elle. Enfin… Je veux dire avant tu l'étais déjà mais c'est surprenant de te voir…ainsi…

Je ne sus pas quoi dire, merci n'étant pas de circonstance, vue la situation. Je me contentai donc d'un air pétrifié qui parut la peiner.

– Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça d'être une fille, tu sais.

– Oh mais je n'en doute pas une seconde. Ce qui est terrible c'est d'être un homme transformé en fille !

– Je... Je ne voulais pas en parler devant les autres mais... Tu agis étrangement avec Sirius. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec... ce dont on avait parlé ?

Je pâlis et mes jambes plus fines qu'à l'accoutumée, cédèrent sous moi alors que des larmes grosses comme des billes perlaient sur ma joue. Je me laissai tomber sans élégance sur le lit et essuyai rageusement les rivières qui coulaient de mes yeux.

– Hermione, comment vous faites pour ne pas pleurer en permanence ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un bain à remous à l'intérieur !

– C'est les hormones. Désolée pour ça. On est un peu plus sensibles naturellement.

– Comment vous gérez ça ?

– On est obligée de devenir bien plus solide que vous et de nous maîtriser assez souvent, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

– Je déteste être une femme, sanglotai-je, la voix tremblante.

Je me trouvais d'un ridicule absolu et mes pleurs s'étranglèrent en un rire à cette pensée. Hermione me frotta le dos avec compassion, riant doucement avec moi. Elle essuya d'un pouce les dernières traces de larmes sur mes joues.

– Tu t'y feras. Enfin j'espère que tu n'auras pas à t'y faire mais si c'est le cas... ça ira, Harry, murmura-t-elle en passant une main dans mes boucles brunes et brillantes.

Je hochai la tête, le regard perdu dans le vague et remuant d'inconfort à cause de la dentelle de la culotte qui me scindait la hanche. Le coin de mes lèvres tremblota encore une fois et j'éclatai à nouveau de rire nerveusement.

– Tu verras, être une fille c'est très drôle par certains côtés. J'aimerai que tu les voies, au moins pour faire passer ce... mauvais moment plus agréablement, dit-elle en se relevant, saisissant mes deux mains fines dans les siennes qui me parurent bien plus longues que les miennes.

Je la laissai faire, un peu amorphe, songeant qu'avant mes mains recouvraient largement les siennes, plus solides, plus calleuses…

– Et puis, profites-en peut-être pour obtenir ce que tu veux.

– Et qu'est-ce que je veux ? Soulevai-je avec un sourcil interrogateur.

– Sirius a toujours été un playboy.

Je rougis et relâchai ses mains, horrifié.

– Tu es complètement malade, Hermione. Je ne vais pas me servir de ça pour l'avoir dans mon lit puisque c'est précisément ce que je veux à tout prix éviter. Je ne suis pas une catin ou un de ses coups d'un soir qu'il a collectionné dans le passé.

– Je sais mais peut-être que si la barrière du corps cède, il pourrait réellement tomber amoureux de ce qu'il y... à l'intérieur.

– Euh... C'est moi où ça sonne affreusement tendancieux comme phrase ?

Elle me fila un taquet derrière la tête avant de placer ses mains sur ses hanches, mécontente. Pourtant je vis ses yeux luire d'amusement un instant avant qu'elle ne m'assène :

– Maintenant je sais ce qu'il y a de pire que Ron qui ronfle. Toi, dans un corps de femme.

Sur ces paroles, elle quitta la pièce, le nez en l'air, me plantant là, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Je me rassis, ruminant ses paroles. Peut-être avait-elle raison... ? Non je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser ainsi. Je laissai ma tête tomber entre mes mains sans reconnaître la texture de mon visage désormais trop fin, avec une peau de bébé et non plus la peau basanée surplombant une mâchoire carrée à laquelle je m'étais habituée. Je palpai mon visage et reconnus pourtant le léger retroussement de mon nez, mes pommettes hautes, l'arcade marquée de mes sourcils et les longs cils surplombant mes yeux toujours aussi verts. Mon menton était également toujours marqué, peut-être un peu plus pointu et mes lèvres plus charnues que d'ordinaire.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, pensif. Eux au moins n'avaient pas changé, hormis leur longueur, et je me retrouvais avec une longue crinière joliment ondulée et d'une épaisseur effrayante. Ma silhouette était étrangement pulpeuse et je me surpris à penser que j'étais typiquement le genre de fille sur laquelle je me serais retournée dans la rue. Avant… Quand mon regard ne s'était pas drastiquement réduit à l'observation d'une seule personne. Je n'avais éprouvé cela que pour Sirius. Les femmes ne m'avaient jamais plus intéressé à partir de ce jour-là, bien que j'apprécie la beauté de celles que je croisais. Et les hommes encore moins, étrangement. Il n'y avait que Sirius, même après son départ et je trouvais ce fait inquiétant.

Encore une fois, un rire nerveux m'échappa alors que je palpai mes hanches marquées et ma taille fine. Je me tordis sur moi-même pour apercevoir mes fesses et je sifflai d'admiration. Pour une fille, j'étais vraiment bien fichu.

– Papa, Maman, vous auriez dû donner naissance à une fille, il y avait vraiment un potentiel canon dans cette famille..., soufflai-je, hilare.

Encore une fois, la proposition d'Hermione de m'en servir à mon avantage me traversa l'esprit. L'idée s'accrocha quand je posai les yeux sur mon opulente poitrine. Elle avait beau être à moi, j'en détournai les yeux, gêné. Je m'observai une dernière fois avant de river mon regard sur le bijou.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ? Murmurai-je en tournant et retournant mon bras.

Je laissai un doigt courir sur toute la surface du bracelet, depuis la bague jusqu'aux ailes de papillons sur l'extrémité proche de mon coude. Soudain, on toqua à la porte et je sursautai, enfilant précipitamment un gilet pour recouvrir le bracelet.

– Entrez, dis-je d'une voix basse et extrêmement féminine.

La silhouette de mon parrain apparut, l'air incroyablement inquiet. Il se planta devant moi, sans réellement savoir comment agir.

– Ne te sens pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit, soupirai-je en nouant mes mains dans mon dos, mal à l'aise.

Il riva ses yeux gris insondables dans les miens et j'inspirai discrètement une grande bouffée d'air pour ne pas rougir. Puis, il fronça les sourcils et avança plus franchement. Je me rendis compte, une fois qu'il fut à ma hauteur, que moi je n'étais plus du tout à la sienne. Je semblais simplement infime face à son port élégant et longiligne. Je baissai la tête. Il la releva aussitôt, plaçant une de ses mains calleuse sous mon menton, pinçant doucement ce dernier entre son pouce et son index. Je fus contraint de le regarder à nouveau.

– Tu as pleuré, constata-t-il.

– Les hormones, marmonnai-je.

Je vis un coin de sa bouche tressauter avant qu'il ne le maîtrise.

– Ne te gêne pas, marre-toi, même Hermione n'a pas su rester sérieuse.

Il éclata alors franchement de rire, de cette étrange inflexion puissante dans la voix qui faisait ressembler chaque éclat à un aboiement. Il se calma plusieurs secondes plus tard alors qu'un immense sourire barrait également mes lèvres. L'entendre rire m'aurait presque fait pleurer de soulagement si je n'avais pas déjà tari mon stock de larmes tout à l'heure.

Il posa une main franche sur mon épaule et resserra l'étreinte, communiquant simplement avec son regard tout le soutien qu'il voulait me faire passer. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête à peine perceptible.

– Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose finalement que ça te soit arrivé.

– Mais arrêtez avec ça, Hermione m'a dit la même chose ! En quoi ça peut être une bonne chose ?

– Tu me reparles normalement. Pour moi, ça rentre dans la catégorie des bonnes choses. Excellentes, même.

Je me tus, me renfrognant par la même occasion.

– La seule chose qui m'inquiète..., commença-t-il, pensivement.

– C'est... ? Le poussai-je à finir.

– Essaye de lancer un sort, compléta-t-il abruptement en reculant de quelques pas, passant pensivement un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il ne se rendait certainement pas compte quel genre d'effet avait ce geste sur ma pauvre conscience. Pourtant, je m'exécutai, m'arrachant à sa contemplation pour attraper ma baguette restée dans mon jean qui m'allait il y a encore quelques heures.

Je la pointais sur un vase et murmurai un vague « Wingardium Leviosa ». Je poussai un hurlement suraigu lorsque celui-ci explosa en gerbes d'eau et de verre. Sirius me recula précipitamment, me plaquant d'autorité contre lui. Il baissa le regard sur moi, puis le posa sur le vase brisé.

– Sirius... Dis-moi que je n'ai pas perdu tout contrôle sur ma magie..., chuchotais-je, blême, en m'effondrant comme une poupée désarticulée contre lui.

– Tu n'as pas perdu tout contrôle sur ta magie.

– Tu mens bien, dis-je en reprenant un peu contenance, tentant de croire à ses paroles.

– Tu as seulement perdu 99,9% du contrôle de ta magie.

J'allais faire une crise de nerf. Là, maintenant.

– Je vais commencer à vraiment très mal le vivre, je préfère t'avertir tout de suite.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Ce chapitre est assez long et je me suis bien marrée à imaginer les différentes réactions ! Je me marre également en anticipant les vôtres ! :D Bon vous l'aurez compris, je **jubile** haha...

Je vous rassure cette fic est bien un **slash** donc… voilà ! Mais le transformer en fille c'était juste trop tentant !

Vous comprendrez le pourquoi du comment le bracelet a provoqué cela un peu plus tard ! Pour l'heure c'est un Ryry un peu maudit qui va défiler dans les chapitres, coincé dans un corps de femme héhéhéhéhé ! (Non je ne suis jamais sadique. Du moins pas qu'avec vous !)

Bref, j'ai trop hâte de savoir ce que vous en **pensez** !

Merci encore pour vos reviews trop **mignonnes** ! Et par pitié **écrivez plus** de SB/HP ! J'suis en manque :')

Lot of love,

Jelyel


	5. Chapitre Quatrième

**Got You Under My Skin**

**Disclaimer : **Habituel, rien n'est à moi sauf les scénarios un peu bizarres… :D

**Précédemment :** La guerre est terminée. Harry voit soudain son deuil interrompu par le retour de Sirius. Aux yeux de tous c'est un miracle inespéré. Aux yeux d'Harry aussi c'est un miracle inespéré. Mais également le maintien d'un secret qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment enfouir : ses sentiments pour lui. Dès l'arrivée de son parrain, il ne sait plus comment agir et réagit de la seule manière possible : la fuite. Dans son entreprise, sa main entre en contact avec un objet étrange qui le plonge dans l'inconscience la plus totale... Il se réveille dans le corps d'un femme, en plein cauchemar.

**Ecriture :** 15 chapitres et un épilogue, fini !

**RAR** :

_Lulu44_ : Contente que ça t'ait fait rire, oui je trouve ça cocasse aussi, comme tu dis xD ça permet pas mal de délires ! Merci beaucoup :D

_Astaroth671_ : HAHAHA ! Ce jeu de mot xD Glauque ! Tu verras si ça lui permet de pécho, mais oui il pas fini de galérer dans ce corps ! Merci !

**Note**

**Je le redis au cas où mais l'état d'Harry n'est pas permanent, donc pas de panique ! **

En tout cas je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et favoris ! C'est nice !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les oisillons ! Ah et puis joyeux printemps ! (joyeuse éclipse !)

* * *

**Chapitre Quatrième**

Je me sentis trembler entre ses bras alors que je réalisai l'ampleur du problème.

– Je suis complètement vulnérable sans mon corps d'origine. Comment... ?

– Le corps est le contenant de la magie, s'il change, ta magie redevient sauvage jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau apprivoisée et familière avec son contenant. Sinon elle déborde sans cesse et n'obéira à aucune de tes imprécations. Ce qui te rend effectivement très vulnérable surtout que ce corps n'est pas aussi... solide que l'ancien. Même en combat rapproché tu ne ferais pas le poids.

J'aurai voulu prendre une mine outrée, mais il avait raison.

– Aide-moi à mettre fin à mes jours maintenant, si un Mangemort m'attrape, je suis fichu de toute manière, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

– Je vais prendre soin de toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Le mieux c'est que tu restes près de moi.

Près de lui ? Sans contrôler une seule des réactions de mon corps ? La logique voulait qu'effectivement il était le plus apte à me protéger. Ma lâcheté et ma fierté masculine mal placée me soufflaient de me ne surtout pas le lui laisser entendre.

– Restons ici alors, dis-je, me mordant la lèvre pour m'empêcher de protester contre le fait que j'allais davantage passer de temps avec lui dans les jours qui allaient suivre que je n'en avais passé dans ma vie entière.

– On ne peut pas. J'ai déjà libéré... notre chambre pour le retour d'Andromeda. Elle vieillit, la guerre l'a affaiblie, et j'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Je comptais t'en parler aujourd'hui et te proposer de vivre avec moi. Pour de vrai, cette fois.

Je sentis une émotion étrange se propager dans mon ventre alors que je me souvenais de la première fois où il m'avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui. Je l'avais instantanément aimé comme un membre irréfutable de ma famille et j'avais senti la liberté qu'il appelait remuer mes tripes. La même sensation revenait et je faillis accepter sans hésiter. Et je l'aurai sans doute fait il y a quelques années. Seulement, maintenant... cela signifiait davantage devoir vivre mon pire cauchemar et mon plus beau rêve au quotidien. Je devrais sans arrêt me cacher, prendre le risque qu'il me rejette en apprenant mon secret ou pire...

– Sirius... tu... je veux dire... Je ne voudrais pas que... enfin tu es un... homme et... j'en suis un aussi maintenant, enfin presque…, balbutiai-je en désignant ma poitrine d'un mouvement de la main. Et je comprendrais que tu veuilles juste faire ta vie en tant qu'adulte tranquillement.

– Je m'en fiche, Harry, me dit-il d'un air posé. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce à quoi j'aspirai réellement. Tu es tout ce que j'ai et je veux passer le temps qu'il me reste à apprendre à te connaître comme je n'ai jamais pu le faire. Tu es tout ce qui compte et je crois me souvenir que je te dois quelques quinze années…

Je baissai la tête. Comment refuser quand il me disait des choses pareilles ?

– Tu penses que c'est étrange que je veuille connaître mon filleul adoré ? me dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux comme il en avait l'habitude.

J'ignorai le mot filleul qui me posait trop de problème sortant de sa bouche. J'avais l'étrange impression que le fait que je sois dans un corps de femme ne lui posait pas de réel cas de conscience. Il avait toujours les mêmes attitudes et les mêmes regards pour moi. Définitivement, Hermione avait tort. Je ne pourrai même pas m'en servir à mon avantage. Mais je pouvais toujours... essayer ? Hm…

– C'est d'accord, approuvai-je. Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

– Dès que j'aurai sécurisé l'endroit. Fais tes valises, ma jolie.

Je lui filai un coup dans le genou sous le surnom et il éclata d'un rire puissant en transplanant soudain, pas dérangé par le coup faiblard. De rage, je cognai le montant du lit plus fort cette fois. Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer parfois ! Un rayon de soleil balaya la chambre et je regardai, fasciné, les particules de poussières flottant, éclairées par la lumière soudaine braquée sur eux. Je passai ma main dedans et l'observai à la lumière du jour.

Je voulais vivre. Ce n'était là qu'un aléa de plus dans ma vie que j'avais eu du mal à remplir avec des choses qui m'appartenaient et que je désirais réellement. Corps de femme ou d'homme, j'allais m'arranger pour trouver une solution et ne pas m'empêtrer dans une mélancolie désagréable. Me vautrer dans le mal être parce qu'il y avait la guerre était une chose. S'y jeter à corps perdu parce qu'on devenait soudainement une femme... Non ? J'avais vécu tellement pire.

La mise à distance du problème me fit exhaler un long soupir. C'était toujours moi là-dedans. Et c'était une bonne chose. Le contenant était juste différent. Je devais apprendre à le connaître. Je ne savais pas combien de temps durerait cette situation mais je devais reprendre du service au plus vite et être capable de me défendre sous peine de vivre au crochet de chacun de mes amis. Sous peine de les mettre en danger à nouveau. Je ne m'étais pas entraîné comme un malade pour en arriver là. Je l'avais fait pour eux, pour qu'ils constatent par eux-mêmes que je pouvais me débrouiller seul.

Je me relevai et décidai d'affronter cette journée, puis la suivante comme je l'avais toujours fait. Et avec la pensée qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si terrible. Je sortis de la chambre, plus déterminé que jamais. Je fus dérangé un instant par le balancement inconscient que produisaient mes hanches, plus appuyé que sous ma forme masculine. Je me tortillai, maladroit dans ce corps féminin. Si déjà je n'arrivais pas à marcher sans déclencher ce... truc, j'allais avoir un problème majeur.

Je fis les cent pas, adaptant doucement ma marche pour me sentir suffisamment à l'aise dedans. Je compris rapidement que le balancement de hanche était un phénomène plutôt morphologique qu'autre chose et je me détendis, laissant ce corps prendre la place qu'il devait dans l'espace.

Je respirai, remontai mes épaules et les relâchai à fond. Puis, j'entamai la descente des escaliers. Je me rendis dans le salon où tout le monde était assis, en proie à un vif débat.

– ...peut pas prendre ce risque ! Hurlait Hermione.

– Le QG est connu de trop de monde, on ne peut pas le laisser ici, approuva vivement Ron. Si l'info filtre d'une quelconque manière...Vous savez que la popularité de l'Ordre n'a pas eu que du bon.

– Ron a raison. On ne peut plus autant filtrer les gens qui y rentrent. Tant que le noyau conserve le secret sans en parler à tous ces gens qui gravitent dans l'Ordre, tout ira bien, appuya Charlie.

Je constatai distraitement que Minerva était absente, sans doute occupée à diriger Poudlard.

– Mais il est plus en sécurité ici, auprès de nous tous ! Un changement de corps aussi soudain n'a pas pu laisser sa magie sans conséquence, tu l'as dit toi-même Hermione, contrecarra Madame Weasley.

– Je n'ai fait que le supposer, se défendit ma meilleure amie.

– Et nous savons tous combien de tes suppositions se sont un jour avérées fausses, rétorqua George, sans vraiment prendre parti, la mine sombre.

– Vous ne pouvez décemment pas encourager un départ quand on sait qu'il y a tous ces malades dehors qui le cherchent ! S'étonna Mr. Weasley, ahuri. Vo...

– STOP ! Hurlai-je.

Ma voix en étonna plus d'un et leurs regards étaient encore empreints de surprise lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur moi. Je levai les yeux au ciel quand je vis Ron détourner précipitamment son regard de moi.

– Je pars avec Sirius aujourd'hui, en Ecosse.

– Il en est hors de question, contrecarra immédiatement Mme Weasley.

– Ce n'était pas une demande, Molly, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, dis-je doucement.

Elle pâlit.

– Harry, chéri, tu ne peux pas partir seulement accompagné de Sirius.

– Il est mon parrain, ma famille et si cela ne vous suffit pas j'ajouterai qu'il est également l'un des sorciers les plus hors pair de sa génération. Je ne pourrai être en sécurité autre part qu'avec lui, dis-je faisant taire la plupart des protestations de Kingsley et du couple Weasley.

– Oh et je suis majeur, au fait, ajoutai-je d'un ton sarcastique en leur faisant un salut de la main exagérément ironique.

Le silence s'abattit sur toutes les personnes présentes.

– Je pense que c'est une bonne chose, finit par approuver Hermione. Sirius est la personne la plus à même de te protéger et... c'est ta famille, tu as raison. Je veux juste pouvoir venir chez lui pour te rendre visite comme on ignore combien de temps cet enchantement va te coller à la peau, littéralement.

J'acquiesçai.

– Tu l'as dit, tu es majeur. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mais je pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée, ajouta Ron avec un regard scrutateur sur ma personne.

– Si personne n'a rien d'autre à ajouter alors c'est réglé.

J'entendis le _crack_ typique du transplanage à l'étage et je me tournai par réflexe, tendant l'oreille jusqu'à reconnaître le pas léger de Sirius au-dessus de nos têtes.

– Dites à Andromeda que je lui laisse Teddy un certain temps. Je repasserai les voir souvent tous les deux. Promis.

J'eus un vif pincement au cœur. Ils allaient me manquer. Teddy avait été une bouffé d'oxygène et Andromeda avait tenu le masque nécessaire pour que je continue à respirer. Je les aimais plus profondément que je ne pourrais jamais le leur exprimer. Mais partir était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour les protéger à ce moment-là et cela me brisait le cœur.

Je fis volteface et quittai le salon. Je grimpai les escaliers et entre-ouvris la porte de la chambre de Teddy. J'y rassemblai les affaires que j'avais éparpillées un peu partout. Je lui laissai l'un de mes t-shirt qu'il étirait en permanence depuis bébé, comme une habitude. Je jetai un dernier regard à la pièce et refermai la porte, traînant derrière moi un sac plein à craquer. Je rejoignis Sirius dans la chambre que nous nous partagions sans le savoir vraiment jusqu'à il y a peu de temps.

– Je suis prêt, dis-je en sondant la chambre vidée de la quasi-totalité de son mobilier, exception faite du lit que Sirius laissait à Andromeda. Et toi ?

– Je suis prêt depuis dix-huit ans, me répondit-il sans un regard, sortant de la pièce d'un pas vif.

Je le suivis et nous descendîmes à la suite les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Les autres nous attendaient et s'étaient levés dans le salon.

– Je reviendrai pour vous guider jusqu'à chez moi. Vous pourrez venir quand vous voulez, cela va sans dire.

Il anticipa la brusque inspiration de Molly qui serrait le bras de son mari, inquiète.

– Oui, Molly j'ai mis en place une sécurité digne de Poudlard dans le temps. Je t'assure qu'il ne craindra rien. Aucun sorcier ne pourra lui faire du mal. Je te le promets

Elle referma la bouche, pas rassurée pour deux sous. Je m'avançai et la pris doucement dans mes bras. Elle ne sut un instant pas trop comment s'y prendre pour me rendre mon étreinte, peu habitué à ce corps que je me traînais. Pourtant, elle finit par refermer ses bras sur moi et me serrer à m'en briser les os, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Sauf que cette fois, ma physionomie ne me permettait pas de l'endurer aussi longtemps que je l'aurais voulu. Je me reculai quand j'estimai que mon geste ne serait pas pris comme du rejet. Je lui offris un sourire sincère et fis quelques pas en arrière.

– Hermione, je compte sur toi pour me débarrasser de ce machin. Ron, interdiction de la déconcentrer. Va ronfler ailleurs qu'à son oreille la nuit, dis-je avec un sourire mutin.

– Compte sur moi, répondit-elle et Ron eut la décence de rougir.

– On cherchera aussi de notre côté, m'assura Sirius. J'ai une bibliothèque qui te ferait faire un infarctus, Hermione.

Celle-ci eut un sourire éblouissant.

– A bientôt, lançai-je d'un ton plus enjoué que je ne l'étais au fond.

Je reculai de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à me retrouver en contact avec le bras de Sirius. Je rajustai mon sac sur mon dos et il passa sa main autour de mes épaules. Je baissai les yeux, cachant mon malaise. Puis le sol se déroba sous mes pieds et je m'accrochai à Sirius de toutes mes forces.

_A suivre…_

* * *

La cohabitation va être rude !

En tout cas comme j'ai terminé de rédiger cette fiction, je posterai peut-être le prochain chapitre demain si le cœur vous en dit :) A vous de me diiiiiiire ! :D

En tout cas, merci à vous de me suivre (certains depuis mes débuts maladroits sur le site)

Je vous dis à (très ?) bientôt !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel.


	6. Chapitre Cinquième

**Got You Under My Skin**

**Disclaimer : **Habituel, rien n'est à moi sauf les scénarios un peu bizarres… :D

**Précédemment :** La guerre est terminée. Harry voit soudain son deuil interrompu par le retour de Sirius. Aux yeux de tous c'est un miracle inespéré. Aux yeux d'Harry aussi c'est un miracle inespéré. Mais également le maintien d'un secret qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment enfouir : ses sentiments pour lui. Dès l'arrivée de son parrain, il ne sait plus comment agir et réagit de la seule manière possible : la fuite. Dans son entreprise, sa main entre en contact avec un objet étrange qui le plonge dans l'inconscience la plus totale... Il se réveille dans le corps d'une femme, en plein cauchemar. Ce changement entraîne également une certaine instabilité magique ! Sirius lui propose donc de venir vivre avec lui loin du QG de l'ordre afin de le protéger au mieux.

**Ecriture :** 15 chapitres et un épilogue, fini !

**RAR** :

_Lulu44_ : J'adore ce mot en tout cas ! Moi aussi je me mets souvent dans des situations « cocasses » même adulte alors…xD Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! La suite arrive !

_Brunhylde_ : Oh merci :') Trop contente que ça te plaise ! C'est clair qu'on en a tous rêvé, rien que par curiosité ! Ça m'arrive encore de me demander ce que ce serait ma vie dans la peau d'un mec haha ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! La suite est là :D Bisous !  
PS : j'ai aimé ton jeu de mot xD

_CECE_ : merci beaucoup ! La suite est là :D

_Ariane_ : Vœu exaucé, la suite est là haha ! Merci ! :)

**Note**

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et favoris ! C'est adorable !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Cinquième**

Nous atterrîmes dans une plaine verdoyante et je reconnus immédiatement le lieu. Les Highlands écossais. J'avais toujours eu envie d'y aller. Des vallons traversés par des ruisseaux jalonnaient l'espace rafraîchissant autour de nous, s'éveillant tout juste avec le printemps qui s'installait.

– C'est... C'est magnifique, murmurai-je, ému par le paysage insondable qui s'étendait devant moi.

– J'ai pensé que tu aimerais voir cet endroit. Il y a une falaise derrière nous. La mer est juste en contre-bas. On peut rester ici un moment si tu en as envie.

Je hochai la tête, l'air marin me chatouillant les narines et soulevant mes cheveux à vive allure. A ce moment-là, j'effleurai du doigt ce que c'était que la sensation de vivre. Pleinement, juste par amour de la vie.

L'herbe ondulait autour de nous, se soulevant de la même manière que les vagues écumantes au loin. Je m'élançai sur le plateau surplombant les récifs sur lesquels la mer venait s'écraser dans un bruit de tempête. Ma veste claqua et je fermai les yeux, profitant de la sensation que me procurait l'air qui courrait sur mes côtes et soulevait mon t-shirt pour enfin rafraîchir mon ventre.

J'écartai les bras, riant doucement face au vent qui emportait mon rire aussitôt qu'il sortait de ma bouche, cristallin. Un sourire ne cessait d'étirer mes lèvres qui rosissaient sous l'assaut des bourrasques fraîches. J'allais être malade c'était certain. Mais je m'en fichais complètement. J'étais vivant. Plus que jamais.

Je restais longtemps ainsi, posté au bord de la falaise. Je sentais le regard de Sirius sur moi, craignant sans doute que ce corps frêle ne se fasse emporter par une bourrasque un peu plus forte que les autres. Je me tournais vers lui, tout sourire et il me le rendit, lumineux. Il avait cette particularité de sourire avec les yeux, avec ce pétillement caractéristique et cette lumière intrépide. Je me félicitais d'avoir déjà les joues rougies par le vent. J'en avais déjà marre de ce corps que je ne contrôlais pas.

– Je veux vivre ici, déclarai-je fermement, proche de l'extase face au paysage éthéré qui diffusait une sensation de liberté absolument irrésistible.

– Dans ce cas, ton vœu s'est réalisé, dit-il en tendant sa main, un sourcil mystérieux relevé.

Je la saisis, l'interrogeant du regard. Je ne voyais aucune maison à l'horizon. Juste une forêt un peu plus en contrebas, au-delà des plaines vertes qui s''étendaient presque à perte de vue. Avant que je n'aie pu formuler ma question, nous transplanâmes. Je me rétablis de justesse, déséquilibré par l'atterrissage que je supportais toujours aussi mal. J'observai les arbres immenses autour de moi et réalisai que nous étions dans la forêt que nous avions aperçue depuis la lande.

Sirius saisit mes épaules et me tourna vers une étrange maison. Je n'en avais jamais vu de telle et je sifflai d'admiration. La construction était étrange, faite d'un mélange de bois clair et de pierres anciennes. Elle semblait avoir été construite sur plusieurs étages puisque plusieurs balcons s'étalaient tout autour de la maison comme autant de coursives. La façade en pierre était envahie de lierre tenace teinté de rouge par endroit. Des fleurs commençaient à pousser le long de l'escalier sinueux qui menait au porche. Quelques mauvaises herbes perçaient entre les dalles, donnant à l'endroit un air sauvage qui ressemblait étonnamment à la personnalité de Sirius qui avança jusqu'à la porte, franchissant souplement les quelques mètres qui nous en séparait.

Je restai un moment en arrière, levant la tête et reculant un peu plus pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de l'immense maison. Sirius se racla la gorge sur le perron, la main sur la poignée ouvragée.

– J'arrive, dis-je précipitamment en gravissant les escaliers avec l'impression de pénétrer un endroit sacré tant le calme environnant était étrange.

Le paradis. Voilà ce qu'était cette maison et tout ce qui l'entourait. J'en eus la confirmation en franchissant le pallier, intimidé. Le mobilier tout entier était en bois clair allant jusqu'à des nuances de rouge assez marquées. Un mélange de moderne et d'ancien avait été harmonieusement mis en place.

– J'ignorai que tu avais si bon goût, fis-je remarquer en n'osant trop avancer.

– Tu me vexes là, me répondit Sirius en lâchant son sac sur le bar qui séparait le salon de la cuisine.

– Vu la déco chez tes parents…

Il semblait étrangement nerveux et je le vis tourner en rond quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi.

– Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

– Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger ? Répliquai-je, gêné.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et émit un rire clair.

– Eh bien... Bienvenue chez toi.

– Ch-Chez moi ? Repris-je, étonné.

– Même si pour toi et aux yeux de tous ce n'est que temporaire, je veux que tu considères cet endroit comme un pied à terre. Je t'ai aménagé une chambre et même si tu partais, je n'y toucherai pas. Elle sera toujours ta chambre, sans condition aucune, d'accord ?

– Merci Sirius, je ne sais pas quoi dire..., murmurai-je, sincèrement touché par le geste.

– Donc... Si nous voulons que ça soit un peu plus ta chambre, on va y déposer tes affaires, dit-il en se mettant en route, m'invitant à le suivre.

Il emprunta un escalier en large spirale qui achevait sa course contre le mur jusqu'à une sorte d'ouverture dans le plafond et qui donnait sur le premier étage. Il me fit visiter, me présentant un nombre impressionnant de pièces toutes aussi confortables et agréables les unes que les autres. Nous achevâmes notre périple au deuxième étage. L'une des portes s'ouvrit sur une magnifique chambre, très éclairée. Elle était habillée du minimum et pourtant elle me parut remplie et familière immédiatement.

Je lâchai mon sac sur mon lit et laissai Sirius le défaire, redonnant leur forme à plusieurs de mes affaires. Les vêtements se rangèrent dans une immense armoire en bois plus foncé qui surplombait la plupart des autres meubles de la pièce. Une petite bibliothèque avait été installée dans un coin et mes livres s'y glissèrent dans un ordre parfait. Mes affaires de toilettes firent le trajet jusqu'à la salle de bain à l'autre bout du couloir.

Je m'assis sur le lit à baldaquin et m'enfonçai dans le matelas moelleux, avide de tester ensuite le confortable arrondi comme un cocon qui trônait près de la bibliothèque. Les derniers éléments se posèrent sur le bureau et quelques-uns terminèrent dans les tiroirs. Puis, le silence s'installa à nouveau.

– C'est pour moi... tout ça ? Demandai-je.

Sirius hocha la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

– Désolé que tu n'aies jamais pu avoir tout ça avant.

– Avant, Poudlard était ma maison. Je crois que ça m'allait très bien.

– Une maison où tu n'avais pas d'endroit à toi.

– Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir un endroit à moi, soufflai-je, avec une grimace désolée.

– Je sais.

Le silence s'épaissit, sans pour autant être désagréable. Sirius frappa soudain dans ses mains, me faisant sortir de mes pensées dans lesquelles je m'abîmai depuis quelques secondes.

– Il reste un étage à voir.

Je me levai, curieux. Je n'avais pas encore vu sa chambre. Toutes celles qu'il m'avait présentées étaient des chambres d'ami. Je suivis ses longues enjambées jusqu'au troisième étage. Je pénétrai alors dans une immense bibliothèque, étalée sur presque tout l'étage.

– Wahou ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

– Oui, wahou. Ma chambre est derrière cette porte. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir, insista-t-il lourdement en désignant une porte dans un coin de la bibliothèque.

Je me détournai pour m'empêcher de rougir bêtement.

– Mais ce que je veux te montrer ce n'est pas encore ça, dit-il. Suis-moi.

Je lui emboîtai le pas et traversai les allées à toute vitesse jusqu'à une petite dérobée dans le bois que je n'aurai pas remarquée en passant devant. Il l'ouvrit et m'invita à emprunter un petit escalier étroit. Je montai, méfiant. Je le sentis me suivre, son parfum envahissant la cage d'escalier jusqu'à ce que cela me mette totalement et définitivement mal à l'aise. Je me dépêchai de grimper et débouchai sur le toit. Il avait été aménagé de manière à être entouré d'une sorte de dôme en verre. Des plantes couraient sur toute sa surface jusqu'à une ouverture au sommet ou passaient un étrange tube en métal. Celui-ci était rattaché à une sorte de télescope très complexe placé au milieu de cet étrange endroit.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je curieux.

– Un télescope. Magique évidemment, dit Sirius avec un sourire en attirant une chaise à lui avant de s'asseoir à cheval dessus, plaçant ses bras sur le dossier.

Il posa sa tête contre ceux-ci et m'observa. J'évoluai doucement dans la pièce, appréciant le léger craquement du plancher sous mes pas. Mes cheveux se balançaient entre mes reins et la sensation de frottement était agréable. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans une étrange petite bulle de bien-être.

– Ce que tu as fait de cet endroit…, murmurai-je. C'est juste magnifique.

Il sourit sans une once de modestie ponctuant le geste d'un clin d'œil. Je me retins encore une fois de rougir, presque incapable de contenir mes réactions face à lui dans ce corps. Je devais apprendre à le contrôler, et rapidement, si je ne voulais pas me dévoiler et le perdre. Il dût voir ma mine se rembrunir puisqu'il se redressa à demi, inquiet. Il fronça les sourcils et la souffrance dans son regard me fit un instant perdre pied.

– Parle-moi, Harry. S'il te plaît, me supplia-t-il d'une voix basse.

– Je… Je ne peux pas. C'est quelque chose qui ne concerne que moi. Des choses que je dois accepter, soufflai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Je m'agenouillai devant sa chaise, plaçant mon visage légèrement en contrebas du sien, le forçant à poser à nouveau son menton sur ses bras. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, incapable de supporter une minute de plus qu'il se croit responsable de mon mal-être.

– Beaucoup de choses se sont produites entre le moment où tu es… parti et celui où tu es revenu. Je ne peux pas toutes les expliquer mais j'ai besoin de faire la paix avec tout ça. Je sais que je ne suis certainement pas de la meilleure des compagnies mais je ferai de mon mieux, je te le promets.

Ma voix me parvint douce et calme alors qu'à l'intérieur une véritable tempête se déchaînait. Contrôle, Harry. Contrôle.

– Je sais. Je t'ai vu, Harry, souffla-t-il.

Je pâlis brusquement. Il l'avait largement sous-entendu au ministère mais avait nié une fois au square Grimmaurd. Je savais qu'il avait menti mais je n'imaginais pas tout ce que cela impliquait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « je t'ai vu » ? demandai-je d'une toute petite voix, mortifié.

Vu et entendu ? Juste vu ? A quelle fréquence ? J'avais envie de le secouer parce qu'il était primordiale que je sache. Mais je me morigénai, prenant de brèves inspirations afin de ne pas flancher maintenant.

– Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'ai pas vu sous la douche si c'est ce que tu demandes ! dit-il en éclatant d'un grand rire sous mon malaise qu'il interpréta de cette manière.

– Ah, répondis-je simplement en prenant un air contrit. Alors quand ?

– Pas souvent, juste pour ce qui était vraiment important, tu sais, répondit-il vaguement et la réponse ne me satisfaisait pas.

– Non, Harry pas une question de plus ! Chacun ses secrets ! Et ne me traite pas de menteur, ce serait mal venu venant de toi ! Tu ne m'as pas tout dit non plus et tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué cette soudaine distance avec moi, ni le fait que tu me regardes à chaque fois comme si j'étais en train de te planter un couteau dans le cœur, m'asséna-t-il d'un voix grave, vibrante, ses yeux magnétiques résolument fixés dans les miens.

J'écarquillai les yeux et rougis. Mon regard me trahissait à ce point ? Sirius sembla lire le cours de mes pensées alors que je m'appliquais à rendre mon regard impassible.

– Oui, parfaitement Monsieur Potter, dit-il en appuyant un doigt sur mon front.

Il s'arrêta un instant et dégagea avec une rêverie moqueuse une mèche de mon visage pour la replacer derrière mon oreille.

– Ou devrais-je dire Miss Potter ! dit-il avant d'éclater de rire alors que je me relevais, vexé, et partais avec le reste de ma dignité.

J'entendis son rire me suivre et je m'enfuis à toute vitesse jusqu'à ma chambre. Il ne s'arrêta pas et j'entendis juste un ricanement bref devant ma porte. Je reniflai dédaigneusement et me concentrai sur mon installation. Je n'osais même pas sortir mes objets des tiroirs et des placards, craignant irrationnellement de déranger. Je pris sur moi pour installer deux trois bibelots, me faisant un peu plus me sentir comme chez moi.

Je m'attardais une bonne heure et descendis au salon un peu plus tard. Sirius était assis en tailleur au sol et regardai des photos éparpillées partout autour de lui. Je m'appliquai à ne pas croiser mon reflet dans le miroir face à l'entrée et me dirigeai vers lui à pas de loup.

Mais il dût m'entendre puisqu'il rangea précipitamment les photos dans la valise dont il les avait certainement sorties. Sans doute s'était-il attardé, surpris de les trouver là.

– Non, non. Sirius, ça ne me dérange pas, intervins-je et il se figea dans son geste.

– Je n'aime pas être mélodramatique, et surtout pas avec toi. Tu as besoin de rire, pas de pleurer avec ton vieux parrain.

– Vieux ? Relevai-je suspicieusement.

– Je me sens vieux. Trop abîmé.

– Je connais le sentiment, Sirius, tu peux me parler, lui dis-je d'une voix douce en m'avançant.

Il émit un rire chaud mais ne se retourna pas.

– Tu es jeune, Harry. Agis comme tel.

– Tu rigoles, j'ai environ quatre-vingt ans de douleur sur le dos, Sirius, dis-je en souriant.

– Eh bien, ça me rassure, je n'en porte pas plus de soixante-dix, ce qui fait de moi ton cadet.

Un silence agréable s'installa et je le laissai sortir à nouveau ses photos. Je m'approchai et restai debout dans son dos, observant avec sourire triste les personnages rieurs. Remus et mon père avaient la vedette sur la plupart. Pettigrew en avait été exilé. Mon père tirait les boucles que Sirius avait de la même longueur qu'aujourd'hui. Ce dernier semblait peu apprécier le traitement et attrapait les lunettes de James en représailles avant de les passer sur son propre nez.

J'émis un rire doux en les voyant se chamailler et en avisant l'air professoral que cela donnait à Sirius. Remus, dans un coin de la photo, essayait d'une part de chatouiller James pour qu'il relâche sa prise sur Sirius et de l'autre de retirer les lunettes de James du nez de Sirius.

Si les photos avaient été capables de nous transmettre un son nous aurions entendu les éclats de rire des trois amis, figés dans le temps, immortels et heureux. Je n'osais regarder Sirius et je ne pouvais que ressentir sa douleur avec lui.

– Pourquoi ai-je survécu ? finit-il par demander, si sincère que j'en eus un frisson. Celui qui reste n'a jamais la place de choix. On est en vie mais on ne tient qu'à un fil parce que ceux qui sont partis ont emporté un peu de nous-mêmes avec eux. Alors pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, murmurai-je en m'agenouillant derrière lui, des larmes brouillant ma vue alors que les vulnérabilités de Sirius m'étaient exposées.

– Tu avais besoin d'un père, rétorqua Sirius.

– Oui et j'en ai eu. Remus l'a été pour moi, Arthur aussi à sa manière. Même Albus.

Je retins mon souffle alors que Sirius semblait attendre la suite. Mais son prénom ne voulait pas sortir et je ne savais pas s'il en était blessé, incapable de voir son visage, dissimulé par ses longues mèches brune.

– Toi…, continuai-je d'une voix faible. Toi, c'est différent.

Je ne pouvais pas expliquer davantage et Sirius sembla le comprendre puisqu'il se tourna légèrement vers moi, esquissant un sourire qui ne parvenait pas à recouvrir sa douleur.

– Oh, Sirius…, soufflai-je, désolé, avant de l'enlacer par derrière, plaquant mon buste contre son dos et entourant son cou de mes mains.

J'y nichai ma tête, respirant son odeur tellement chaude, tellement familière, tellement… Je stoppai mes pensées, me concentrant juste pour lui témoigner mon soutien au travers de l'étreinte que j'espérais solide malgré mon manque de muscle.

Il posa ses mains sur mes avant-bras et ne prononça pas un mot. Jusqu'à ce que l'étreinte devienne gênante.

– Harry, l'équation n'arrive pas à se faire : avoir ta poitrine collée dans mon dos commence à me mettre mal à l'aise, intervint-il et je le vis se tourner vers moi, une lueur amusée à nouveau présente dans ses yeux.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà donc le cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine comme d'hab' :)

Ah et tiens j'ai une **question** hors sujet mais est-ce qu'il y a parmi vous des gens qui lisent des fics sur la série de la BBC The Musketeers (les mousquetaires en français quoi xD) ?

Je vous fais moult bisous !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel


	7. Chapitre Sixième

**Got You Under My Skin**

**Disclaimer :**Habituel, rien n'est à moi sauf les scénarios un peu bizarres… :D

**Précédemment :** La guerre est terminée. Harry voit soudain son deuil interrompu par le retour de Sirius. Aux yeux de tous c'est un miracle inespéré. Aux yeux d'Harry aussi c'est un miracle inespéré. Mais également le maintien d'un secret qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment enfouir : ses sentiments pour lui. Dès l'arrivée de son parrain, il ne sait plus comment agir et réagit de la seule manière possible : la fuite. Dans son entreprise, sa main entre en contact avec un objet étrange qui le plonge dans l'inconscience la plus totale... Il se réveille dans le corps d'une femme, en plein cauchemar. Ce changement entraîne également une certaine instabilité magique ! Sirius lui propose donc de venir vivre avec lui loin du QG de l'ordre afin de le protéger au mieux.

**Ecriture :** 15 chapitres et un épilogue, fini !

**RAR** :

_Lulu44_ : Encore toi ? :O Haha ça me fait plaisir alors ! Il en faut plus des HPSB !  
Ah oui le t9 c'est pas le truc le plus pratique mais ça va tu t'en sors pas mal xD  
Oui mes chapitres sont assez courts, en moyenne ils font 6-7 pages word, ça me permet de poster plus régulièrement donc bon ) Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

**Note**

Comme je l'ai dit la fic aura un rythme plutôt doux, centré sur l'évolution de l'histoire d'amour et des conséquences de la transformation d'Harry !

Merci encore pour tous vos petits mots et ECRIVEZ DU HP/SB bord*l ! xD Je veux en lire moi ! :)

Bonne lecture les slashistes !

* * *

**Chapitre Sixième**

– _Harry, l'équation n'arrive pas à se faire : avoir ta poitrine collée dans mon dos commence à me mettre mal à l'aise, intervint-il et je le vis se tourner vers moi, une lueur amusée à nouveau présente dans ses yeux._

Je rougis sans pouvoir le contrôler et me reculai précipitamment.

– Désolé, m'excusai-je, mortifié par mes envahissants appendices que je regardai d'un air furibond.

Sirius éclata de rire et rangea d'un coup de baguette les photos.

– Fini la séquence émotion, on a un repas à préparer et, honnêtement, j'envisage de kidnapper Molly. Mes compétences culinaires sont extrêmement limitées.

– Je me débrouille pour ça, vaque à tes occupations, c'est le minimum que je puisse faire, lui suggérai-je avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent.

Il savait parfaitement dans quelles circonstances j'avais appris à cuisiner et ce n'était pas par plaisir. Mais il ne commenta pas, se contentant de me lorgner avec un regard plus que scrutateur.

– Sirius, ça ne me dérange pas, me sentis-je obligé d'ajouter.

– Laisse-moi au moins être ton commis, je devrais pouvoir me défendre dans le découpage de tomates ou l'épluchage de légumes ! Argua-t-il d'un air hilare, comme replongé dans un souvenir particulièrement cocasse.

Je haussai les épaules et me dirigeai vers le frigo et mon cauchemar commença. Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi nul ?! Sirius semblait inconsciemment redoubler d'effort pour foirer tout ce qu'il entreprenait dans les environs de la cuisine. Il parvint même à rater la cuisson d'un simple plat de pâtes ! Je contenais difficilement mon fou rire alors que la cuisine était sans dessus-dessous et que nous nous attablions devant les pates que j'avais réussi à sauver, accompagnées d'une bolognaise dont les tomates étaient grossièrement coupées.

Un silence agréable s'installa alors que je lorgnais mon plat sans grande conviction. Sirius, paraissait très fier de lui. Invariablement, quand nos regards se croisèrent, nous explosâmes de rire.

– Toi ! lui dis-je d'un air menaçant en pointant ma fourchette pleine de patte sur lui. Tu ne colles plus un pied dans cette cuisine pour autre chose que ton café matinal !

– C'est ta transformation en femme qui t'a donné un tel talent de cui…, commença-t-il d'un ton provocant.

– Sirius Orion Black, si tu termines cette phrase je ne réponds plus de moi, grinçai-je entre mes dents.

Ses petites blagues sexistes sur ma transformation il pouvait se les garder… Il éclata à nouveau de rire devant mon air défait alors que je ne savais encore une fois pas quoi faire de ma poitrine qui me gênait dans mes gestes quotidiens. L'amplitude de mouvement que je perdais était juste inimaginable. Sirius se délectait de mes difficultés à m'adapter mais, au fond, je sentais son inquiétude.

J'osai un regard en coin et le trouvai en train de me fixer avec insistance. Je tentai de rester impassible alors qu'un tourbillon m'emportait au loin, ravageant toutes mes défenses soigneusement installées. Plus rien ne semblait me rattacher à ce lieu à part son regard gris inquisiteur encadré par ses mèches qui venaient caresser sa mâchoire de manière proprement indécente. Ces sentiments ne s'étaient jamais tus quand il avait été loin, mais je me les reprenais puissance mille depuis qu'il était revenu et surtout depuis que j'étais dans ce corps, incapable d'installer la moindre barrière.

Je me levai précipitamment de table et remis de l'ordre autour de nous d'un coup de baguette. Mon couvert se débarrassa et se nettoya puis se fracassa. Et voilà, le moindre sort ratait. Je grimaçai, épuisé. Sirius répara les dégâts avec un sourire avenant. Je filai sans demander mon reste ignorant le bref regard blessé que Sirius m'adressa, se relevant à demi pour me retenir.

– Bonne nuit, Sirius, lui dis-je avant de m'enfuir à toute jambe dans ma chambre.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et m'accordai un moment de faiblesse bien mérité. Voir Sirius aussi souffrant était une image que je voulais à la fois garder précieusement parce que cela faisait partie de lui et en même temps évacuer au loin. J'avais eu mal pour lui, avec lui, qui devait faire tant de deuil, qui n'avait presque plus personne. Et moi, égoïste, je lui donnais à porter le poids de mes regards inconvenants pour un filleul envers son parrain. Il ne devait surtout pas connaître la nature de mes sentiments. Je devais parvenir à instaurer cette distance respectueuse que j'aurais dû avoir depuis le début. Même si j'en souffrirais, je me devais de le faire, pour lui.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller et y hurlai, déversant toute ma frustration, remuant mon visage de droite à gauche. Je décidai de me lever pour aller prendre une douche et croisai Sirius en chemin. Il ne m'adressa pas son habituel regard chaleureux. Juste une impassibilité d'un froid mordant. Je sentis mes jambes faiblir sur moi. Ça y était, il devait regretter sa décision de vivre avec moi… Il devait être épuisé de mon petit manège infernal.

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Harry ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, sans reproche ou affection.

Et j'aurai préféré y entendre n'importe quoi sauf ça. De la colère, du jugement… Tout. Mais. Pas. Ça. Je me ressaisis et retrouvai l'usage de ma langue.

– Je voulais juste euh…Je ne sais plus, murmurai-je mal à l'aise, passant une main nerveuse à l'arrière de ma tête.

Mon réflexe purement masculin m'attira un regard indéchiffrable de Sirius et je déglutis péniblement.

– Je vais prendre une douche, alors… à demain, dit-il en me piquant la place dans la salle de bain.

– Oh euh, préviens-moi quand tu as terminé, lui lançai-je d'une voix faiblarde et je n'étais même pas certain qu'il m'ait entendu.

En fait, vu le claquement léger mais sec de la porte c'était presque certain qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Je voulus tendre l'oreille pour surveiller le bruit de la douche mais rien ne me parvint. Etonné, je m'approchai. Un silence de mort régnait près de la salle d'eau. Ce crétin avait mis un sort de silence sur celle-ci. Mais… Pourquoi ?

Mon interrogation resta sans réponse et je regagnai ma chambre, penaud. J'étais atterré de l'avoir fait souffrir par ma distance soudaine à table. Mais je savais qu'il souffrirait bien plus de connaître la véritable nature de mes sentiments. Et je ne survivrai pas à son rejet, j'en étais certain.

Je m'écrasai à nouveau sur mon lit, grognant de douleur alors que mes très nouvelles acquisitions féminines, reléguées au rang d'obus, n'appréciaient que très peu le traitement. Je me laissai aller à une somnolence bienvenue quand on frappa légèrement à ma porte. Je marmonnai une réponse vague, bavant allégrement dans mon oreiller.

Une odeur agréable de savon me chatouilla les narines et je me redressai sur deux coudes vers mon visiteur. Sirius se tenait sur le pas de la porte, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon en lin extrêmement fin. Il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de se pointer avec une chemise et son « oubli » me fit rougir comme une jeune fille en fleur.

Un sourire un peu moqueur ne put s'empêcher d'ourler ses lèvres et je levai les yeux au ciel.

– Je viens juste t'avertir que la salle de bain est libre, dit-il d'un ton badin en frottant ses cheveux énergétiquement à l'aide d'une serviette négligemment posée sur son épaule. Oh et ne te tiens pas comme ça, c'est indécent pour une jeune femme.

Je lorgnai ma poitrine plus qu'exposée par ma position et mon décolleté et j'eus la décence de rougir davantage. Muet, comme une carpe, je ne sus quoi répondre et il perdit son sourire en une fraction de seconde.

– Bonne nuit, lâcha-t-il abruptement avant de refermer la porte un peu sèchement.

J'avais l'impression étrange que tout mon être allait se répandre par terre, se vider de l'intérieur tant que je me sentais mal. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer en bas et, pris d'un effroyable doute, je me précipitai sur la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je regardai, terrifié, la silhouette de Sirius s'éloigner à grands pas de la maison. Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière et mû d'un élan soudain, il se jeta en avant. Lorsqu'il atterrit, un chien noir se tenait à sa place et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues alors que son départ sonnait comme un abandon brutal.

Je me précipitai au rez-de-chaussée et sortis à toute vitesse, vêtu fraîchement pour cette soirée printanière. Je courus sur le perron et appelai d'une voix désespérée :

– Sirius !

Je réitérai mais rien ne bougea dans la forêt, il devait déjà être loin. Je me laissai tomber de dépit sur un banc, face à la forêt. Des larmes de rage contre moi-même ne cessaient d'abonder et je frappai violemment du poing le bois qui soutenait pourtant aimablement mes fesses. Je ne récoltai qu'une énorme plaie sur les doigts et je reniflai, misérable.

– Arrête de pleurer, Harry, contrôle ce fichu corps, m'entendis-je dire avec cette voix dans laquelle je reconnus quelques-unes de mes intonations mais de menues octaves plus hautes.

Je sentis un abattement sans précèdent me clouer sur le banc. Je jetai un œil sur la maison. Malgré sa beauté, je ne la trouvais pas aussi accueillante quand Sirius n'y était pas. Je l'attendis trois bonnes heures, mais il ne se montra pas. De dépit, je fis la seule chose qui me semblait à faire et je transplanai vers Square Grimmaurd. Tout le monde était couché sauf Hermione qui sursauta, renversant un peu de son thé sur son livre.

Elle allait m'invectiver lorsqu'elle avisa les larmes sur mes joues.

– Oh… Harry, murmura-t-elle en se levant.

Elle m'attira dans une étreinte chaleureuse et je la laissai faire, me sentant étrangement rassuré par sa présence. Je finis par bouger inconfortablement, ma poitrine me gênant encore une fois.

– Que s'est-il passé ? C'est Sirius n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête pathétiquement et elle pinça les lèvres, l'air peiné.

– Il… Il est parti sans rien dire ce soir après que j'ai… Enfin je n'ai pas été correct mais Hermione, je ne peux pas lui dissimuler tout ce que je ressens sans mettre de la distance, je ne sais pas comment faire… Je ne sais plus…, sanglotai-je de plus belle et je me serrai facilement collé une claque pour mes foutues larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas.

– Votre première dispute de couple ? suggéra Hermione avec un petit rire compatissant.

J'émis un rire étranglé à travers mes larmes.

– Si seulement, soufflai-je, abattu.

Elle me serra contre elle un peu plus. Elle n'avait pas de solution. Puis, soudain, elle me recula un peu d'elle et se dirigea vers le livre que je l'avais vu avidement dévorer en arrivant.

– J'étais justement en train de faire des recherches sur le bracelet. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas néfaste puisque l'artefact n'est pas considéré comme dangereux mais comme étant à manier avec de grandes précautions.

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil intéressé et me blottis à ses côtés dans la couverture qu'elle avait gardée sur ses épaules. Elle ouvrit le livre à la page qu'elle était en train de lire.

– En fait, son origine serait la même que le miroir du Risèd. Son constructeur n'est pas connu mais il fonctionne de la même manière.

– Mais encore ? demandai-je, dubitatif, mon esprit carburant à cent à l'heure, m'épargnant mes pensées sombres.

– Eh bien c'est en quelque sorte un bracelet du Risèd. C'est d'ailleurs son nom à vrai dire. Normalement l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Le premier sert à cibler ce que l'on désire le plus au monde. Et le deuxième sert à l'obtenir.

Je me raclai la gorge mal à l'aise.

– Euh… Hermione, mon désir secret n'a JAMAIS été de devenir une fille, qu'on soit bien clair.

– Oh je n'en doute pas. Par contre séduire Sirius et obtenir de lui de t'aimer de la même façon que tu l'aimes, l'est.

Je devins cramoisi et Hermione tapota d'une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

– Mais…, commençai-je effaré.

– Oui, Harry, je sais… La bonne nouvelle c'est que l'objet n'est donc pas néfaste dans ta situation, vu que tu n'as pas désiré quelque chose de dangereux ou de purement mauvais. Le miroir sert un peu de phase test normalement et va simplement servir au sorcier à jauger si le port du bracelet lui apportera des ennuis ou non. Parce qu'imaginons que ton désir secret soit d'être invisible pour observer des filles nues… Tu te retrouverais rapidement invisible toute ta vie…

– Attend une minute, ça signifie que les effets ne s'estompent jamais… ?

– Eh bien, ce n'est pas indiqué, Harry. Je n'ai trouvé aucune information à ce sujet. Peut-être que lorsque le désir s'accomplit pleinement les effets cessent ? Est-ce qu'un homme à tendances perverses et voyeuses cessera un jour de vouloir observer à leur insu des filles nues ? Le doute est permis et les effets pourraient ne jamais s'estomper…

Je pâlis. Je n'étais pas certain du tout de vouloir passer le reste de ma vie dans ce corps. En fait j'étais certain de ne pas le vouloir. J'en avais fait les frais suffisamment longtemps et j'étais certain de ployer sous le poids massif de ma poitrine. Ma poitrine… Oh Merlin…

– La cocon n'a pas servi à ta métamorphoser mais davantage à sonder ton désir profond. Vingt-quatre heures piles… Il a également sondé ce que tu savais de Sirius pour te permettre au mieux d'exaucer ton souhait. Et comme il a été un sacré coureur de jupon tu as naturellement été transformé en jeune femme, plutôt jolie en plus…

– Hermione, n'en parle pas aux autres. Dis-leur que tu n'as rien trouvé, s'il te plaît. Sinon ils ne vont pas arrêter de poser des questions gênantes sur mes désirs secrets et ce genre d'idioties…Et s'il y a bien une chose dont je n'ai pas envie de parler, c'est bien de ça !

– Promis. Et Harry, concernant Sirius… Tu devrais reconsidérer le fait d'essayer de… de te servir de tes nouveaux atouts.

– Hermione, c'est hors de question, je ne vais pas me… me trémousser devant lui pour attirer son attention.

Elle soupira bruyamment.

– Si la barrière du corps cède…

– Oui, je sais tu me l'as déjà dit mais…

– Plaide un effet secondaire du bracelet si cela tourne trop mal ! me proposa-t-elle.

Un silence méditatif s'installa alors que je pesais l'idée. Hermione monta se coucher peu de temps après et je restai désœuvré en bas. Elle m'avait exhorté à la suivre, arguant qu'elle me trouverait bien un petit coin de matelas. Mais la vérité c'était que je ne risquais pas de réussir à m'endormir.

Je triturai nerveusement le bracelet qui remontait le long de mon poignet en un bijou plus qu'élégant. J'avais lu et relu le passage sur le bracelet mais rien n'avait échappé à Hermione et je me résolus à fermer le bouquin, mes pensées s'évadant vers Sirius, invariablement.

Les heures passèrent alors que je restai parfaitement éveillé dans le fauteuil. Aux alentours de sept heures, Molly jaillit dans le salon et ne sembla pas me remarquer. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et bailla largement avant de repartir. Elle revint cependant sur ses pas et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

– Harry, mon chéri ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Madame Weasley, saluai-je avec un sourire.

Elle me regarda d'un œil critique, incapable de se faire à l'idée de mon nouveau corps. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, elle me couvait à nouveau d'un regard protecteur, comme si d'un coup elle avait pu me percevoir au-delà de ce corps. Elle nota mon air soucieux et ma grimace la dissuada de poser la moindre question. Elle pinça néanmoins les lèvres, reprochant sans doute déjà à Sirius mille et une choses alors que tout était de ma faute. Je voulus le lui dire mais elle me devança.

– C'est bien que tu sois ici ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à réveiller la joyeuse troupe de marmottes là-haut. On a encore du ménage à faire et le plus tôt on s'y met, le plus tôt ce sera terminé.

Je me levai et retirai mes épais cheveux de mes épaules dans un mouvement un peu trop féminin à mon goût. Molly le remarqua et je ne manquai pas son petit sourire en coin.

– Commence par George, Ron et Hermione. Je me charge de mon mari et de Charlie, il est rentré hier de sa mission.

J'hochai la tête et grimpai les escaliers. Je commençai par Hermione et Ron. Mon amie était déjà debout et se chargea de précipiter Ron hors de leur lit. Il mit un certain temps à se dépêtrer des draps et davantage encore pour se remettre de la douleur qu'il ressentit lorsque son petit orteil détecta le coin du lit alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Mais ils finirent par descendre petit-déjeuner et je me dirigeai vers la chambre de George.

Je déboulai dans la pièce sans frapper. Il grogna lorsque j'ouvris en grand les rideaux.

– Maman… Laisse-moi dormir, j'ai passé l'âge que tu m'interdises la grasse mat', grommela-t-il, mécontent, en rabattant la couverture sur lui jusqu'aux cheveux.

– C'est pas « maman », cinglai-je, sarcastique.

– Oh mais cette voix douce et mélodieuse ne serait-elle pas celle de notre cher Harry Potter. Alors quel effet ça fait de ne plus pisser debout ? susurra-t-il en relevant un bout de couette de son visage.

Je n'étais pas encore passé par la case toilettes et je ne tenais pas vraiment à le faire… j'y penserai plus tard. Inconsciemment, j'avais dû éviter de boire exprès. Au moment, où je songeai ça, l'envie brutale d'un grand verre d'eau me saisit. Je grimaçai.

– Fais gaffe que je t'émascule pas, George. J'ai peut-être perdu mes parties mais mon genou sait où se trouvent les tiennes, ok ? lançai-je en tirant sur sa couverture.

Il se tortilla comme un vers de terre et consentit à sortir du lit. Il s'étira et me regarda sortir de la chambre avant de me suivre dans les escaliers.

– Et regarde encore une seule fois mes fesses et je te crève les yeux ! Hurlai-je en entrant dans la cuisine, excédé, lui sur mes talons.

Je me figeai cependant, reconnaissant mon parrain au milieu de la marée rousse. Hermione avait le doigt pointé sur moi et Sirius semblait sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Je devinais aisément qu'il venait juste de secouer la jeune fille comme un prunier pour savoir où j'étais. Je déglutis péniblement, les regards passant de Sirius à moi.

– Harry, par Merlin, mais où étais-tu passé ? dit-il d'une voix si calme que je n'en redoutais que plus la colère que je sentais pourtant émaner de lui par chacun de ses gestes.

Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte dangereusement électrique et il les braquait sur moi sans me laisser une chance de m'échapper. Il s'approcha d'un pas vif et me saisit les épaules.

– Je ne t'interdis rien, tu m'entends, rien du tout ! Ce que je te demande, en revanche, c'est de me prévenir quand tu décides de partir en pleine nuit ! Je me suis imaginé le pire en rentrant ce matin et en ne te trouvant pas !

– Ah parce que toi tu n'es rentré que ce matin ? soulevai-je, tremblant comme une feuille sous le contact brûlant qu'il imprimait sur mes frêles épaules. Je ne savais pas que cette règle ne s'appliquait qu'à moi.

Je frissonnai de ma propre audace, alors qu'il semblait être sur le point de me désosser pour se faire des cure-dents. Je me sentais tout petit. Insignifiant même, comme pris entre les mâchoires d'un puissant animal. Puis, soudain, alors qu'il allait me hurler dessus, il avisa mes yeux rougis, gonflés au possible.

Sa colère fondit aussitôt et il m'attira à lui dans une étreinte solide. Je me sentis rapidement écrasé contre son torse mais je m'en fichais. Ce qui comptait c'était son odeur et l'inquiétude que je sentais émaner de lui par vague. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète. Pas pour moi. Je refermai mes bras autour de lui et savourai le contact qu'il rompit bien trop tôt.

Quand je me séparai de lui, j'étais à nouveau à la maison, chez nous… cette pensée remua une étrange émotion au creux de mon estomac. Je n'avais même pas senti le transplanage, le vertige et l'impression de compression m'ayant été procurée par Sirius dans son étreinte. Il me recula un peu de lui et un silence gêné s'installa. Je me raclai la gorge et émit un son déplorable entre le couinement et l'étranglement. Sirius eut un petit ricanement moqueur et fit quelques pas en arrière, retirant définitivement ses mains de mes épaules.

– J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas, dis-je à mi-voix.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

– Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Chez moi, c'est là où tu m'attends, Harry. C'est juste… Ton silence me tue, sincèrement. Pendant un instant je crois que nous sommes bien tous les deux, heureux, et celui d'après, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir blessé de la pire des manières. Et tu te mets à m'ignorer, tu ne m'expliques rien. Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser par moment.

– Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Retiens juste que rien n'est de ta faute, vraiment rien. C'est juste moi et mes…

J'élevai une main lasse et la laissai retomber ne trouvant pas laquelle de mes névroses passer derrière ma phrase inachevée. Je poussai un soupir et Sirius se retira, comprenant mon silence soudain. Juste avant de quitter la pièce il lança :

– Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Harry. On m'a même tiré d'une demi-mort pour toi alors…

Il laissa ses mots flotter dans la pièce, ne me laissant plus que le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignaient.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Voilààààà l'explication pour le fameux bracelet !

J'ai pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui (oO), donc je vais me contenter de vous souhaiter Joyeuse Pâques ! Je vous envoie la masse de bonnes ondes !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Lot of Loooove,

Jelyel


	8. Chapitre Septième

**Got You Under My Skin**

**Disclaimer : **Habituel, rien n'est à moi sauf les scénarios un peu bizarres… :D

**Précédemment :** La guerre est terminée. Harry voit soudain son deuil interrompu par le retour de Sirius. Aux yeux de tous c'est un miracle inespéré. Aux yeux d'Harry aussi c'est un miracle inespéré. Mais également le maintien d'un secret qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment enfouir : ses sentiments pour lui. Dès l'arrivée de son parrain, il ne sait plus comment agir et réagit de la seule manière possible : la fuite. Dans son entreprise, sa main entre en contact avec un objet étrange qui le plonge dans l'inconscience la plus totale... Il se réveille dans le corps d'une femme, en plein cauchemar. Ce changement entraîne également une certaine instabilité magique ! Sirius lui propose donc de venir vivre avec lui loin du QG de l'ordre afin de le protéger au mieux.

**Ecriture :** 15 chapitres et un épilogue, fini !

**RAR** :

_Guest :_ Oh bah je vais pas m'y attarder mais souhait exaucé en début de chapitre xD Merci !

**Note**

Bon ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, 11 pages Word, j'ai décidé de pas le couper en plein milieu histoire de pas casser le rythme ! Vous verrez un peu plus comment Hermione veut aider Harry à s'accoutumer à son corps de femme mais j'en dis pas plus )

Merci encore pour vos reiews, ajouts en fav et alertes ! Vous êtes des choux !

Bonne lecture et bonne vacances pour la Zone A !

* * *

**Chapitre Septième**

Le midi suivant nous fûmes rejoints par Ron et Hermione pour le repas. Nous étions repassés au Square Grimmaurd et j'avais dû affronter les toilettes pour la première fois depuis mon changement de condition. J'avais retardé ce moment au maximum mais j'étais forcé de reconnaître que j'allais mourir bêtement d'une vessie éclatée si je ne faisais rien. George était plié en deux lorsque je revins, pâle comme un linge, presque traumatisé. J'étais tenté de me lancer un _oubliette_ à moi-même. Si encore j'avais pu...

– Alors, quel effet ça fait de ne plus pisser debout ? me héla-t-il.

– Probablement le même effet que de se prendre un autre coup de genou dans les parties, répliquai-je d'une voix blanche avant d'ajouter d'un ton plaintif : Bon sang, mais où est passée ma virilité ?!

Sirius éclata de rire et Hermione se retenait à grande peine tandis que Ron tapotait mon épaule, compatissant. Nous transplanâmes dans la minute et Sirius leur fit faire le tour de la propriété.

Hermione s'émerveilla encore et encore sur la bibliothèque et l'observatoire au troisième étage. Elle m'avait amené une valise entière de vêtements. J'insistai pour la rembourser mais elle déclina, assurant que m'imaginer dedans lui avait offert de nombreux fous rires qui valaient tout l'or du monde. Je grimaçai, n'ouvrant pas tout de suite la valise de peur de ce que j'y trouverai.

– Tiens, vieux, j'ai du courrier pour toi. Le hibou ne savait pas vraiment où te trouver, ce qui est plutôt bon signe. Les protections autour de cet endroit doivent vraiment être élevées, dit Ron d'un ton appréciateur.

– Normal, c'est moi qui les ait apposée, répondit calmement Sirius avec un sourire arrogant, portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

Je bloquai sur lui, le trouvant subitement incroyablement beau. Les moments de confusion intense comme celui-ci se multipliaient depuis son retour et je le vivais assez mal. Je sursautai lorsque le regard de Sirius se posa sur moi, un pli inquiet sur le front. Je rougis et me planquai rapidement derrière ma tasse avant que quiconque ne voit mon état. Bien entendu, Hermione le remarqua et elle étouffa un rire dans une toux exagérée.

Je tendis la main et récupérai le courrier que Ron avait glissé près de moi. Je le décachetai et le parcourus rapidement.

– C'est une blague ? demandai-je.

– Non, nous avons reçu les mêmes, m'informa Ron en sortant de sa poche sa propre invitation.

– Une célébration du début de la paix et du nouveau ministère, c'est quoi au juste ? Une beuverie mondaine sous couvert d'un truc solennel ? Un bal, ajoutai-je en relisant l'invitation.

– Ce n'est pas l'idée de Kingsley, rassure-toi. Mais les membres du Ministère aiment beaucoup le mélodramatique. Et puis cela leur permet de s'afficher avec les héros de guerre de raffermir leur popularité alors…

– Un coup de pub, souffla Hermione, atterrée. On ne peut pas vraiment décliner. Kingsley nous obtient des facilités financières énormes et c'est le moins qu'on puisse faire en retour.

Ron approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Je restai pensif un instant.

– Dans l'idée, je ne suis pas contre, si ça rend service à Kingsley. Mais en l'état des choses, ça va être délicat pour moi de venir.

– Il te suffit d'y aller sous un autre nom en accompagnant l'un de nous, proposa Sirius en haussant les épaules.

– Nous ? soulevai-je suspicieusement.

– J'ai été convié par Kingsley lui-même, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

– Bien sûr et tu vas justifier comment que j'accompagne l'un de vous alors que vous n'avez même jamais été vu en ma compagnie dans ce… corps ?

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard embêté mais Sirius coupa court aux folles idées que je sentais germer dans l'esprit des deux autres.

– Je n'ai jamais été vu en compagnie de quelqu'un mais ma réputation de coureur de jupon est toujours bien installée. Je n'aurai qu'à te faire passer pour une énième conquête.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton si détaché que je crus que ma mâchoire allait s'écraser au sol. Je fus pris d'un élan de panique mêlé à de la colère. Je réarrangeai furieusement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai.

– Merde ! Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ! Sirius, tu veux vraiment faire passer ton filleul pour un coup d'un soir ?!

– Harry, écoute-le c'est pas si bête ! me dit Ron, avec un grand sourire.

– Personne ne saura que c'est toi, rectifia-t-il et je sentais que la situation l'amusait au possible.

Dans les traits de son visage, je crus voir l'éclat malicieux que je lui avais vu lorsqu'il reparlait des blagues stupides qu'il faisait avec mon père. Je me radoucis un peu, constatant que je le voyais hilare pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

– Oh allez, un peu de jeu d'acteur et on se créera des souvenirs mémorables. Tu ne seras même pas obligé de supporter les regards sur toi, tu pourras être qui tu veux ! Une midinette superficielle, une femme fatale, une fille réservée et mal dans sa peau !

Je commençai à craquer, l'idée était séduisante. Plus que séduisante. Je m'amusais déjà à imaginer le genre de femme que je voudrais faire débarquer là-bas…

– C'est d'accord !

– Génial, me dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. On modifiera la couleur de tes yeux cependant, un peu trop reconnaissable ! Et ton nom… ?

– Rachel Green, lançai-au hasard.

– Très bien, Rachel ! confirma Sirius.

Nous complotâmes toute l'après-midi autour de cette soirée, inventant les pires scénarios. Je m'étonnais à rire à nouveau aux éclats. Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, nous grignotâmes les restes du midi, puis Hermione se leva brutalement. Elle lança un regard suppliant à Sirius et je fronçai les sourcils ne comprenant pas leur échange muet. Il eut un air désapprobateur et Hermione le fixa avec encore plus d'intensité. Il leva les yeux au ciel et hocha doucement la tête.

– L'Ordre estime qu'il n'y aucun danger en ce moment.

– Merci Sirius ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Je plissai les yeux, suspicieux.

– Merci pour quoi ? demandai-je, craignant le pire.

– Suis-moi ! me dit-elle.

Elle saisit la valise qu'elle m'avait amenée et me guida vers la chambre. Je me laissai faire, hagard. Elle en sortit plusieurs robes et je pâlis.

– Va prendre ta douche, m'ordonna-t-elle si impérieusement que je m'exécutai, filant à toute vitesse.

Je ne m'attardai cependant pas sous le jet, lavant néanmoins consciencieusement les longs cheveux dont je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je sortis plusieurs minutes plus tard et me drapai dans ma serviette pour rejoindre la chambre. Mes cheveux humides goûtaient et je laissai une trainée d'eau derrière moi, comme un fichu escargot. Lorsque j'arrivai, le champ de bataille avait été rangé. Seules une robe noire vaporeuse, des collants de la même couleur, et des bottes lacées immenses reposaient sur mon lit. Hermione surgit et me guida jusqu'aux vêtements que je contemplai d'un air dubitatif. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, mettant en valeur son visage doux, lui donnant un air encore plus adulte.

– Enfile ça, allez, plus vite que ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant et en s'affairant sur une trousse de toilette.

– Pas moyen que je mette ça, protestai-je.

Elle me lança un regard tellement assassin que je capitulai, les mains levées en signe de reddition. Je me défis de ma serviette alors qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers le coin opposé. Je bataillai un moment avec le soutien-gorge sans bretelle qu'elle m'avait sorti et me glissai dans la robe à volants légers, très cintrée à la taille. Depuis que ce corps avait remplacé le mien, je n'avais porté que des fringues pratiques, c'est-à-dire des jeans et des débardeurs sombres. Et voilà qu'on me demandait d'entrer dans une robe. J'étais un homme, bon sang ! Je songeai néanmoins au nombre d'hommes qui aurait voulu ne serait-ce que passer une journée dans le corps d'une femme et vice-versa, juste pour voir… Je tentai de me convaincre que mon état était momentané en enfilant les bottes avec une grimace peu amène.

Je me raclai la gorge lorsque j'eus terminé de passer les deux choses inconfortables qu'Hermione avait insisté pour que je mette. Elle s'était elle-même changée pendant ce temps, portant une jolie robe beige au décolleté plongeant. Je réalisais que la mienne, sans décolleté faisait pourtant ressortir de manière assez terrible ma poitrine.

– Je suis jalouse, souffla-t-elle, horrifiée, en me voyant.

– Pas de raison, marmonnai-je.

– Perds cet air renfrogné, c'est très masculin. Et ce truc que tu fais quand tu es mal à l'aise, te passer la main derrière la nuque.

– C'est normal que je fasse des choses masculines, je suis un homme, la repris-je, excédé. Je suis un homme coincé dans un corps de femme et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

– Si tu savais ce que je donnerai juste pour voir ce que c'est d'être un mec de temps en temps, soupira-t-elle.

– Méfie-toi de ce que tu souhaites, dis-je sombrement en agitant mon poignet toujours décoré par ce fichu bracelet.

– Allez, joue le jeu, juste ce soir, me supplia-t-elle. Fais ressortir un peu le Maraudeur en toi, tu as l'occasion rêvée de jouer tout un tas de tours à tout un tas de gens !

Je lui souris. Elle avait raison. Et dans un sens la situation m'aurait amusée s'il n'y avait pas toutes ces choses avec Sirius et le doute quant au fait que je redevienne normal. Une durée limitée aurait pu être tordante mais dans mon cas, je pouvais tout aussi bien rester coincé ici toute ma vie.

Elle me fit m'asseoir sur le lit et amena sa trousse de toilette. Elle en sortit une brosse et s'appliqua à me démêler les cheveux. La douleur était juste ahurissante. Comme d'habitude.

– Comment vous faites pour démêler ça tous les matins sans être à l'agonie ? grognai-je avec humeur.

– La force de l'habitude, dit-elle en pointant un produit sur mes cheveux.

Elle en vaporisa partout et la brosse passa un peu mieux dans mes mèches. Je me laissai faire, l'air grognon. Mais je ne pouvais nier que la main qui prenait soin de mes cheveux était agréable, une fois passée l'étape des nœuds. Elle sécha mes cheveux une fois qu'elle en eut terminé avec. Elle fouilla dans sa trousse de toilette et tira un rouge à lèvre magique qui colorait les lèvres sans être gênant pour boire, manger, ou…embrasser. J'avais vu le coupon pub au Square Grimmaurd et ça m'avait fait rire. Beaucoup moins maintenant. Elle m'en passa, m'ordonnant de faire tout un tas de trucs bizarres avec ma bouche pour le répandre. Je m'exécutai, ne l'ayant rarement vue aussi joyeuse. J'imaginais que lui ça faisait un peu le même effet que de travestir un frère juste pour rire. Elle me fit fermer les yeux et m'appliqua un discret fard à paupière argenté.

Elle recula et me demanda de me relever et de soulever mes paupières. Je le fis l'air revêche et une remarque sarcastique au bout des lèvres. Elle écarquilla les yeux et un éclat de fierté luisit dans ses yeux noisette.

– Waouh, lâcha-t-elle.

Je me tournai vers le miroir et je confirmai son onomatopée, soufflé par le résultat. Sans me changer beaucoup elle avait su mettre en valeur ma bouche déjà pulpeuse et mes yeux de biche dont le vert était plus étincelant que jamais. La robe épousait parfaitement mes formes et les bottes donnaient un petit air rock à la tenue, la rendant moins classique. Ce corps m'avait été donné pour accomplir mon désir de séduire Sirius et voilà que je me séduisais moi-même. Fais chier. J'eus un sourire sous ma pensée. Tout cette situation était cauchemardesque.

– Narcisse est mort comme ça, me dit-elle en m'entraînant à sa suite dans les escaliers.

Je me débattis, mal à l'aise.

– Attends, je ne veux pas descendre vêtu comme ça ! Ils vont prendre des photos, mettre leur souvenir dans une Pensine pour le partager aux autres et je mettrais des semaines à éliminer les preuves ! lançai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Un silence se fit et je sentais qu'elle se retenait de rire devant mes craintes.

– Et puis pour quoi faire ?

– Sirius m'a donné l'autorisation de t'emmener dans une des meilleures boîtes de nuit sorcière de Londres. Nous n'avons jamais pu faire ça ! Avec la guerre et tout… tout ce que nous avons vécu…, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

La mention de la guerre me fit tiquer mais elle avait raison.

– Et comme je sais que Ron et toi, enfin ton autre corps, n'aurait jamais voulu m'accompagner, c'est l'occasion pour moi de te montrer les avantages d'être une fille et d'ne profiter pour sortir ! expliqua-t-elle aux anges.

Je lui lançai un regard suppliant.

– Fais-moi plaisir, s'il te plaît ! Je t'assure que ce sera drôle ! Et Sirius connaît un bar tout prêt où il compte rester un moment avec Ron.

– Très bien, cédai-je.

Après tout, on n'avait qu'une vie. Je songeai que dans quelques années, j'en rirai peut-être et dans mon corps d'homme avec un peu de chance… Mh, tu parles d'une chance… Pas moyen que Sirius m'aime un jour. Je la laissai me saisir la main et me faire descendre les marches. Ron et Sirius s'étaient exilés sur la terrasse. Je les voyais à travers la baie vitrée.

Sirius avait une bière moldue dans la main et il était assis sur une chaise, les pieds croisés et posés sur une autre, un peu plus loin. Il avait incliné sa nuque sur le dossier de la chaise et je ne voyais que ses lèvres bouger et s'étirer sur un rire pendant qu'il discutait avec Ron. Hermione me poussa vers eux et je sortis. Je titubais un peu sous la pression, trébuchant sur la marche de la terrasse. Sirius se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair et me rattrapa avant la chute. Je me retrouvai avec ses mains très proches de ma poitrine et je rougis. Il émit un son un peu gêné et une grimace d'excuse en me remettant sur pied.

– Merci, ahanai-je, rouge comme une tomate.

– Je ne m'y habituerai jamais, commenta Ron en portant sa bière à ses lèvres, les yeux ronds.

– Moi non plus, confirmai-je en lui piquant sa bière et en descendant la moitié de manière peu féminine.

Sirius et Ron me regardèrent faire, médusés, ayant apparemment du mal à s'acclimater au contraste entre ce corps et mon attitude. Je leur offris un sourire charmeur et ils semblèrent encore plus pétrifiés.

– Oh allez, arrêtez, c'est toujours moi, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Justement, répliqua Ron en se levant.

– Bon tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Sirius alors qu'Hermione entrait sur la terrasse.

Ron fut immédiatement happé par sa petite amie, les yeux brillants. Il la contempla longtemps et ne dit rien. Les compliments ce n'était pas son fort mais le regard amoureux qu'il lui lança en disait long.

– Je ne sais pas laquelle de vous deux est la plus belle ! lança innocemment Sirius et je lui écrasai le pied violemment.

Et le pire c'est qu'il semblait sincère.

– Hermione, est évidemment _la_ plus belle, se rattrapa-t-il et j'eus un sourire satisfait.

Hermione saisit le bras et m'incita d'un coup d'œil insistant à m'approcher de Sirius. Je le fis, mal à l'aise au possible. Il plaça sa main au creux de mes reins et je sentis tout mon corps chauffer de manière anormale. Heureusement, il nous fit disparaître avant que la combustion spontanée ne m'emporte. Je me détachai de sa prise dès que nous fûmes dans une rue animée de Londres, un peu à l'écart du centre. Des jeunes légèrement alcoolisés rigolaient et faisaient du bruit. Il n'y avait que des enseignes de magasins fermés et aucun appartement en vue. Le tapage ne semblait donc pas déranger grand monde.

– C'est l'un des rares endroits où moldus et sorciers se côtoient. Les sorciers sont restreints par des sorts afin de ne pas pratiquer la magie devant les moldus. Mais si un accident arrivait, on peut imaginer que personne ne croirait un moldu sorti d'ici, expliqua Hermione en pointant du doigt un groupe de jeunes très imbibés.

– On peut imaginer oui, dis-je avec un sourire.

– Allez, suis-moi, l'entrée est gratuite pour les filles !

Je la laissai me traîner par le bras et je lançai un regard suppliant à Sirius et Ron. Ce dernier me fit un salut de la main avec un sourire crispé, l'air de dire « je ne m'opposerai pas à elle, c'est bien trop risqué ». Sirius avait un air inquiet mais ne leva pas le petit doigt. Hermione me fit franchir la porte d'entrée. Un couloir sombre menait à une source de jeux de lumières ahurissants. Le long des murs, quelques personnes étaient assises, semblant assez mal en point ou simplement occupées à discuter.

Puis je pénétrai dans un autre monde, mes oreilles furent envahies par la musique, mes yeux par les stroboscopes et mes narines par la fumée qui me donna le tournis. La piste de danse était énorme, surplombée par un véritable mur du son, monté sur une esplanade où s'affairaient quelques DJs. Hermione me tira vers le bar et se hissa sur un tabouret. La musique était moins oppressante ici, plus ténue.

– Va t'asseoir plus loin, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

– Pourquoi ? lui demandai-je sans comprendre.

– Fais ce que je te dis, assieds-toi au bar un peu plus loin, passe la main dans tes cheveux et prends l'air le plus mystérieux possible. Tu verras.

J'avais envie de me pendre. Sincèrement. Mais je fis ce qu'elle me disait, étourdi par les basses puissantes qui envoyaient une pop acide. Je me hissai sur un tabouret. Je lançai un regard assassin à Hermione et elle désigna mes jambes d'un signe de tête. Je m'étais assis comme un homme, les jambes écartées, et cela lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Je les croisai élégamment avec un regard de défi, laissant mon pied s'agiter dans le vide au rythme de la musique. Je pianotai de mes doigts sur le bar devant moi, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que j'attendais. Je fis ce qu'Hermione avait dit et me passai une main voluptueuse dans les cheveux, pensant à toutes les manières dont je lui ferai payer cet affront.

Je fus surpris lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi. Un jeune homme s'était accoudé près de moi.

– Je peux vous payer un verre ? Une jeune femme aussi jolie que vous ne devrait pas être seule au bar, me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je me retins de lui ficher mon poing dans la figure, songeant qu'un verre gratuit, c'était quand même déjà ça. Ah. Voilà. C'était donc ça le plan d'Hermione. Une fille seule est bien plus facile à aborder et séduire que deux filles. Et qui dit séduire, dit le fameux « je peux vous offrir un verre ».

– Doucement, ce n'est pas parce que tu me payes un verre que je vais accepter n'importe quoi, le prévins-je.

– Je ne vous proposerai pas n'importe quoi, cela devrait régler la question, me lança-t-il avec un autre sourire ultra brillant.

Il fit signe au barman et celui-ci fit glisser vers nous deux shots de tequila. J'attrapai habilement le mien et le descendit avant même que le jeune homme ait saisi le sien. Je reposai le verre dans un tintement sec, savourant la sensation de chaleur que l'alcool me procura aussitôt. Le jeune homme me regarda, éberlué. Puis un sourire encore plus large s'installa sur ses lèvres.

– Vous aviez soif, j'imagine.

Je me contentai de rire, l'observant descendre son verre de manière beaucoup moins masculine que moi au final. Je sondai un peu ce qu'il dégageait. J'étais à peu près certain qu'il était moldu. Je lançai un regard discret à Hermione, lui levant les pouces discrètement alors qu'un type lui offrait à son tour un verre. Elle me fit un grand sourire.

– Au fait, je m'appelle Kyle, me dit-il et je lui tendis la main.

Il la saisit, encore plus étonné.

– Enchanté, Kyle, lui dis-je en la serrant énergiquement.

Il attendit la suite qui ne vint pas. Quand, il reprit la parole, il était repassé à un tutoiement moins formel qui me fit un peu grincer des dents.

– Je peux savoir ton nom ?

– Non, répondis-je simplement avec un sourire.

Je n'étais pas désespéré au point de céder à ce corps féminin et de repartir avec n'importe quel type de cette boîte. Je n'étais même pas attiré par les hommes. Juste par… Sirius. Il ne sembla pas se décourager, appréciant même mon côté un peu sauvage.

– Un autre verre et tu me donnes ton prénom ?

– Ah… si tu me prends par les sentiments…, lui dis-je avec un sourire éclatant.

Il sembla un instant perturbé, comme ébloui et j'éteignis le sourire. Vraiment ? Les filles pouvaient faire cet effet-là et se laisser payer des verres dans ce genre d'endroits ? Absolument génial ! Je descendis le deuxième shot et le reposai.

– Rachel, lui dis-je.

– Rachel, répéta-t-il semblant goûter la sonorité. Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici, tu n'étais jamais venue ?

Naturellement, il nous commanda un autre verre. Au vu de ses vêtements, il devait rouler sur l'or et je ne culpabilisai pas trop en descendant le troisième shot, surveillant Hermione du coin de l'œil. Elle se laissait payer un verre puis expédiai le gars, rapidement remplacé par un autre. Elle semblait beaucoup s'en amuser et l'alcool commençait à lui faire briller les yeux.

– C'est la première fois que je viens, répondis-je au jeune homme.

– Pas la dernière, j'espère.

– Mmh, répondis-je évasivement.

Je vis un homme se faire un peu plus insistant avec Hermione et je me crispai. Je posai une main solide sur l'épaule de Kyle et descendis de mon tabouret. Je sentais l'alcool faire effet rapidement. C'était… pas normal ! D'habitude, je tenais mieux que ça l'alcool. Dans mon autre corps… Je faillis me frapper le front du plat de la main. Mon corps était plus chétif et traitait naturellement moins bien l'alcool. Quelle plaie !

– Excuse-moi, Kyle, je dois aller voir une amie ! A plus, lui dis-je en m'éclipsant vers Hermione.

Je me plaçai à ses côtés et lançai un regard noir à l'homme plus âgé que nous qui se faisait un peu trop entreprenant malgré ses protestations. Il se tenait trop près d'elle, et ne partait pas malgré sa demande claire.

– Viens, Hermione, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle la saisit, un peu sonnée, et descendit de son siège. L'homme la regardait, le regard flou. Il était complètement bourré et je soupirai en commençant à entraîner Hermione plus loin. Il m'agrippa le poignet, je me retournai, lui saisissant violemment l'avant-bras et le tordant dans son dos jusqu'à ce que ma bouche soit prêt de son oreille

– Ne me touche surtout pas sans ma permission, compris ? Ne t'approche plus de mon amie ou de moi où je me débrouille pour que tu ne puisses plus utiliser tes sales pattes pendant quelques mois.

Quelques personnes se tournèrent vers nous, hésitant à intervenir.

– Compris ? répétai-je alors que l'homme se contentait de gémir de douleur, m'envoyant son haleine chargée en pleine figure.

Je plissai le nez de dégoût mais ne relâchai pas tout de suite.

– Compris.

– Voilà, on est donc d'accord, lui dis-je d'un ton méprisant en le relâchant.

Il ne demanda pas son reste et partit. Je saisis le poignet d'Hermione et l'entraînai à l'abri des regards au milieu des danseurs et de l'obscurité rompue par les lumières tamisées. Je me tournai vers elle, m'apprêtant à lui passer un savon mais je la surpris, morte de rire, accrochée à mon épaule pour ne pas tomber. Je restai bouche bée.

– Tu sais, je suis une sorcière, un membre de l'Ordre, j'aurai pu me débrouiller seule ! dit-elle entre deux rires.

En effet, elle connaissait deux ou trois prises qui auraient pu mettre hors service un gars de sa trempe.

– Je sais, mais je ne peux pas...

Elle m'interrompit, toujours hilare.

– Tu es adorable, très cavalier, dit-elle en se redressant un peu, reprenant un semblant de contenance.

Je roulai des yeux, excédé. Je voyais bien qu'elle était déjà bien alcoolisée et sa démarche était un peu chancelante, ses yeux trop brillants même dans la pénombre et son regard ne parvenait pas vraiment à se fixer sur moi. Où était passé la Hermione si raisonnable que j'avais connue ? Elle avait sans doute laissé la place à la Hermione qui n'avait jamais vraiment été adolescente. Alors au lieu de la sortir de cette boîte de nuit comme me le dictait ma raison, je la laissai rire encore et encore. Je la laissai profiter de cette soirée qu'elle aurait voulu vivre plutôt que de faire la guerre. Je la laissai être une jeune femme normale, oublier le temps d'un instant.

– Danse, me dit-elle soudain. Tu ne vas pas rester raide comme un piquet au milieu de la piste de danse. Allez !

– Très peu pour moi, lui dis-je, hurlant par-dessus la musique.

Mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus, qu'elle me saisissait les mains et me faisait tournoyer.

– Regarde, tu as juste à bouger tes hanches, déjà de gauche à droite.

Je le fis sans grande conviction, seulement motivé par l'éclat d'amusement que je n'avais plus vu dans son regard depuis si longtemps. Peut-être depuis ce bal en quatrième année alors que Victor l'avait invitée si galamment.

– Bien ! Maintenant bouge tes épaules et accompagne les mouvements avec tes bras, tes mains, puis bouge un peu tes jambes.

Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes hanches, m'accompagnant dans mes premiers mouvements maladroits. Une fois que j'eus saisi, elle me prit les épaules et les bougea. Elle s'empara de mes bras, me les faisant lever, puis les lâchant en haut, m'obligeant à les descendre tout doucement le long de mon corps. Je me calai sur le rythme et me convainquis que j'oublierai tout ça demain matin. Que personne ne me voyait hormis les personnes à deux mètres à la ronde. Ce qui faisait quand même un sacré paquet de monde tant nous étions serrés.

Je pris sur moi et m'amusai, au détriment de la situation que je vivais qui prêtait à tout sauf au rire. Je me délassai dans ce corps que je tendais tout le temps, sur la défensive. Je me déliai, bougeant de plus en plus, avec plus de volupté. C'était incroyable ce que les filles pouvaient faire et les réactions que cela engendrait, les regards. Je pouvais jouer de tout, d'un roulement de hanche, d'un mouvement d'épaule accompagné d'un regard malicieux, de ma bouche entre ouverte, de mes yeux voilés, de mes cheveux que mes mains soulevaient et relâchaient, de la peau découverte de mes bras hérissée de chair de poule. Aucune ne m'avait fait cet effet-là depuis longtemps et j'eus un sourire triste en songeant que le regard de Sirius n'avait aucune chance de se détourner un jour de ces magnifiques créatures enchanteresses que les femmes avaient le pouvoir de devenir. Ni comment j'avais pu m'en détourner, à vrai dire.

J'ignorai pendant combien de temps nous dansâmes mais je rejoignis le bar au bout d'un long moment, décidant que je me sentais un peu fatigué. Le barman m'adressa un sourire charmeur et m'envoya deux shots alors qu'Hermione venait à mes côtés.

– Ma tournée, nous dit-il.

Je saisis le petit verre et le levai à son attention, le remerciant du regard. Hermione l'avala cul sec et je la suivis. Elle grimaça en le reposant.

– Je crois que c'est assez d'alcool pour ce soir.

– Pour la semaine, tu veux dire, dis-je, hilare, en la voyant chanceler.

Elle se pencha sur moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

– Merci, Harry. Je voulais vraiment essayer… tout ça.

– De rien, dis-je en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux. Et tu avais raison, l'alcool gratuit c'est un avantage à être une fille !

Mon ton était moqueur et elle rit.

– Il n'y a pas que ça comme avantage, heureusement !

– Eh bien je coûte moins cher en alcool. La moitié de ma consommation minimum en tant qu'homme m'a rendu floue en quelques minutes, répondis-je en tapotant d'un doigt le petit verre vide posé devant moi.

– On y va ? dit-elle d'une voix soudain grognonne, épuisée.

Je lorgnai la montre du barman et captai l'heure. Il était déjà trois heures.

– On y va, confirmai-je en me relevant l'entraînant à ma suite.

Je la soutins pour qu'elle descende de la chaise et elle retrouva un semblant d'équilibre une fois sur le sol. Je nous fis emprunter le couloir et débouchai enfin sur la sortie. La rue était moins peuplée et l'air frais de la nuit me fit du bien. Je vis Sirius et Ron discuter, appuyés sur un mur, mon parrain lui expliquant quelque chose à grand renforts de gestes, chose à laquelle Ron répondait par des éclats de rires impressionnant. Ils nous virent sortir et Hermione sursauta soudain :

– J'ai oublié ma pochette à l'intérieur !

– Laisse je m'en charge, lui dis-je en voyant Ron se diriger sur elle à grands pas. Je te la ramène demain, rentre, tu as besoin de dormir.

Je lui adressai un sourire et posai un baiser sur sa tempe. Je fis un signe vers Ron pour lui dire que tout allait bien et avant qu'il ne m'ait atteint, je me dirigeai à nouveau vers la boîte. Je m'engouffrai dans le couloir enfumé et fouillai le bar des yeux en arrivant. Heureusement, personne ne s'était approché de l'endroit où Hermione avait oublié sa pochette. Je la saisis et fis demi-tour. Quand je sortis à nouveau dans la rue, elle était déserte et je constatai avec soulagement qu'Hermione avait été rapatriée par Ron au square Grimmaurd. Par contre, aucune trace de Sirius... Je soupçonnais qu'il avait été obligé de les accompagner un instant vu l'état de la jeune femme.

J'allais passer la porte quand on m'attira brutalement dehors, dans un recoin sombre et désert, me plaquant contre un mur. Je sentis un souffle brûlant d'alcool caresser mon visage et je reconnus l'homme de toute à l'heure. Un autre en renfort, semblait plus sobre et me saisit les poignets, les plaquant au-dessus de ma tête. Je me débattis mais je réalisai à quel point j'étais loin de mes forces habituelles dans ce corps.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Suspens ! :O

Désolée de l'arrêter là ! On verra si vous arrivez à me convaincre de vite poster la suite héhéhéhé ! (appelle à review à peine dissimulé xD)

En tout cas, j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, je me disais que pour accepter un corps, rien n'est aussi efficace que de danser, de sentir les regards sur nous alors voilà ;)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Ah et si **question** ! C'est quoi la fic la plus **drôle** que vous ayez lu ? J'en cherche désespérément donc si vous avez des titres… !

A bientôt !

Lot of love,

Jelyel


	9. Chapitre Huitième

**Got You Under My Skin**

**Disclaimer : **Habituel, rien n'est à moi sauf les scénarios un peu bizarres… :D

**Précédemment :** La guerre est terminée. Harry voit soudain son deuil interrompu par le retour de Sirius. Aux yeux de tous c'est un miracle inespéré. Aux yeux d'Harry aussi c'est un miracle inespéré. Mais également le maintien d'un secret qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment enfouir : ses sentiments pour lui. Dès l'arrivée de son parrain, il ne sait plus comment agir et réagit de la seule manière possible : la fuite. Dans son entreprise, sa main entre en contact avec un objet étrange qui le plonge dans l'inconscience la plus totale... Il se réveille dans le corps d'une femme, en plein cauchemar. Ce changement entraîne également une certaine instabilité magique ! Sirius lui propose donc de venir vivre avec lui loin du QG de l'ordre afin de le protéger au mieux. Un soir, Hermione a la formidable idée de l'emmener en boîte afin de le détendre et de profiter de moments qu'ils n'ont pas pu partager dans l'adolescence. A la sortie, Harry se fait agresser par des hommes (pervers, moches et… bon ok, je me tais !) désireux de lui faire passer une très mauvaise fin de nuit… Suspens… !

**Ecriture :** 15 chapitres et un épilogue, fini !

**RAR** :

_Brunhylde :_ Oh Yeaaaaah Brunhylde ! :D Oh quand même pas ! C'est pas si horrible qu'une fin de saison de GoT, y a pas de comparaison possible ! Puis vous savez qu'avec moi vous avez la suite sous peu (hmm) alors qu'avec GoT on doit attendre… un an *pars pleurer et résister de regarder les épisodes qui ont leaké ce weekend*  
Merci, trop contente que ça t'ait plu !  
Ouiiiii je connais cette fic je crois, je m'étais bien marrée aussi ! Ça doit pouvoir se retrouver facilement avec les mots clefs !  
Merci encore ! A bientôt !

_Lulu44_ : Heeeey et oui encore encore toi ! :D Ça fait plaisir ! Oui je pense qu'on peut facilement s'identifier à Hermione haha ! On fait toutes un peu pareil ! La suite arriiiiiive !  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! A bientôt !

_Guest_ : Eh oui, la désillusion xD Ah non mais je te remercie grammar nazi ! J'aime pas laisser passer des fautes comme ça mais comme je me relis moi-même c'est chaud de tout détecter ! Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir signalé, j'essaye de corriger ça sous peu ! Heureusement qu'il y a des yeux de lynx qui me préviennent !  
Merci pour ta review ! A bientôt !

**Note**

Bon je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews, comme d'hab' ! Je vous remercie, je prends vraiment plaisir à le faire, à vous lire, à vous écrire… Je trouve ça génial de pouvoir échanger !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et bonne vacances aux concernés ! Bon courage aux autres !

* * *

**Chapitre Huitième**

Ils me plaquèrent une main sur la bouche pour me bâillonner. Je voulus hurler mais je ne provoquais presque aucun son.

– Tu pensais pouvoir m'humilier et t'en sortir comme ça, espèce de garce ? susurra l'alcoolique de toute à l'heure.

Garce ? Moi ? Espèce de… Je mordis violemment la main qui m'empêchait de hurler et il la retira en poussant un sifflement de douleur. Il me gifla si fort que ma tête cogna contre le mur. Ma lèvre s'ouvrit sous l'impact. Sonné, je tentai de reprendre mes esprits et de les atteindre avec n'importe quoi, mes pieds, mes genoux mais ils me tenaient et rien n'y faisait. Une panique sans nom me saisit lorsque l'un d'eux effleura mon ventre. Des larmes d'impuissance coulèrent sur mes joues alors que même ma magie ne répondait pas à mon appel. Je ne pouvais même pas lancer le moindre sort sans baguette. J'étais fichu.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit sourd et l'un des hommes fut tiré en arrière et assommé brutalement. Dans l'obscurité, je ne vis rien avant que Sirius n'apparaisse devant moi, décochant un crochet du droit précis dans la mâchoire du deuxième homme. Je regardai le premier se relever mais Sirius le saisit par le col, une rage incroyable inscrite sur ses traits. Il lui offrit un sourire féroce et lui asséna son poing dans la tempe. Le deuxième voulut s'enfuir mais Sirius pointa soudain sa baguette sur lui, écrasant sa main sous sa chaussure, une lueur de folie dans ses yeux. Une lueur que je lui avais connue et qui avait fait craindre aux gens la pire orientation pour un sorcier si puissant. Une lueur que je comprenais et que j'aimais de manière tordue comme une partie de lui, même s'il la refusait. Je retrouvai mes esprits à ce moment-là et me précipitai sur lui, ma main attrapant la sienne, abaissant sa baguette.

– Non ! Sirius, arrête, c'est un moldu, tu auras des problèmes ! lui hurlai-je.

– C'est une insulte ? rugit l'homme en se relevant à moitié.

– Non, une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, lui répondit froidement Sirius, me dégageant d'un mouvement de bras pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur l'homme.

Je m'interposai, me plaçant devant lui, le souffle court. Je savais qu'il tuerait cet homme sans le moindre remord sur le coup, mais seulement sur le coup... Je le savais car j'entendais ses pensées murmurer le sort de mort, prêtes à le formuler à haute voix. Il était hors de contrôle. Presque fou.

– Sirius, regarde-moi. Reste avec moi, lui dis-je d'une voix ferme, saisissant son visage entre mes deux mains, cherchant à capter son regard. Reste avec moi.

J'attrapai sa baguette et la rangeai dans mon décolleté, une main toujours posée sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, le souffle erratique. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et sa mâchoire se contracta violemment sous mes doigts. L'homme gémit derrière nous, tentant de ramper alors que le pied de Sirius écrasait toujours sa main, l'empêchant de bouger.

– Respire et laisse-moi gérer ça. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

– Tu ne supporterais pas que ton parrain soit un meurtrier, pas vrai ? ricana-t-il d'une voix brisée.

– Non, je ne supporterai pas de te voir souffrir de l'être. Sirius tu pourrais avoir été responsable d'un génocide que je ne saurai toujours pas comment te détester… Mais j'ai tué et je sais ce que ça fait, murmurai-je d'une voix calme. Je sais comment ça salit l'âme. Je ne veux pas que tu portes ça… Tu es pur… Plus que je ne le serai jamais et je refuse…

Ma voix se brisa. Cette fois c'est lui qui saisit mon visage à deux mains. Il plaqua son front contre le mien, semblant ardemment vouloir dire quelque chose. Mais il se ravisa, se contentant de fermer les yeux comme sous le coup d'une douleur intense. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un baiser un peu tremblant sur son front, laissant mes lèvres redescendre en une caresse légère sur l'arête de son nez. L'homme derrière nous grogna à nouveau.

Sans prévenir, je fis un demi-tour sur moi-même et assénai mon pied dans la figure de mon agresseur. Le regarder tomber au sol, inconscient, me fit étrangement du bien. Je m'approchai et dans un cri de rage et de frustration, je lui flanquai un autre coup dans le ventre, entendant quelques côtes craquer sous la puissance du choc. J'exécutai la même chose avec ses parties, et reculai, échevelé. Je refermai mes bras autour de moi, un souffle hystérique filtrant entre mes lèvres ouvertes.

Je butai contre quelque chose derrière moi et les bras puissants de Sirius se refermèrent sur ma silhouette trop frêle. Il les détacha un instant et j'entendis un frottement de tissu. Je sentis soudain son odeur sur moi, amenée par sa veste en cuir qui lui seyait à merveille. Elle paraissait énorme et large sur mes maigres épaules. Mais le cuir déjà chaud me procura une chaleur bienvenue. Il referma à nouveau ses bras sur moi.

Il nous fit transplaner immédiatement et nous atterrîmes dans sa chambre. Il me tourna entre ses bras et je m'agrippai à son t-shirt, mes doigts le serrant convulsivement. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui alors que je n'avais jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit d'autre que moi-même pour me protéger avant. Mais ce soir…

Il me recula de lui et se mit à m'examiner, les sourcils froncés et une culpabilité écrasante émanant par tous les pores de sa peau. Il passa un doigt sur ma lèvre ouverte et des sanglots étouffés montèrent de ma gorge. Je les refrénai autant que possible. Je me dérobai à son toucher, ne pouvant plus supporter son regard douloureux.

– Je suis désolé, j'aurai été dans mon autre corps, j'aurai pu me retenir de pleurer mais là…, hoquetai-je, au bord de la crise de nerf.

– Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de craquer, dit-il, et il se crispa à ces mots. Je suis désolé.

– Désolé de quoi ? répondis-je la voix tremblante.

– J'ai dû aider Ron à emmener Hermione transplaner à l'abri des regards, il y avait quelques personnes dans la rue principale. Je… Je suis parti seulement trois ou quatre minutes tout au plus, j'aurai dû rester avec toi. Je suis déplorable pour te protéger, Molly avait raison de ne pas vouloir…

– Sirius, ferme-la, claquai-je sèchement. Ce corps serait un autre, tu n'aurais même pas eu besoin d'intervenir. Je sais m'occuper de moi-même en temps normal. Et si tu n'avais pas du tout été là, j'aurai sans doute été…

Je m'arrêtai, le souvenir de leurs mains sur mon ventre en caresses empressées et écœurantes me soulevait le cœur. Sirius dût le voir puisqu'il relâcha sa prise sur moi, voyant mon malaise.

– Je suis désolé, je comprendrais que tu veuilles que je te laisse tranquille, me dit-il, cherchant ses mots.

– Non, non, au contraire. Ne me laisse pas tranquille, lui dis-je en saisissant sa main, tordant ses doigts entre les miens.

Je restai un moment comme ça et il ne bougea pas, me laissant agir à mon rythme suite aux récents événements.

– Sacrée droite, hein ? lui dis-je avec un sourire faible en soulevant sa main aux jointures un peu rougies.

– Il y a plusieurs années, c'était dans les mâchoires de Mangemorts que je les assénai. J'ai un peu perdu la main, dit-il avec une grimace suivie d'un sourire entendu.

Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été s'il ne l'avait pas perdu… Je me relevai et rejoignis en silence la salle de bain. Il ne me suivit pas et je ne m'attardai pas sous la douche, refusant d'être seul trop longtemps. Je me mettais à penser et je voulais éviter ça à tout prix. Je saisis un pyjama dans ma chambre, un jogging noir et un débardeur vert. Je le passai et abandonnai la veste de Sirius sur mon lit. Je montai à l'étage à pas de loup. La porte de la chambre de mon parrain était entre ouverte et de la lumière filtrait.

Je toquai discrètement et une seconde plus tard il ouvrait en grand la porte, s'effaçant pour me laisser passer. J'avançai doucement et m'immobilisai au milieu de la pièce. Il s'était changé également. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon en lin gris. Je m'efforçai de ne pas le regarder avec trop d'insistance et baissai les yeux sur le sol, trouvant les motifs du tapis rouge fascinants tout à coup.

Je sentis deux mains brûlantes se poser sur mes épaules et me diriger vers le lit. Il m'y fit m'y asseoir et saisit délicatement mes jambes pour me tourner de manière à m'allonger dans l'immense lit. Il me recouvrit de la couverture épaisse et je me laissai border, me tournant sur le côté pour l'observer. Il recula, un sourire doux aux lèvres et il s'assit sur la chaise devant son bureau, les coudes sur les bras du fauteuil et les mains jointes sur ses abdominaux que je voyais à travers la blancheur presque transparente de son t-shirt.

Je papillonnai, perdant un instant mon regard dessus avant de me reprendre. Il éteignit la lumière d'un geste de la main et l'obscurité nous envahit. L'alcool toujours présent dans mon organisme, mêlé à la terreur que j'avais ressentie, me fit trembler comme une feuille. Je l'entendis approcher et je levai les yeux sur lui alors qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, Harry ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douloureusement basse.

– Je…

Je ne savais pas ou plutôt je savais et je n'osais pas. J'avais besoin d'une seule chose, irrationnelle.

– Je veux que tu… Désolé, c'est vraiment bizarre mais donne-moi tes mains, s'il te plaît, demandai-je nerveusement.

Il me les tendit sans hésitation, effleurant ma joue pour me signaler où elles étaient dans l'obscurité. Je me débarrassai un peu de la couverture encombrante et déposai ses mains sur mon ventre, là où ces hommes les avaient posées. Aussitôt, il déroba ses mains aux miennes.

– Sirius, je t'en prie, murmurai-je. N'y vois rien d'étrange, je veux juste… recouvrir ça d'un contact familier… voulu, tu comprends ?

– Je ne suis pas certain que tu veuilles ce genre de contact avec ton vieux parrain.

– C'est mon ventre, Sirius, juste mon ventre, dis-je avec un rire étranglé. Et rappelles-toi, je suis plus âgé. Je viens de prendre au moins… cinq ans de plus ce soir. Aide-moi à rajeunir.

– Mais même, protesta-t-il pourtant je sentis le sourire dans sa voix.

Pourtant, quand je saisis à nouveau ses mains, il ne résista pas. Je les apposai sur la peau fraîche de mon ventre et le contraste entre sa peau chaude et ma froideur me fit sursauter cette fois. Ses mains étaient douces, respectueuses et familières. Il me laissa faire, alors que je les plaçai là où, eux, les avait placé. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai, remplaçant le souvenir nauséeux par la sensation douce et chaude que me procuraient les mains de Sirius là, maintenant… Juste posée sur mon ventre.

Je les laissai ainsi un bon moment puis je le relâchai, me tournant sur le côté, lui faisant dos. Je ne dis pas un mot et je le sentis simplement s'installer à mes côtés. Un silence apaisant s'installa.

– Tu vois, on rattrape tellement le temps perdu que je me retrouve à dormir avec toi parce que j'ai la trouille de dormir seul ce soir. Tu viens de rencontrer un Harry Potter de cinq ans, j'espère que tu es satisfait, dis-je avant de rire un peu.

Il pouffa, se tournant vers moi, son souffle effleurant mon cou de loin.

– Tu es loin d'être encore un gamin, Harry.

– Oh, et il t'a fallu me voir dans ce corps pour t'en apercevoir ?

– Non, je le sais. Depuis un moment déjà, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Je crois même que tu n'as jamais vraiment pu être un enfant.

Je ne répondis rien, conscient qu'il allait s'endormir, alors que des milliers de questions brûlaient sur mes lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, il émit un son à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le soupir et s'approcha de moi, plaquant le haut de son torse contre mes omoplates et veillant à ce que le bas de nos corps ne se touchent pas. Il dégagea mes longs cheveux d'un geste paresseux de la main et nicha sa tête dans le creux de mon cou avant de passer un bras sur ma taille, posant l'une de ses mains aux doigts fins sur mon ventre.

J'étais pétrifié, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Alors je restai comme ça, me détendant peu à peu alors que sa respiration se faisait plus ample, plus endormie. Je posais ma main contre la sienne sur mon ventre et inspirai profondément. Je ne pouvais nier à quel point le contact m'apaisait et me tendait tout à la fois. J'avais chaud et un désir incroyable avait enflammé mon corps. Apparemment le désir chez les hommes et chez les femmes étaient élevés à la simple intensité. Ou peut-être était-ce mon esprit d'homme qui provoquait à un tel chahut dans ce corps féminin ? Je l'ignorai mais ce n'était pas la soirée. Vraiment pas. Ni le moment. Et je remerciai tous les dieux de ne plus être doté en cet instant d'une certaine partie de mon anatomie qui m'aurait sans doute trahi et mis mal à l'aise même dans le cas contraire.

Pourtant je m'endormis sans problème, ma nuit fut étrangement paisible. Je m'éveillai seul dans le grand lit de Sirius. Le soleil était déjà haut et je dégageai mon encombrante chevelure de mon visage. Je m'étirai largement et sortis de la chambre. J'angoissai un peu, incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter. Je constatai avec soulagement que Sirius occupait la salle de bain. Je me dirigeai donc dans la cuisine. Je lançai quelques toasts à griller et saisis le pot de confiture neuf.

Et tout se compliqua. Je tentai de l'ouvrir, forçant du mieux que le pouvais sur le couvercle sans que celui-ci ne bouge d'un pouce. J'émis un cri de rage frustré et reposai le pot loin de moi, juste à temps pour voir Sirius m'observer, hilare.

– Et tu trouves ça drôle ?

– Très. Au moins quelque chose dans ce monde te résiste et je trouve ça satisfaisant. Même s'il ne s'agit que d'un pot de confiture.

Je le fusillai du regard et pris un air renfrogné.

– Allez donne-le-moi, dit-il en tendant sa main aux doigts solides, loin de la délicatesse des miens actuellement.

– Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas à cause de ce corps, il est juste… plus difficile à ouvrir que les autres, marmonnai-je, de mauvaise foi en lui tendant l'objet du crime, résigné.

– Oui, oui, ça doit être ça, balaya-t-il en saisissant le bocal, ses doigts recouvrant les miens. Tu veux que je fasse semblant de peiner à l'ouvrir ou ton ego survivra ?

– Haha, très drôle Sirius, répondis-je en piquant un fard, non pas à cause de sa remarque, mais à cause du contact de nos peaux que mon corps de jeune femme en fleur ne supporta pas.

Je détachai mes doigts de sous les siens et il me lança un regard cryptique. Je l'observai, le défiant du regard d'ouvrir ce fichu pot de confiture. Il le saisit avec un sourire moqueur et l'ouvrit sans la moindre difficulté. Il sembla même un instant surpris qu'il s'ouvre si facilement.

– Tu te fiches de moi ? souffla-t-il, prêt à partir dans un immense éclat de rire.

Je le regardai les yeux ronds.

– Je suis certain que je t'ai mâché le travail sans le savoir, je devais être à deux doigts de réussir à l'ouvrir ! me défendis-je.

Sirius ne dit rien, cloué par ma mauvaise foi. Puis, le coin de mes lèvres tressauta, réfrénant à grande peine un rire. Puis j'éclatai franchement, écoutant avec plaisir son rire se joindre au mien, moqueur au possible.

– Tu as déjà petit déjeuner ? lui demandai-je.

– Non, je t'attendais, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la cafetière qu'il mit en route.

Je fis griller quelques toasts en plus et sortis le beurre. Nous nous installâmes tranquillement. J'avais une faim de loup, mais je savais que mon appétit avait néanmoins diminué. Je ne mangeais plus comme quatre mais dévorais seulement une quantité normale de nourriture. C'était étrange.

– Comment vas-tu ce matin ? me demanda soudain Sirius, remuant distraitement sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

Je me raclai la gorge, mal à l'aise.

– Je suis désolé pour hier soir, Sirius, murmurai-je avant de prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille, délaissant mon café bouillant.

Sirius prit une gorgée du sien, me fixant par-dessus sa tasse, pas du tout dérangé par la chaleur du breuvage.

– De quoi t'excuses-tu ? finit-il par demander.

– De t'avoir inquiété, d'avoir squatté ton lit comme un gosse, d'avoir pleuré comme une madeleine, énonçai-je d'une voix plate, baissant un peu les yeux.

Il reposa sa tasse et bascula sa chaise en arrière, me toisant, le regard électrique.

– Tu n'as pas demandé à ces minables de t'attaquer. Tu avais le droit de pleurer comme une madeleine après une telle chose, même si je ne saisis pas bien la comparaison avec une madeleine. Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ta mère employer cette expression, ça doit être moldu. Et je préfère veiller sur ton sommeil si tu ne te sens pas de dormir seul après ce genre d'évènements qu'on peut qualifier de « choquant » pour n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée.

J'émis un rire faible à la mention de la « madeleine » puis restai muet.

– Sirius, je… Merci. Juste merci, murmurai-je après un long silence.

Il secoua la tête, balayant mes remerciements avec un sourire tendre. J'étais conscient que le voir ainsi, si ouvert, si détendu sans faire des blagues à tout va et prendre des risques inconsidérés était rare. J'étais conscient qu'il s'ouvrait à moi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre et que, malgré le peu de temps que nous avions passé ensemble, j'étais sans doute la personne qui le connaissait le mieux. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de faux semblants. Nous ne nous étions jamais caché, complètement vulnérables, avec nos blessures. Et même si je voyais les siennes, je me sentais faible à côté de lui. Il était si droit, si juste, si fort face à tout ce qui s'était pourtant produit, si loyal, si aimant… Je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait être aussi magnifique, dégager un tel magnétisme envoûtant en ayant souffert autant que lui.

J'avais dû le fixer un peu trop longtemps avec un air indéchiffrable puisqu'il haussa un sourcil interrogateur à mon intention.

– Oh euh, je vais… Je vais prendre ma douche ! A toute à l'heure ! lançai-je en quittant la table, débarrassant prestement quelques éléments dont nous ne nous servions plus.

Puis je filai sous la douche sans demander mon reste. Je restai un moment sous le jet d'eau, tentant par tous les moyens d'évacuer la surcharge de… sentiments que j'avais ressenti.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Blabla de J' :**

Bon une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre ! De manière générale j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et j'espère que à se ressent ! Je voulais vraiment placer Sirius et Harry sur un pied d'égalité en termes de dépendance à l'autre. On a davantage senti celle d'Harry mais c'est pas une petite chose fragile, loin de là. Sirius aussi a ses casseroles et Harry apaise un peu ce côté-là de lui… Donc voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu !

**Je vous tease un peu : prochain chapitre, session d'entraînement à la danse pour le bal au Ministère ! Mais pas que… :) **

J'ai une petite **question** pour vous ! Que pensez-vous des auteurs qui ne répondent pas individuellement aux reviewers ? Est-ce que vous le prenez mal ou est-ce que vous vous en fichez de recevoir ou non une réponse ? Vous en faites pas, quelles que soient vos réponses, je continuerai à vous répondre individuellement, c'est juste que je laisse pas mal de reviews et sur dix j'en ai genre deux qui trouvent réponses, je sais pas trop si c'est normal ou si j'ai des principes à la c** xD Peut-être que je suis juste moisie et trop à cheval sur la communication et l'échange m'enfin je voudrais votre avis sur la chose :D

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, ou avant si je trouve la force en moi haha !

Bisous !

Lot of love,

Jelyel


	10. Chapitre Neuvième

**Got You Under My Skin**

**Disclaimer :**Habituel, rien n'est à moi sauf les scénarios un peu bizarres… :D

**Précédemment :** La guerre est terminée. Harry voit soudain son deuil interrompu par le retour de Sirius. Aux yeux de tous c'est un miracle inespéré. Aux yeux d'Harry aussi c'est un miracle inespéré. Mais également le maintien d'un secret qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment enfouir : ses sentiments pour lui. Dès l'arrivée de son parrain, il ne sait plus comment agir et réagit de la seule manière possible : la fuite. Dans son entreprise, sa main entre en contact avec un objet étrange qui le plonge dans l'inconscience la plus totale... Il se réveille dans le corps d'une femme, en plein cauchemar. Ce changement entraîne également une certaine instabilité magique ! Sirius lui propose donc de venir vivre avec lui loin du QG de l'ordre afin de le protéger au mieux. Un soir, Hermione a la formidable idée de l'emmener en boîte afin de le détendre et de profiter de moments qu'ils n'ont pas pu partager dans l'adolescence. A la sortie, Harry se fait agresser par des hommes (pervers, moches et… bon ok, je me tais !) désireux de lui faire passer une très mauvaise fin de nuit… Sirius le sauve à temps et ils passent la nuit ensembles (pas au sens biblique du terme nan mais oh !). Et Harry n'est pas au bout de ses peines puisque la soirée au Ministère approche et nécessite que Sirius lui apprenne à danser…

**Ecriture :** 15 chapitres et un épilogue, fini !

**RAR** :

_Astaroth271_ : Ah lalala les hommes :P Oh ils finiront par se l'avouer, pas encore mais bientôt ! Encore trois chapitres pour Harry dans ce corps ne t'en fais pas :D  
Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt !

_Aiiwa _: Oh t'es trop mignonne ! Merci mille fois, ça me touche vraiment !  
Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Pour moi aussi c'est quelque chose qui me semble essentiel ! La question était posée en tant que lectrice, étant donné que j'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'auteurs ne répondaient pas et je trouve ça un peu étonnant et… pas top top niveau respect effectivement !  
Tu es sur quel fandom ? :)  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ta review !  
A bientôt !

**Note**

Bon je vous poste le chapitre un peu tard, je n'ai pas pu avant mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit ! Du coup je garantis rien niveau fautes, je l'ai relu trois fois avec une attention dégressive donc euh… Hm. Voilà.

Je vous remercie encore une fois et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Rendez-vous en bas de page ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre Neuvième**

Je le rejoignis, frais et pimpant quelques minutes plus tard. Un air de valse s'élevait dans la pièce et j'haussai un sourcil interrogateur à son attention. Il était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées avec nonchalance. Il me fit signe d'approcher et je me plantai devant lui, sans trop savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

Il se releva vivement et avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, il me saisit par la taille et coinça l'une de mes mains dans l'une des siennes. Je retins ma respiration, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Je devais avoir l'air vraiment stupide puisqu'il eut un rictus éclair un peu moqueur.

– La valse, Harry. Si tu veux m'accompagner dans cette soirée du Ministère, tu dois savoir danser. Hermione est chargée d'enseigner à Ron, tu n'es pas le plus mal loti en apprenant avec moi.

Je savais quel professeur exigeant était Hermione et je déglutis difficilement, plein de compassion pour Ron. Sauf que… J'aurai mille fois préféré me coltiner Hermione et sa rigueur, plutôt que de devoir entretenir une telle proximité physique avec Sirius. Je vivais un cauchemar à petite échelle et pourtant le tout prenait la taille d'un ouragan dans mon esprit.

– Tout va bien Harry ?

Sa voix me ramena sur terre et je sursautai presque. Tout irait bien, il n'y avait pas de raison que cela se passe mal. Je me détendis en croisant son regard soucieux. Oui, tout irait bien. Comme d'habitude, je paniquais pour rien pour tout ce qui le concernait. Une tempête dans un verre d'eau, encore et encore.

– Tu as perdu ta langue peut-être ? plaisanta-t-il.

Je la lui tirai en réponse, avec un regard insolent.

– Estime-toi heureux qu'elle ne me serve pas à me délester de ce que je pense de la danse, ce serait fleuri et pas très approprié devant un noble Black, répondis-je en effectuant une petite révérence exagérée.

Il roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire de gorge.

– Donc… la valse est une danse à trois temps. C'est une danse élégante et intime, au sens où les regards ne doivent que très peu se quitter. Il doit y avoir une évidence dans la manière dont le cavalier guide sa compagne. Une confiance absolue, bien sûr, mais aussi une certaine sensualité dans la proximité que la valse peut générer, dans le mouvement ample et voluptueux, tu me suis ?

Ok. C'était pas pour moi. Je tentai de me dérober, détachant sa main de ma taille mais il raffermit sa prise. « Si j'avais été dans mon vrai corps… » grinçai-je intérieurement en le fusillant du regard

– Hop hop hop ! Où est passé le Gryffondor ? me retint Sirius, un air absolument enchanté accroché au visage.

Il semblait beaucoup trop radieux à l'idée de me voir souffrir.

– Allez, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer et tu ne seras obligé de danser qu'une fois selon la tradition, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire carnassier. Et puis tu pourrais avoir pire cavalier.

Vraiment ? Non, impossible. Je préférais danser avec Kreattur, sans rire. Tout plutôt que de devoir entretenir une telle proximité avec lui. Merlin. Tout. Puissant.

– Arrête de sourire, marmonnai-je en lui filant une légère tape sur le bras.

Mais je consentis à cesser de râler et l'observai, attendant ses instructions, tout en tentant d'oblitérer notre proximité gênante.

– Très bien, pose ta main sur mon épaule, m'indiqua-t-il. Contente-toi de suivre le mouvement de mes pieds. Si je recule le droit, tu avances le gauche, compris ?

Je hochai la tête.

– Essaye d'être le plus souple possible, le buste droit néanmoins et le visage relevé sur ton cavalier… moi, dit-il avec un air charmeur.

– Arrête, tu me fais penser à Gilderoy Lockart. Cet abruti plaçait « moi » à toutes les sauces, c'était épuisant, l'arrêtai-je avec une moue moqueuse.

Il me fit un sourire ravageur et nous positionna correctement.

– Pour le moment, n'essaye pas de danser, habitue juste ton corps à suivre le mien, par mimétisme.

Mon corps… suivre le sien. Mauvaise idée, heureusement que ce n'était pas le sien qui devait suivre le mien, on finirait à coup sûr dans mon lit ou… Ah ! Stop !

Il effectua quelques mouvements, gracieux à en mourir, et je le suivis tant bien que mal. Mais j'étais crispé au possible et raide comme un piquet. Il soupira et s'arrêta.

– Tu n'es pas à l'aise avec moi, dit-il de but en blanc.

– Qu-Quoi ? répondis-je en dérobant ma main à la sienne.

– Tu n'as pas confiance, peut-être ? reprit-il.

– Non, Sirius, je… je ne suis juste pas habitué à une telle proximité avec les gens.

Et c'était vrai. Je tolérai très bien les contacts affectueux de Ron et Hermione mais je n'étais pas à l'aise pour les prolonger ou les initier par moi-même. Il me relâcha et écarta les bras avec un air très sérieux.

– Je suis humain. Ce que tu as devant toi est un corps, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Approche. Donne-moi ta main. Je ne vais pas te manger.

Incertain, je consentis à loger ma main fine dans la sienne, plus large. Cela me fit grincer des dents. Il me fit avancer vers lui et éleva ma main sur son visage, son regard magnétique impitoyablement fiché dans le mien. Je pâlis lorsque ma peau entra en contact avec la sienne, chaude, sous la barbe élégante, volontairement négligée.

– Tu vois, je ne suis pas différent de toi. Ou de ce que tu étais du moins. J'ai un visage, comme toi, murmura-t-il en guidant ma main le long de sa mâchoire. J'ai un nez (doucement, il laissa mes doigts s'attarder sur l'arête très droite de son nez), j'ai des yeux (il les passa juste en-dessous de ses yeux), j'ai une bouche (il embrassa soudain le bout de mes doigts et je virai cramoisi), j'ai des cheveux... plus beaux que les tiens d'ailleurs (j'émis un rire faiblard et le laissai balader nos mains dans ses cheveux).

Il abandonna nos mains jointes dans la descente le long de son cou, passant sur le haut de son torse. Et soudain, je trouvai qu'il faisait anormalement chaud dans la pièce, mon cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

– Toi, tu auras besoin de regarder uniquement mon visage et de toucher mon épaule, dit-il en déposant ma main sur ladite épaule.

J'étais frissonnant, fébrile, et je priai pour qu'il ne remarque pas trop mon trouble. Il ne devait pas réaliser à quel point ce qu'il venait de faire était hautement censurable dans mon esprit. Pas de doute que j'en rêverai cette nuit, bercée par le son rauque de sa voix. Oh merlin pitié ! J'étais maudit ! Il le savait ! Il devait le savoir et se moquait allègrement de moi l'espèce de…

– Maintenant ferme les yeux.

– Pourquoi ? croassai-je, la gorge sèche.

– Parce que mon âge plus avancé que le tien m'autorise à te donner des ordres louches.

J'eus une moue dépitée mais consentis à fermer les yeux. Il saisit à nouveau ma main et plaça la sienne dans le creux de mes reins. Je sentis son souffle contre ma joue et je me mordis la lèvre discrètement.

– Suis-moi, ne réfléchis pas, d'accord ?

J'étais tellement à l'Ouest qu'il aurait pu me demander à peu près n'importe quoi sans se risquer à un refus. Je hochai la tête, hagard. Et il bougea, d'abord lentement. Je sentais son corps reculer et je me rapprochai de lui, comblant la distance. Puis doucement, j'anticipai ses mouvements, comprenant leur mécanique intuitivement, juste en ressentant son corps, entièrement centré sur lui.

Il effectua des mouvements plus amples et nous fit tournoyer. Les yeux fermés, le vertige me saisit et je n'eus d'autre choix que de suivre ses gestes voluptueux dans la pièce, sous peine de m'écrouler si je ne le faisais pas. Pourtant je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi gracieux, aussi à l'aise dans mon corps. Cela ma rappela la nuit dernière, dans la boîte de nuit. La musique se mit en route et je me contentai de la ressentir à son tour, me calant sur son rythme, sur celui de Sirius. J'avais l'impression étrange d'être complètement connecté à lui, ma magie en ébullition goûtant la sienne, me laissant anticiper ses mouvements et les suivre avec une synchronisation déstabilisante.

Je soulevai doucement mes paupières et tombai dans le regard électrique de Sirius qui me fixait sans ciller. Son regard était intense et indéchiffrable. Je perdis pied immédiatement, et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues alors que j'abandonnai d'un seul coup la belle connexion que nous avions su établir. Je me pris les pieds dans je ne sais trop quoi et, en un instant, je perdis l'équilibre. Je basculai lourdement sur Sirius qui amortit ma chute au sol, me servant de matelas. Il éclata de son rire si semblable à un aboiement et je me redressai quelque peu, mortifié.

J'étais installé sur lui, mes jambes emmêlées aux siennes et le visage à quelques centimètres du sien seulement. Je savais que mon regard devait être fiévreux et je remerciai mes cheveux de former un rideau autour de nous, mon front appuyé contre le sien. Nos têtes s'étaient violemment cognées dans la chute mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui comptait c'était son souffle qui mourrait sur mes lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en inquiète.

Je relevai un peu la tête et tombai dans son regard amusé. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de m'observer. Mon regard dériva sur ses lèvres et je rougis, me redressant précipitamment. Il ne commenta pas mon regard avorté, pourtant j'étais certain qu'il n'avait pas pu le louper.

Je me décalai sur le côté, libérant son corps du mien, si féminin. Il se releva souplement et me tendit la main, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

– On en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui, je crois que nous avons une assez belle alchimie pour nous permettre de leur en mettre plein la vue samedi soir, me dit-il. On reprendra demain.

Je saisis sa main avec un sourire faible et il me releva sans aucun effort. Je n'osai le regarder un instant de plus et filai me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et me jetai sur mon lit, saisissant l'oreiller pour taper dessus de toutes mes maigres forces.

Je restai cloîtré ainsi presque toute la journée ainsi que les jours suivants autant que je le pus. Je n'osais plus vraiment regarder Sirius dans les yeux mais fis un effort pour qu'il ne se sente pas rejeté. Nous nous entrainions régulièrement à danser et j'étais à peu près confiant lorsque vendredi soir arriva. Hermione m'avait déposé une robe et des lentilles pour le lendemain et m'avait assurée qu'elle viendrait me préparer. J'en tremblais d'effroi à l'avance.

Sirius allait faire scandale à se ramener avec une jeunette même si les différences d'âges ne comptaient pas vraiment dans le monde sorcier, vu notre espérance de vie assez étendue.

C'était ce dont nous discutions succinctement ce soir-là autour d'un repas chaud. Sirius se releva de sa chaise et s'étira paresseusement, dévoilant la peau de son ventre dans le mouvement. Je déglutis difficilement, détournant le regard avec précipitation. Il fit un mouvement de baguette et la table se débarrassa. Je me redressai d'un bond pour rattraper mon bout de pain qui s'enfuyait avec le reste des couverts. Sirius émit un rire grave.

– Réflexes d'attrapeur ! Comme quoi, il y a des choses qui n'ont pas changé, dit-il en m'observant, moqueur, grignoter mon petit bout de pain, recroquevillé dans ma chaise et le fusillant du regard.

– Viens avec moi, je vais faire un tour dans la forêt.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors. La nuit tombait déjà et un vent frais agitait les arbres. Je lui fis un sourire rayonnant et sautai hors de ma chaise, mon morceau de pain coincé dans ma main. Je saisis sa veste en cuir et la passai sur mes épaules avec un regard innocent. Il me laissa faire, un sourire étrange aux lèvres et saisis une cape chaude qu'il accrocha autour de ses épaules. Il ouvrit la porte et voulut galamment me laisser passer.

– C'est hors de question, Sirius. Je suis un homme, passe d'abord.

– Je suis un homme aussi.

– Je m'en fiche ! m'exclamai-je en tentant de le pousser dehors de toutes mes forces.

Il ne bougea pas d'un iota comme fixé au sol. Il leva un sourcil moqueur sur moi et je rougis furieusement. Il entoura mes épaules de son bras et nous fit passer la porte en même temps.

– Satisfaite, Princesse ? demanda-t-il.

Je lui filai un coup dans le ventre et me détachai de sa prise pour galoper sur le chemin jusqu'à la forêt. Il me suivit et plaça à nouveau son bras autour de moi. Cette fois-ci, je ne me dérobai pas, appréciant sa chaleur alors qu'un froid intense s'installait. Le ciel était couvert. Le vent souleva mes cheveux et fit claquer la cape de Sirius derrière nous. Il raffermit sa prise sur moi, caressant distraitement mes mèches et les replaçant derrière mon oreille. Il ne devait pas avoir conscience de ce que ces contacts généraient en moi.

Nous marchâmes le long d'un sentier en silence, profitant de la présence de l'autre et savourant le silence agréable. J'observai les feuilles se soulever en petite tornade sous les assauts du vent et je levai le nez vers le ciel gris.

– Il va pleuvoir, dis-je.

– Je sais. On ne va pas s'attarder. Mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air et comme tu n'avais jamais vraiment pu te balader dans cette forêt.

– La faute à qui ? marmonnai-je.

Il avait décidé que tant qu'il n'aurait pas protégé ces bois je n'y mettrais pas un orteil. C'était maintenant chose faite depuis hier et je pris plaisir à pouvoir enfin sortir.

– Je suis heureux, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Je me tortillai un peu pour me tourner vers lui. Je sondai son air sincère et radieux.

– Je n'avais pas été aussi heureux depuis le jour où j'ai pu te serrer contre moi à t'en étouffer au Square Grimmaurd avant de... Enfin avant que je disparaisse quelques temps.

Je levai un regard ému sur lui, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

– Eh bien, je n'étais pas aussi joli que maintenant mais j'imagine que serrer Harry Potter dans ses bras est plaisant, plaisantai-je.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

– Ne te moque pas ou je ne t'épargne plus aucune des plaisanteries qui me passent par la tête.

– Des menaces, toujours des menaces…

Il y eut un silence confortable puis, il ajouta :

– Tu sais ça ne compte pas que tu sois dans ce corps. Tu restes Harry à mes yeux, même coincé dans le corps d'une jeune femme.

Au lieu de me réconforter, sa remarque me blessa profondément. Il dut le sentir puisqu'il posa un regard d'incompréhension totale sur moi. Mais je venais juste de comprendre que même les plans farfelus d'Hermione tombaient à l'eau. Je n'avais jamais vraiment songé à les mettre en œuvre mais au moins j'étais fixé. Il me verrait toujours comme son filleul, que je sois un homme ou une femme. D'où son absence totale d'intérêt pour ce corps. Il agissait exactement comme avant, affectueux au possible, taquin, presque joueur, mais jamais déplacé. Il ne mentait pas en disant que ça ne faisait pas de différence. Ça n'en faisait tellement pas qu'il n'avait pas eu un regard différent de d'habitude, pas un geste… Rien.

– Comment tu vas faire demain pour faire croire que je suis une de tes conquêtes ?

Il se tourna un peu vers moi et sourit. Je le trouvais décidemment très joueur les derniers temps, à mon grand dam, comme s'il s'amusait de ma facilité à rougir au moindre contact, au moindre regard.

– On devra se tenir très près, comme maintenant. J'aurai sûrement le bras autour de ta taille, comme ça, m'indiqua-t-il en déplaçant son bras jusqu'au creux de mes reins.

Je tressaillis imperceptiblement.

– Peut-être que je te parlerai au creux l'oreille, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur moi, son souffle effleurant la pointe de mon oreille.

Je hochai la tête, mal à l'aise.

– C'est tout ? vérifiai-je.

– Pourquoi voudrais-tu plus ? souleva-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Si nous agissons de manière tactile et dansons ensemble, crois-moi personne n'aura de doutes. Ce sera largement suffisant.

Je soupirai, soulagé. S'il m'avait dit que nous devions nous embrasser avec démonstration à l'appui, j'aurai sûrement fait une syncope dans les bois. Mais c'était de Sirius dont on parlait. Il n'était jamais irrespectueux et embrasser son filleul devait faire partie des choses irrespectueuses à ses yeux. Ainsi qu'aux yeux de la plupart de nos proches sauf Ron et Hermione qui avaient devinés mon attirance pour lui. Molly, elle, m'en rejoindrait dans le beau pays des crises cardiaques et autres joyeusetés si elle savait.

La pluie se mit soudainement à tomber et je ronchonnai en me blottissant contre Sirius qui nous fit faire un demi-tour sur le chemin.

– Cours ! me dit-il alors que l'orage éclatait.

Sa main toujours passée autour de ma taille, il nous précipita dans le sens inverse, droit sur la maison. Je riais aux éclats alors qu'il nous protégeait tant bien que mal de sa cape. Nous grimpâmes les escaliers jusqu'au porche et je me plaquai à l'abri, dos contre la porte. Sirius freina difficilement et s'arrêta, son torse contre le mien, me laissant tout le loisir d'admirer ses lèvres, à hauteur de mes yeux. Je suivis le parcours d'une goutte depuis une mèche bouclée jusqu'à son menton volontaire. Je déglutis difficilement et il ouvrit soudain la porte d'entrée. Je basculai vers l'arrière et il me rattrapa, me gardant contre lui tout en me poussant à reculons à l'intérieur.

Il me relâcha une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte d'un léger coup de pied, les éclairs scindant le ciel avec une puissance incroyable. Il s'ébroua à la manière d'un chien, envoyant de l'eau de partout. Je souris, moqueur et me débarrassai de sa veste que je pendis sur le porte manteau de l'entrée. Il fit de même avec sa cape et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine.

– Thé ? demanda-t-il.

– Avec plaisir ! répondis-je en frissonnant sans savoir si c'était dû au froid ou à sa présence presque intoxicante.

Nous prîmes le thé tranquillement, en silence, et Sirius se leva avant moi pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée. L'air s'était considérablement refroidi et je frissonnai, roulé en boule sur le canapé, ma tasse à la main. Accroupi, Sirius se frotta un instant les mains devant le feu, les laissant chauffer avant de me rejoindre. Il se plaça à côté de moi et plaqua ses mains brûlantes sur moi avec un sourire tendre. Je le remerciai du regard et plaçai mes mains fraîches par-dessus les siennes, m'appliquant à les réchauffer un peu. Il me fit basculer contre lui et je me laissai faire, la fatigue me raflant doucement.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je sombrais. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je m'éveillai dans mon lit, tout habillé, sans savoir comment j'avais pu passer du canapé à celui-ci. Sirius. La réponse évidente me fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Fichu corps ! Je me levai de mauvaise grâce, d'une humeur massacrante contre cette malédiction dont je souhaitais ardemment qu'elle cesse sur le champ !

Je ne pris même pas le temps de passer par la salle de bain, la tête dans le brouillard, et mes cheveux illustrant parfaitement ce fait, décoiffés au possible. Je rejoignis Sirius dans la cuisine qui m'accueillit dans un silence religieux, semblant deviner mon humeur. Il cacha son sourire moqueur dans sa tasse et je le fusillai du regard. Ou tentai. Cette fois-ci, il s'étrangla fort peu discrètement de rire avec son café. Je ne lui prêtai aucune intention et saisis la cafetière. Mon regard se perdit sur mon parrain un instant. Il était parfaitement élégant, comme s'il était impossible qu'il se réveille avec les cheveux ébouriffés, le pyjama en vrac et le visage hanté.

– Wow wow wow ! me dit-il soudain en saisissant ma main posée sur l'anse de la cafetière alors que ma tasse débordait depuis quelques secondes déjà.

Il me regarda, les yeux ronds et je pris une profonde inspiration pour ne pas m'agacer d'être aussi tête en l'air.

– Désolé, marmonnai-je.

– Je suis si beau que ça ? fit-il, mortellement sérieux.

– Pardon ?

J'entendis perceptiblement l'aigreur dans ma propre voix. Il éclata de rire, perdant tout son air faussement sérieux.

– Tu te servais en me regardant alors…

Je marmonnai une réponse vague, évoquant les méfaits du narcissisme sur le raisonnement d'une personne et citant brièvement ce bon vieux Gilderoy Lockart. Sirius partit dans un fou rire moqueur et je m'assis, mécontent, le plus loin possible de lui. Je sirotai mon café et Sirius me tendit un toast pour se faire pardonner, néanmoins toujours l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

– Ce soir, nous dormirons sur place. Le Ministère a loué une salle de bal dans un hôtel sorcier de Londres. Nous aurons donc une suite à disposition, gratuitement évidemment comme je les ai prévenu que je venais accompagné.

– Une suite ? relevai-je, étonné.

Sirius me fit un grand sourire. Dans le principe, cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment que le Ministère mette à disposition des chambres sur place. Une fois imbibé, on ne pouvait pas vraiment transplaner en toute sécurité et la désartibulation pouvait très mal finir. Idem pour les cheminées. Imaginons que j'annonce « maison de Cyrus » au lieu de « maison de Sirius ». Et je pouvais me retrouver expédié chez un sombre inconnu.

Je pris ma douche rapidement et descendis dans le salon avec un livre et mes lunettes. La pièce était déserte et je m'installai confortablement sur le canapé. Sirius débarqua quelques minutes plus tard et sembla surpris de me voir avec mes affreuses lunettes sur le nez. Je les rajustai alors qu'elles glissaient pour la énième fois.

– Je me suis fait arranger la vue, mais j'en ai toujours besoin pour lire ou quand je suis vraiment fatigué, expliquai-je.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire presque mélancolique puis fila dehors, alors qu'il pleuvait encore des cordes. Je l'observai partir, hagard. A quel moment arrêterai-je de l'aimer chaque jour un peu plus ?

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Blabla de J' :**

Sirius fait donc un peu grimper la température mais ça reste correct haha ! Caliente !

**Prochain chapitre : le bal du Ministère !**

Et j'ai une petite **question** pour vous, un peu comme à chaque chapitre quoi… Suis-je la seule à voir des **sous-entendus slashiques** dans beaucoup de séries ou de films ? Dans quel **film/série**, trouvez-vous qu'ils sont les plus **flagrants** ? :D

J'écris ça à une heure et quelques du mat', je suis plus très alerte mais merci d'avoir lu, vous êtes vraiment supers !

Je vous dis à très bientôt et je vous envoie des bonnes ondes pour votre rentrée (les bouuuuules) et sinon bonne continuation de vacances pour les autres, j'imagine !

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel (qui ferait mieux de dormir à des heures pareilles)


	11. Chapitre Dixième

**Got You Under My Skin**

**Disclaimer : **Habituel, rien n'est à moi sauf les scénarios un peu bizarres… :D

**Précédemment :** La guerre est terminée. Harry voit soudain son deuil interrompu par le retour de Sirius. Aux yeux de tous c'est un miracle inespéré. Aux yeux d'Harry aussi c'est un miracle inespéré. Mais également le maintien d'un secret qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment enfouir : ses sentiments pour lui. Dès l'arrivée de son parrain, il ne sait plus comment agir et réagit de la seule manière possible : la fuite. Dans son entreprise, sa main entre en contact avec un objet étrange qui le plonge dans l'inconscience la plus totale... Il se réveille dans le corps d'une femme, en plein cauchemar. Ce changement entraîne également une certaine instabilité magique ! Sirius lui propose donc de venir vivre avec lui loin du QG de l'ordre afin de le protéger au mieux. Un soir, Hermione a la formidable idée de l'emmener en boîte afin de le détendre et de profiter de moments qu'ils n'ont pas pu partager dans l'adolescence. A la sortie, Harry se fait agresser par des hommes (pervers, moches et… bon ok, je me tais !) désireux de lui faire passer une très mauvaise fin de nuit… Sirius le sauve à temps et ils passent la nuit ensembles (pas au sens biblique du terme nan mais oh !). Et Harry n'est pas au bout de ses peines puisque la soirée au Ministère approche et nécessite que Sirius lui apprenne à danser…

**Ecriture :** 15 chapitres et un épilogue, fini !

**RAR** :

_Brunhylde_ : Petit coquin oui...! Sacré petit coquin haha ! Contente qu'il t'ait plu !

Ah ouf ! Je crois qu'on les a vu dans les mêmes trucs ! Après je suis pas une grande fan de Smallville mais j'ai quand même regardé à une époque et effectivement... C'est ambiguë ! :D Par contre j'approuve méchamment pour Legolas et Aragorn, au bout d'un moment j'ai même pourri mes potes à force de relever chaque sous-entendu. Maintenant ils peuvent plus regarder sans s'imaginer des trucs entre eux haha ! Mission accomplie :D Idem pour Sam et Frodon !  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas, encore une fois, brave Brunhylde, guerrière nordique !  
Bisous ! A bientôt !

_Drougael _: Hey hey ! Eeeeeh oui mais plu pour longtemps ! Pour le moment la tension monte en tout cas !  
Haha sa "princesse à l'eau de rose" c'est exactement ça ! Allez plus que deux-trois chapitres et il est de nouveau un homme ! Courage ! :D  
Merci beaucoup !  
A bientôt ! :)

**Note**

Ce chapitre est assez long, plus que d'habitude du moins ! En fait c'est même le plus long depuis le début de la fic ! C'est celui tant attendu du bal ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre Dixième**

Le reste de la journée passa extrêmement vite. Trop vite. D'autant plus qu'Hermione débarqua sur les coups de quatorze heures pour avoir le temps de nous préparer. Je me dirigeai vers l'étage avec elle, me traînant un peu, me demandant pourquoi cela prendrait des heures. Elle étendit une serviette sur mon lit et je l'observai faire, sans comprendre.

– Enlève ton pantalon, m'ordonna-t-elle.

J'allais protester mais un regard menaçant me fit taire, sa baguette pointée sur mes jambes.

– Très bien, ronchonnai-je.

– Allez plus vite ! Allonge-toi sur la serviette.

Je m'exécutai, sentant une angoisse insidieuse monter peu à peu. Peu importe ce qu'elle me réservait, je sentais que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Je l'observai suspicieusement pointer sa baguette sur un pot dont je n'identifiai pas le contenu. Elle revint vers moi en trottinant toute joyeuse. Je lus « cire orientale » sur le pot et je tentai immédiatement de me barrer.

– Sirius ! hurlai-je. Aide-moi !

Aussitôt, un raffut pas possible s'éleva et Hermione me lança un sortilège de jambencoton avant de verrouiller la porte de plusieurs sortilèges. Puis elle posa le pot de cire sur ma table de nuit et se jeta sur mes jambes pour m'immobiliser alors que je tentais la fuite en rampant.

– Nan ! hurlai-je en me débattant comme un beau diable.

– Harry ? Hermione ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Sirius de l'autre côté de la porte.

– Tout va bien ! Je maîtrise la situation ! répondit Hermione, essoufflée, toujours écrasée sur mes jambes.

Autant dire que c'était moi qu'elle maîtrisait d'une habile clé de bras. Elle pointa sa baguette sur moi et je me retrouvai ficelé comme un saucisson.

– Ah, voilà, c'est mieux ! dit-elle en se dégageant de moi et en me replaçant sur la serviette.

J'étais complètement immobilisé et je me résignai, les yeux exorbités, en la voyant approcher son bâtonnet plein de cire de ma jambe.

– Préviens-moi si c'est trop chaud et n'oublie pas que de toute manière ce ne sera rien comparé à la douleur qui suivra, dit-elle d'un ton aimable.

– Il n'y a pas un sortilège pour que ça fasse moins mal ?

– Si mais c'est un secret bien gardé par quelques sorcières spécialisées dans la mode. Nous autres, simples sorcières, nous ne le connaissons pas. Au moins un point où nous sommes à égalité avec les moldues.

Je gémis d'anticipation alors que je sentais la cire durcir sur ma jambe.

– A trois je la retire, prépare-toi. Un, deux…

Elle arracha la bande sans prononcer le trois et je hurlai de douleur, m'agitant dans tous les sens pour soulager la sensation terrible. C'était comme si on venait de m'arracher la peau. Hermione brandit victorieusement la bande de cire devant mon nez et je crus que j'allais pleurer.

– Sirius ! Sors-moi de là ! chouinai-je alors qu'Hermione recommençait à me tartiner de cire.

J'entendis mon parrain se marrer derrière la porte, semblant avoir compris ce qu'Hermione me faisait subir. Il partit et j'entendis son rire s'éloigner. Ce fut l'un des pires moments de toute ma vie. Heureusement, mon corps sembla s'acclimater à la douleur et je me contentai de serrer les dents sur la fin. Et mieux, je n'avais pas une pilosité hyper développée et ce fut plus rapide que je l'espérai. Hermione me libéra, satisfaite, au bout d'une heure de torture intensive.

Elle m'obligea à reprendre une douche et à me laver les cheveux avec un shampooing spécial pour les boucles. Je tempêtai tout le long, arguant que je finirai par y laisser ma fierté masculine déjà sévèrement entamée. Je m'exécutai pourtant et revins dans ma chambre, seulement vêtu d'une serviette. J'avais profité de mon séjour dans la salle de bain pour mettre mes lentilles bleues et Hermione me lorgna avec un sourire satisfait.

– Ce soir Rachel Green aura les yeux bleus, dit-elle en riant. Tiens enfile ça.

Elle me tendit une robe rouge, ultra moulante et ouverte dans le dos jusqu'aux limites de l'indécence.

– Femme Fatale. C'est le seul type que Sirius aimerait avoir.

Je me renfrognai mais obéis. La robe était parfaitement ajustée, le décolleté plongeait jusqu'à mon nombril tout en couvrant parfaitement ma poitrine. Elle devenait plus bouffante au niveau de mes hanches et enveloppait élégamment mes jambes. La texture était légère, douce et je me surpris à plutôt bien vivre le fait d'être dedans. Au moins, c'était confortable !

– C'est… parfait, murmura Hermione, soufflée. Viens, je vais te vernir les ongles !

– Je suis vraiment obligé ? demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Le regard d'Hermione suffit à faire taire toutes les protestations que j'aurai pu tenter. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, près d'elle et la torture commença. Elle me vernit les ongles avec application, torturant mes doigts avec des limes et autres appareils diaboliques. Elle me maquilla, exigeant que je fasse des grimaces ridicules jusqu'à satisfaction. Elle passa ensuite une bonne demi-heure à relever mes cheveux en un chignon bouclé extrêmement complexe. Elle libéra artistiquement quelques mèches et je me demandais comment des filles arrivaient à faire des choses aussi sophistiquées sans même travailler dans des instituts de beauté. Puis, elle se releva et me tendit une paire de talons noirs, très haute. J'écarquillai des yeux horrifiés.

– Hermione, je ne sais pas marcher avec des talons.

– Je sais, ils sont ensorcelés. Mets-les, tu verras, ils sont confortables comme des chaussons.

J'abandonnai toute idée de lutter contre elle et consentis à enfiler les talons. Je me relevai du lit sur lequel j'étais affaissé sans grâce. A mon grand étonnement, elle avait raison. J'étais aussi à l'aise dedans que si j'étais pied nu à même le sol.

– Mince…, soufflai-je, impressionné. J'adore la magie.

– Je t'ai déjà entendu dire ça, murmura-t-elle les yeux pétillants, me détaillant de haut en bas. Va te voir, mon très cher et très masculin Harry Potter, tu es à tomber par terre.

Je me dirigeai vers le miroir et me statufiai. Je n'étais pas Gilderoy Lockart mais je restai un instant pris au piège par mon étonnant reflet. Exit la jeune fille pas à l'aise dans son corps, il y avait là un corps de femme parfaitement mis en valeur par les courbes de la robe. Ses lèvres étaient teintées d'un rouge bordeaux soutenu et ses yeux étaient fardés d'argent se fondant dans un trait d'eye liner discret mais rendant son regard bleu de braise. La jeune fille me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil.

– Je crois que Sirius appréciera, me dit Hermione très satisfaite. Ne descends pas le voir avant que je sois revenue !

Puis elle fila sur la salle de bain.

– J'en doute, Hermione, murmurai-je tristement au vide.

Je m'assis sur le lit et attendis qu'elle revienne. Elle entra telle une tornade dans ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Je restai scotchée par la vitesse à laquelle elle tourbillonnait. Je me détournai pudiquement lorsqu'elle se changea. Je ris en la voyant se dépêtrer dans sa sublime robe noire. Même au bal en quatrième année elle n'avait pas été aussi incroyablement belle. Je l'observai se maquiller et se coiffer, bavassant sur la manière dont je pourrai me comporter ce soir. Elle verrouilla la porte de ma chambre et lança un sort de silence. Puis elle glissa sa baguette dans une petite poche cachée dans les voiles de sa robe.

– C'est l'occasion de séduire Sirius, me dit-elle en nouant ses talons. Vous allez devoir être proches ce soir, il ne pourra te reprocher aucun de tes gestes.

Elle se leva sur ces sages paroles et je faillis me décrocher la mâchoire.

– Hermione je pourrai devenir lesbienne, là, maintenant, dis-je avec un clin d'œil complice.

Elle me fila une petite tape sur le bras mais rougit du compliment. Je ne lui avais rien dit de ce qu'il s'était produit après la sortie en boîte et je n'étais pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose qu'elle sache. J'aimais bien trop la voir sourire.

– Tu es magnifique, je ne sais pas comment te le dire autrement. Ron est un chanceux.

Elle eut un rire joyeux et regarda l'heure sur ma montre d'homme abandonnée sur un coin du bureau.

– Il est grand temps d'y aller. J'ai croisé Sirius, il a pris ma place dans la salle de bain toute à l'heure. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment il sera vêtu.

– Elégant, comme d'habitude. Il pourrait y aller en pyjama, il serait toujours le plus bel homme de la soirée, soupirai-je.

Hermione posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule. J'étais à peu près certain que tous les regards seraient tournés sur lui. Sur nous deux, me repris-je en voyant mon reflet très féminin et hautement séduisant. Dire que le bracelet m'avait donné ce corps pour exaucer mon désir de le séduire. Il n'y avait bien que moi que je séduisais en ce moment. Mon existence était vraiment pathétique !

– On y va, me dit-elle et je la suivis.

Je descendis les escaliers à sa suite, avec un peu de retard. Quand j'atteignis les dernières marches je l'aperçus en train de discuter avec Sirius qui s'assurait que ses boutons de manchette tenaient bien. Je restai bouche bée, bloqué dans l'escalier. Il avait conservé sa barbe et j'en étais ravi, j'adorais l'air un peu canaille que ça lui donnait. Il avait passé une redingote très longue, cintrée à la taille et donnant l'effet d'un vêtement à mi-chemin entre mode moldue et sorcière. Son pantalon était celui d'un costard et, dessous, une chemise rouge embellissait davantage le tout. Il avait rejeté négligemment ses cheveux en arrière, encore humides de sa douche. Cela leur donnait un effet coiffé-décoiffé à tomber par terre. Je n'avais pas peur de dire qu'il était clairement le plus bel homme que j'aie vu de toute ma courte vie. Il se tourna vers moi et bloqua quelques secondes, puis, élégant à en crever, dans la peau du parfait sang-pur qu'on l'appelait à être, il se dirigea vers ma silhouette figée.

Il me tendit la main et me fit un sourire charmeur, un peu troublé.

– Ne dis rien, je t'en supplie, lui dis-je alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Il se tut et on sourire s'élargit, plus équivoque que des mots. Je plaçai ma main dans la sienne, ignorant la sensation de chaleur que cela généra. Il me fit descendre les dernières marches. Je vis son regard s'attarder sur mon corps, puis remonter sur mon visage sans rien dire. Il me tendit son bras et je passai le mien autour, délicatement, comme par peur de me brûler. Il se pencha à mon oreille avant que nous ne transplanions :

– Tu es à croquer.

Je levai les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rougir un peu et c'est ainsi que je débarquai dans le hall de l'hôtel, le teint assorti à me tenue. Je me ressaisis vite et vis Hermione se hâter de rejoindre Ron qui avait l'air aussi heureux d'être là que l'une des réceptionnistes ronchon à ma droite.

Je me recomposai un air droit, malicieux ce soir Rachel Green serait une séductrice, d'hommes de femmes et surtout… surtout, très amoureuse de son compagnon. Je sondai d'un regard cryptique les quelques couples déjà présents. Sirius attira immédiatement le regard et celle qui l'accompagnait également. Il nous fit avancer vers une réceptionniste à l'air plus jovial quand Ron et Hermione nous eurent rejoints. La jeune femme l'observa et rougit sous son regard intense. Elle se tourna vers moi dans l'espoir de trouver un peu d'air frais mais je lui envoyai également le même regard avec un sourire ravageur.

– Euh je… vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle.

– Ronald Weasley et sa compagne Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, dit Sirius en s'effaçant pour la laisser apercevoir Ron et Hermione.

Elle fouilla son registre et annota quelque chose à côté de leurs noms.

– Et vous ? dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, rouge comme ma robe.

La pauvre avait l'air sympathique comme tout et elle perdait tous ses moyens. Mais c'était bien trop drôle pour qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin.

– Lord Sirius Black et sa délicieuse compagne Rachel Green, annonça-t-il d'une voix basse, chaude.

Elle s'empourpra davantage et je lançai un regard en coin à Sirius. Elle allait mourir s'il continuait. Elle hocha la tête et nous indiqua la direction de la salle de réception. Je passai près d'elle et effleurai sa hanche d'une main légère.

– Vous êtes a-do-ra-ble, lui chuchotai-je avant d'être entraîné par Sirius.

Elle rougit de plus belle et je me laissai entraîner loin d'elle. Je tins quelques secondes avant de pouffer.

– La pauvre, murmura Hermione à mes côtés mais son sourire amusé traduisait sa véritable pensée.

Nous pénétrâmes la salle ou un brouhaha ténu s'élevait venant de chacune des nombreuses personnes présentes. Kingsley nous aperçut et s'excusa auprès du groupe qui l'entourait. Puis, il se dirigea immédiatement vers nous, semblant soulagé. Il étreignit brièvement Sirius sous les regards discrets des autres convives.

– Kings, content de te voir, lui dit Sirius d'un ton enjoué. Tu viens de remonter ta côte de popularité de quelques points dans les sondages.

– Si j'avais eu Harry Potter dans mes bras, j'aurai été assuré de gagner les prochaines élections, plaisanta-t-il en saisissant ma main. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Hermione retint un rire alors que Kingsley avait un sourire hautement amusé. Mais je décidai de jouer son jeu.

– Rachel Green, je suis la compagne de Sirius, répondis-je d'une voix onctueuse, assez forte pour que les quelques personnes autour de moi entendent.

Je vis le sourire extrêmement ravi de Sirius. Kingsley se pencha et effleura ma main de ses lèvres. Je faillis craquer et m'écrouler de rire à ce moment-là.

– Enchanté, Monsieur le Ministre, minaudai-je.

Si peu de gens étaient au courant de ma condition actuelle. J'aperçus Molly et Arthur au loin et ce dernier me fit un signe discret de la main, très élégant dans son costume moldu. Molly l'était également ayant revêtu une très belle robe noire. J'oubliais parfois qu'ils étaient des Sang-Purs. Je pus également voir George, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Luna, qui était revenue de voyage il y a peu, et plusieurs autres têtes connues. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent sur nous et Kingsley se retira après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Sirius qui riait doucement.

– Sirius, lança George d'une voix inquiétante. Tu ne nous présentes pas la charmante demoiselle qui t'accompagne.

Sirius sourit et me saisit doucement par la taille alors que je tournai mon visage vers lui, attendant qu'il me présente.

Neville, Seamus et Dean, m'observaient, la mâchoire presque pendante. Je me retins de tout leur dire. Peut-être était-ce drôle ce soir mais si cela se savait je serai en danger. Et si j'étais en danger, Sirius l'était également et ça je ne pouvais le tolérer.

– Je vous présente ma compagne, Rachel Green, dit-il d'une voix douce, déposant un baiser extrêmement affectueux sur ma tempe.

Je leur offris un sourire charmeur et Neville rougit sous le regard d'incompréhension de Luna.

– Rachel Green ? souleva-t-elle en me regardant.

Je soutins son regard avec bienveillance.

– Green, étrange quand on a les yeux bleus.

Elle avait compris. Elle avait compris ! Comment ? J'échangeai un regard avec Hermione qui balaya la remarque de Luna d'un revers de main. Cette dernière s'avança et me serra dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte, feignant d'être mal à l'aise.

– Je suis contente de te revoir, Harry, murmura-t-elle.

– Moi aussi, mais ne dis rien aux autres, lui répondis-je discrètement, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux blonds.

– Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

L'évidence même. Puis elle partit, emportant avec elle Neville, Dean et Seamus. Puis le défilé commença. Fudge vint même me faire du gringue lorsque Sirius partit nous chercher des verres.

– Monsieur Black a beaucoup de chance, me fit-il remarquer, le regard brillant.

– Lord Black, le repris-je machinalement.

– Oui, oui, Lord Black. Dites-moi Mademoiselle Green, je ne vous ai jamais rencontré avant, quelle profession exercez-vous ?

– Je m'attèle principalement à sauver de monde de la bêtise des gens au pouvoir, répondis-je vaguement.

Il eut un rire un peu nerveux mais ne se retira pas à mon grand dam.

– Et à quoi occupez-vous votre temps libre, loin de la bêtise de ces gens ?

– Oh leur bêtise n'est jamais très loin, croyez-moi sur parole, Monsieur Fudge. Quand à ce que je fais de mon temps libre… tant de choses, mais aucune que vous ne deviez savoir, répondis-je d'un ton mystérieux avec un sourire malicieux.

Il rit à nouveau, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et tritura le bas de son verre à pied. Ridicule petit homme.

– Peut-être m'accorderez-vous une danse ce soir ?

– Je me réserve à mon compagnon, vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi. Il est très _possessif_, fis-je semblant de déplorer sur le ton de la confidence, ce qui eut pour mérite de le faire pâlir.

– Oh… je… vous savez, je connais un peu votre compagnon et…

Un regard noir de ma part le fit blêmir davantage. Il voulut s'enfuir avant que Sirius ne revienne mais celui-ci était déjà là. Je tentai de ne pas sursauter lorsqu'il me saisit fermement par la taille, lançant un regard mauvais à Fudge qui se ratatina sur place.

– De quoi discutiez-vous avec _ma_ merveilleuse compagne ? demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente, me tendant mon verre avant de déposer un baiser sur ma main libre.

Je me maîtrisai pour ne pas sursauter sous le contact et rougir comme une jeune fille en fleur.

– Oh et bien, je lui disais que… que je me satisfaisais de votre réhabilitation. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais approuvé votre enfermement…

Je le coupai d'un rire discret.

– Oh Monsieur Fudge ne soyez pas si futilement idiot, dis-je d'une voix si douce qu'on aurait pu croire que je poursuivais une conversation agréable.

– Je vous demande pardon ? S'offusqua-t-il.

– Vous avez été le premier à condamner Sirius dès que vous avez pu. Il était trop riche, trop influent, trop puissant. Vous n'avez pas pleuré quand il a été condamné. Non, je sais de source sûre que vous l'avez _fêté_.

J'avais eu le loisir d'en discuter avec Dumbledore de son vivant. Je n'avais jamais compris comment même son témoignage n'avait pu empêcher la condamnation de Sirius. Fudge avait simplement fait barrage.

– Comprenez bien, Monsieur Fudge, que je vous méprise et que ce n'est qu'une bagatelle face à ce que je vous ai haï il y a peu quand j'ai su que vous l'aviez privé de douze ans de sa vie. Alors ne vous avisez pas de me faire perdre mon calme en proférant des mensonges à l'ambition écœurante. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer une agréable soirée.

J'esquissai un courbette très ironique devant lui et reculai de deux pas. Quelques personnes avaient entendu mes mots et je vis même une jeune femme pouffer, cachée derrière son mari. Je saisis le bras de Sirius et m'éloignai en sa compagnie. Ce dernier était soufflé et posait un regard étrange sur moi. Je portai à mes lèvres ma coupe et la descendis d'une traite.

– Quel petit con arrogant, chuchotai-je perdant toute notion d'élégance pendant une demi-seconde.

– Ton vocabulaire est plus étendu que je ne le croyais.

– Evidemment, Sirius, je suis un Lord moi aussi. Tu croyais que j'allais lambiner et laisser les affaires de ma famille couler ?

Il parut surpris. Heureux de savoir qu'il m'avait pris pour un crétin d'adolescent sans répartie. Je savais me comporter en société. Je savais même très bien me comporter et distiller mon venin derrière toute la dentelle que cela nécessitait. Et si j'en croyais les regards curieux tournés vers moi, j'avais plutôt réussi mon coup ce soir.

– Tu es étonnant, et à moi ce soir, alors ne t'avise pas d'accorder une danse à qui que ce soit d'autre, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je frissonnai sous le regard étonnamment sérieux qu'il me lança et la prise qu'il raffermit sur ma taille, me collant un peu plus à lui.

– Sirius… commençai-je mais je fus coupé par l'arrivé d'un vieil homme, accompagné de sa femme.

Je reconnus Edgard Praxis, le directeur du département de la justice magique. Une personnalité donc et qui soutenait Kingsley. Alors, autant faire bonne impression.

– Quel couple charmant ! s'exclama-t-il, puis continua à voix plus basse : si ce n'est le plus charmant si on exclut ma merveilleuse épouse et moi-même.

Sirius eut un rire de circonstance qui aurait sonné vrai pour n'importe qui ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Mais il ne me trompait pas un instant. Il était exquis mais tellement peu lui-même. Je leur adressai un sourire bienveillant et Sirius me présenta. L'homme me salua ainsi que sa femme a l'air plutôt sympathique, Mirena Praxis. Elle me saisit le bras.

– Laissons les hommes entre eux, voulez-vous. La politique ce n'est pas mon rayon, dit-elle avec un sourire en m'entraînant à sa suite.

Je l'approuvai histoire de donner le change bien qu'en réalité j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il se disait. Mais j'étais certain que Sirius me rapporterait tout. Vu son air sombre, l'homme avait dû aborder le sujet de sa condamnation.

Elle jeta un œil au buffet rempli à une dizaine de mètres de nous et je salivai devant les mets présents. Je me resservis une coupe d'alcool au bar et observai de loin le buffet garni.

– Et quel est votre rayon, Mirena ? demandai-je afin de faire la conversation.

Elle allait me répondre quand la voix de Kingsley retentit.

– Mes très chers amis, associés et futurs associés, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Je suis ravi de vous avoir près de moi ce soir afin de célébrer non pas la fin de la guerre, mais le début de la paix que vous avez tous contribué à ramener. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le Ministère a été entièrement rebâti sur de nouvelles fondations, plus humaines, plus fraîches. C'est ce que nous devons fêter ce soir. Et quoi de mieux qu'un peu de danse… ?

Il frappa dans ses mains et un rideau se leva derrière lui. Un groupe de musicien était prêt à jouer et quelques couples se mirent en place sur la piste de danse. Je cherchai Sirius du regard alors que Mirena me laissait m'échapper.

« J'aurai pas dû boire. J'aurai. Pas. Dû. Boire » me répétai-je en sentant l'alcool faire son effet. Je le retardai du mieux que je le pus, me composant une allure droite et laissant l'adrénaline de l'angoisse m'envahir et chasser temporairement la brume de mon esprit.

J'avançai à l'aveugle dans la foule quand soudain deux bras passèrent sur mes hanches. Je sursautai mais reconnus l'odeur de Sirius. Il embrassa ma joue et je fermai les yeux sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je soupirai, soulagé, et il saisit ma main. Il me guida sur la piste avec une élégance rare. J'angoissais vraiment mais je n'en laissais rien paraître sauf pour un œil avisé. Tous les regards étaient sur nous alors que seule une demi-douzaine de couple avaient décidé d'ouvrir le bal.

Nous nous mîmes en place et je fixai mon regard dans celui de Sirius qui esquissa un sourire confiant. Il saisit ma taille et me ramena légèrement contre lui. Je laissai ma main reposer sur son épaule.

– Guide-moi ou je vais faire n'importe quoi, soufflai-je dans le silence qui germait.

– Détends-toi et concentre-toi sur moi, uniquement sur moi, murmura-t-il.

Pas très compliqué, ça faisait des années que je ne me concentrai qu'exclusivement sur lui. J'obéis et ne pensais plus qu'à lui, oubliant les autres couples, oubliant que d'autres nous regardaient. Juste lui et ma main dans la sienne, celle dans le creux de ma taille. Et ses yeux qui pétillaient.

Les premières notes s'égrenèrent, mélancoliques, épurées, sublimes. Et Sirius m'entraîna avec lui. Je suivis ses pas, le regard rivé dans le sien, mon corps semblant ne peser guère plus qu'une plume. Je sentis à nouveau une alchimie totale s'établir entre nous et je me perdis simplement dans son regard. Il m'envoyait parfois tournoyer seul et je revenais à lui, inlassablement. Il recueillait à nouveau ma main en douceur et son bras épousait ma taille à m'en rendre fou. J'anticipais ses mouvements, les suivants sans difficultés. C'est pourquoi je ne fus pas surpris lorsqu'il me saisit et me souleva sans effort me faisant tournoyer avant de me laisser retomber en douceur. Puis il nous fit à nouveau tourbillonner sur la piste avec une volupté incroyable. Le morceau s'acheva et j'eus l'impression de m'éveiller d'un rêve particulièrement doux. Je clignai des yeux et le décor apparut à nouveau sous les applaudissements nourris de la foule. Déjà les couples pour le deuxième morceau se mettaient en place.

Sirius m'entraîna hors de la piste et j'émis un rire nerveux avant de me recomposer une allure droite. Hermione et Ron nous observaient, les yeux ronds. Ainsi que la plupart des personnes présentes.

– C'était magnifique, je n'avais jamais vu ça de toute ma vie ! s'exclama Hermione en se maîtrisant pour que sa voix ne porte pas trop. Comment avez-vous fait pour apprendre en si peu de temps ?

Je restai muet, désarçonné par la danse et l'alcool qui se frayait un chemin dans mon esprit, et Sirius prit la parole à ma place.

– J'ai eu un élève plutôt réceptif, expliqua-t-il en riant.

– Et moi un bon professeur, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je faisais, dis-je d'une voix blanche, l'angoisse passée.

– Ce n'est pas ce qui transparaissait Ha… Rachel, me contredit Ron en se retenant visiblement de me filer une bourrade amicale qui m'aurait envoyée au tapis et attisé la méfiance des autres invités.

Je ne regrettai donc pas une seule seconde qu'il ne le fasse pas, vu ma stature, il réussirait juste à me décrocher les poumons. Je saisis la coupe de Ron et la vidai d'une traite sous leurs regards médusés.

– J'ai soif, me défendis-je.

Et c'était vrai. Et puis j'avais besoin d'évacuer le stress que la perspective de cette danse avait généré et celui plus vicieux que la présence de Sirius partout autour de moi faisait doucement enfler. Ron et Hermione partirent et Sirius, sentant les regards posés sur nous, s'appliqua à me replacer une mèche derrière l'oreille.

– Mademoiselle Green est-elle satisfaite de sa soirée ?

– Je crois que je suis bourré. J'ai l'impression de flotter, annonçai-je d'une voix neutre.

Bon sang, je n'avais bu que trois verres et voilà que déjà je me retenais de glousser.

– Tu peux faire bonne figure le temps qu'on traverse la salle ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton soucieux. J'ai quelque chose pour ça.

Je hochai la tête et il me guida doucement vers la sortie de la salle. Evidemment nous nous fîmes alpaguer par plusieurs invités et Sirius écourta autant que la politesse le lui permettait. Quand enfin nous sortîmes, au bout d'une demi-heure, je ne marchais plus très droit et seul Sirius m'aidait à passer pour sobre désormais. Il s'avança vers la timide réceptionniste et la taquina un peu afin d'obtenir les clefs de notre suite. J'ignorai ce qu'elle lui dit mais le regard qu'elle nous lança était sans équivoque, elle avait viré au cramoisi. Je lui lançai un sourire sincère et je suivis Sirius dans les escaliers. Il me laissa passer mais je titubas et je me serai écroulé s'il ne m'avait pas récupéré et balancé comme un vulgaire sac à patate sur son épaule. Il émit un rire grave et monta énergiquement les marches, indifférent du fait que me secouer ainsi n'était pas une sage idée. Je le soupçonnai presque de le faire exprès.

Il saisit mieux les clefs en main et ouvrit une porte dans un long couloir désert. Il me fit entrer et me lâcha sur le lit sur lequel je m'effondrai, sans vie.

– Harry, reprend-toi on dirait un cadavre, me dit-il.

Je grognai, boudeur, et me redressai.

– Tiens, me dit-il après avoir fouillé dans une poche, apparut seulement après un coup de baguette sur son costume.

Je saisis la fiole qu'il me tendait.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais vraiment un très bel homme ? ahanai-je, le regard vague.

– Ce soir ? Oui, ton regard me l'a dit une bonne centaine de fois, je crois.

– Fichu regard, pestai-je et cela arracha un rire à Sirius.

– Allez bois avant de dire d'autres bêtises.

– C'était pas des bêtises, dis-je avant de descendre cul-sec le contenu de la fiole.

Je faillis le recracher. C'était infect. Mais aussitôt je sentis les brumes se retirer de mon esprit. L'énergie circula à nouveau dans mon corps et je me sentais étrangement frais et dispo. Je lançai un regard étonné à Sirius, sans m'attarder sur le fait que je venais tout bonnement de me ridiculiser.

– Ah si, c'était des bêtises. Oublie ça.

Des grosses bêtise même ! Merlin ! Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et émit un rire un peu moqueur.

– Je sais que je suis diablement séduisant.

– Diablement arrogant tu veux dire. Au fait, c'est quoi exactement ? demandai-je en lui agitant la fiole devant le nez.

– On utilisait ça avec James et Remus quand nous voulions que la fête dure plus longtemps. Il y a un ingrédient pas très légal dedans, c'est pour ça que je ne préfère par te le faire boire en public, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace d'excuse à la mention de l'ingrédient illégal.

Je me relevai et regardai, écœuré la fiole que je lui plaquai contre la torse pour qu'il la récupère. Il la glissa dans sa poche et tapota sa redingote pour la faire disparaître.

– Va te rafraîchir, je t'attends, m'indiqua-t-il.

Je pris aussitôt le chemin de la salle de bain. Je me rinçai le bouche et me gargarisai avec du dentifrice, bénissant le rouge à lèvre d'Hermione que même du démaquillant avait du mal à faire partir. Je rajustai un peu ma coiffure mais à part ça rien n'avait bougé. Satisfait et franchement pas d'humeur à passer trois heures dans la salle de bain, je rejoignis Sirius.

– C'est reparti ? me demanda-t-il en me présentant son bras.

– Oui, confirmai-je en saisissant son bras.

Nous descendîmes et passâmes devant la réceptionniste à qui Sirius fit un clin d'œil. Je me retins de rire et me rebâtis une façade impassible. La musique se déversait toujours dans la salle et je rejoignis le buffet où Ron avait élu domicile, accompagné d'Hermione. Sirius partit discuter avec diverses personnalités dont je ne connaissais pas la moitié des noms. Je saisis une coupe que je descendis, et une deuxième. Je n'en pouvais plus de ces mondanités et le remède miracle de Sirius m'assurait que je ne m'ennuierai pas ce soir.

Ron était en train d'avaler discrètement des quantités astronomiques de nourriture et je déplorai mon estomac plus maigre. Je me serai volontiers empiffré avec lui. A la place, je saisis délicatement un petit four entre mes doigts et le portais à ma bouche. Un plat arriva soudain tout droit des cuisines. Des petits toasts au foie gras ou quelque chose y ressemblant. Mirena s'approcha et en saisit un avec un sourire complice. Puis, elle s'enfuit en croquant dedans. Je saisis à mon tour un petit toast et Ron fit de même avec un intérêt soudain. Mais une odeur sur la viande me fit reculer l'aliment de ma bouche. Je reniflai discrètement.

– Ron ! dis-je soudain, l'interrompant alors qu'il allait le porter à sa bouche. La viande est daubée, ne mange pas ça.

Il reposa le toast, dégoûté. Mais je portai à nouveau le mien sous mon nez. Quelque chose n'allait pas. J'écarquillai soudain les yeux en reconnaissant l'odeur.

– C'est du poison ! m'exclamai-je en balançant le plat par terre qui provoqua un bruit monstrueux, répandant ensuite un silence de mort. Vous tous, ne touchez plus à rien sur le buffet ! Où est Mirena Praxis ?!

Ma voix porta suffisamment pour que tout le monde se taise et que les musiciens s'arrêtent. Je cherchai frénétiquement Mirena et déjà des murmures paniqués se faisaient entendre. Je la trouvai au moment où elle s'écroulait au sol, ses mains serrant sa gorge, les yeux injectés de sang. Elle mourut en quelques secondes et son dernier soupir projeta une marée de sang. Des cris se firent entendre et une panique sans nom s'empara de la salle.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Blabla de J' :

Désolée d'avoir coupé là mais bon vous commencez à être habitués aux coupures de grosse sadique haha !

Concernant la valse, au cas où ça vous intéresserait, j'ai écrit la scène en écoutant un morceau de** Byung Woo Lee** qui s'appelle **Epilogue** et qui est juste magnifique ! Je vous le conseille très fortement !

En tout cas, il reste encore un chapitre sous forme féminine pour ce pauvre Harry qui galère sévère !

**Petite question HS (comme d'hab')** : quel couple « shippez-vous » le plus hors fandom HP ? :D

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Je vous dis à très bientôt et je vous envoie plein de bonnes ondes en ces jours pluvieux (du moins par chez moi) !

Lot of love,

Jelyel


	12. Chapitre Onzième

**Got You Under My Skin**

**Disclaimer : **Habituel, rien n'est à moi sauf les scénarios un peu bizarres… :D

**Précédemment :** Un soir, Hermione a la formidable idée d'emmener Harry en boîte afin de le détendre et de profiter de moments qu'ils n'ont pas pu partager dans l'adolescence. A la sortie, Harry se fait agresser par des hommes (pervers, moches et… bon ok, je me tais !) désireux de lui faire passer une très mauvaise fin de nuit… Sirius le sauve à temps et ils passent la nuit ensembles (pas au sens biblique du terme nan mais oh !). Et Harry n'est pas au bout de ses peines puisque la soirée au Ministère approche et nécessite que Sirius lui apprenne à danser… Le jeune homme a de plus en plus de mal à réfréner ses sentiments pour son parrain, maintenant nettement visibles. D'autant plus lorsque Harry doit se faire passer pour Rachel Green, sa compagne, auprès du Ministère tout entier… Jusqu'à ce qu'un empoisonnement inquiétant ait lieu (résumé écrit à une heure du mat', ça doit se voir, il est juste dégueulasse !)

**Ecriture :** 15 chapitres et un épilogue, fini !

**RAR** :

_Guest _: J'avoue que là, j'ai fait fort ! Quel talent d'être sadique à ce point ;) Nan mais franchement ça va ! C'est pas comme si Harry ou Sirius était en train de crever par terre et que je coupais à ce moment-là :P J'aurai pu...!  
Oh oui oui oui ! J'approuve totalement ! Le Johnlock c'est la base... Ils ont beau dire que c'est pas "vraiment voulu" l'ambiguïté dans la série...  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

_Brunhylde_ : Yeaaaah Brunhylde !  
Eh mais t'as pas un mail que je te réponde de manière propre et pas à la barbare dans les RAR ! (parce que bon, je peux pas m'étaler trop dans les RAR xD)  
Ah bah voilà à auteur sadique, lecteur sadique ! T'aimes quand les gens meurent haha !  
Faut oser oui, mais je veux quand même cette robe !  
C'est sûr que ce pauvre Harry en aura vu des vertes et des pas mûres, mais bon, tout ça pour conquérir Sirius alors...  
Alors ton prénooooom... Astrid ?  
Mes pauvres coupains, ils en peuvent plus de moi... Maintenant ils deviennent COMME moi !  
Je suis pas fan fan de Smallville mais le Lex/Clark est tentant ! Idem c'est le côté ado qui parle !  
En plus les slips c'est la classe x'D  
Ah côté TWD je shippe (comme par hasard) le Rickyl, bien sûr haha ! Après cette série est vraiment bien mais la saison trois est faiblarde, ainsi que les deux suivantes je trouve ! A force de tuer tout le monde, ça devient quand même un peu chiant quoi xD  
Idem, c'est selon l'humeur les fandoms ! Tolkien j'arrête jamais d'être à fond dedans ! :D Trop de possibilités !  
Merci beaucoup !  
A très bientôt ! Bisous !

_Guest _: T'inquiète donc paaaaaas :) Je l'ai dit, la relation ne va pas se développer sous cette forme :) Genre tout le côté romance "brute" va être du pur slash ! xD  
Te force pas trop hein ! Faut que ce soit un plaisir de lire, pas une torture haha !  
Merci de ton acharnement alors xD T'inquiète pas ça ira mieux bientôt !

_Astaroth671_ : Eh oui, mais bon être gentil apparemment, ça ne maintient pas en vie !  
Oui Harry très bientôt lui-même, Sirius amoureux, ça tu verras, et plein de petits bébés euuuuuh... Peut-être pas maintenant hein ! :D  
Merci beaucoup !  
A bientôt !

**Note **

Bon vous aurez noté que j'ai quelques jours de retard dans mon post. Donc voilà désolée, je suis un gros caca, en plus j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse valable, j'ai juste regarder mon pc d'un œil morne et je suis partie xD Donc bon… ça vous laissez vous apercevoir du haut niveau de motivation que je peux avoir parfois pour écrire/corriger/mettre en page mes textes !

Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture sur ce chapitre d'une certaine longueur aussi, moins que le précédent mais plus que la suivant… Suivant qui verra notre cher Harry retrouver sa virilité (LOL) !

A plus tard, en bas de page (c'mon territoire à bêtises là-bas…) !

PS : Un passage du chapitre a été écrit avec une chanson, si vous voulez mieux saisir l'ambiance de la scène je vous conseille de l'écouter avec ! Elle s'appelle **Ain't no Mountain High Enough, elle est de Marvin Gaye et Tammi Terrell** !

* * *

**Chapitre Onzième**

Je me précipitai sur Mirena et pris son pouls. Morte. Edgard se précipita à mes côtés et resta choqué, palpant le visage de son épouse encore en vie quelques secondes plus tôt. Je lui lançai un regard désolé et il leva des yeux hébétés sur moi. Je me redressai, calme, comme trop habitué à ce genre d'horreur. Sirius fut aussitôt près de moi.

– Le souffle rouge ! lui indiquai-je, clinique.

Le souffle rouge, un poison terrible qu'on avait appelé à cause de son effet spectaculaire. La victime, en rendant son dernier souffle laissait également s'échapper de sa bouche une quantité extraordinaire de sang. Sirius avait posé les mains sur mes épaules et m'observait, semblant craindre que je ne m'écroule à tout moment.

– Le poison est fulgurant. Il tue en trente seconde Sirius, je vais bien et tous les autres aussi, le rassurai-je en posant une main sur sa joue.

Il saisit ma main et l'embrassa, semblant évacuer peu à peu son inquiétude.

– Tu m'expliques comment tu sais ce qu'est ce poison ?

Je rougis.

– Euh… Il dégage une odeur un peu aigre, c'est pour ça…

– Mais encore ?

– Oh… j'ai découvert ça… comme ça, tu sais. Par hasard quoi…

– Mais oui, le hasard et les Potter..., murmura-t-il à mon oreille. A d'autres !

Je hochai vaguement de la tête, conscient de lui foutre un vent phénoménal. Je m'appliquai à ne surtout pas croiser son regard qui se faisait insistant. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

– Arrête. De. Me. Regarder. Comme. Ça ! soufflai-je d'un ton irrité en ponctuant chacun de mes mots d'un coup d'index sur son torse.

Il haussa un sourcil et je cédai.

– Bon d'accord, j'ai failli m'empoisonner avec grâce à mes formidables aptitudes en potions. T'es content ?

– Comment ?

– Snape en avait dans sa réserve, je le soupçonne encore d'avoir de manière très fortuite interverti les flacons. Sachant que j'étais tellement nul en potion que je me fiais juste à la couleur des substances, j'ai confondu ce poison avec du sang de dragon qui a strictement la même couleur. J'ai failli me tuer comme ça, je me souviendrai encore de l'odeur dans cent ans. J'ai cru qu'Hermione allait me scalper vif.

Sirius avait pâli et porta une main à son front, marmonnant quelques jurons.

– Par Merlin, mais est-ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras d'essayer de te tuer ?!

– Plains-toi à Snape, paix à son âme. Je me souviens encore de son air déçu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis bien vivant, conclus-je en fouillant la salle du regard.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le brouhaha le plus total. Kingsley avait disparu, sans doute dans les cuisines pour attraper le coupable. Les portes de la salle avaient été fermées magiquement et personne ne pouvait donc quitter la pièce. Le corps de Mirena avait été évacué avec son mari. Ron, Hermione, Sirius et moi nous exilâmes dans un coin de la pièce, là où nous pouvions observer tout le monde. Sirius sondait chaque visage, cherchant le coupable qui pouvait parfaitement se trouver parmi nous.

Il m'avait plaqué d'office contre lui, mon dos contre son torse, ses bras enroulés autour de moi et mes mains fermement retenues dans les siennes.

– Sirius, ils devaient avoir une cible. Le plat est apparu au moment exact où je suis arrivé près de la table, chuchotai-je.

Il se raidit mais ne dit rien. Je commençai déjà à culpabiliser.

– Si tu étais la cible, alors le seul responsable de ce drame est la personne qui a mis ce poison dans la nourriture, me chuchota Sirius en voyant mon trouble grandissant.

– On rentrera le plus vite possible à la maison, dit-il au bout d'un long silence.

Je souris faiblement. La maison. J'y étais déjà, là, dans ses bras. Mais je gardai mes pensées déplacées pour moi. Kingsley entra à nouveau dans la salle et monta sur l'estrade, ignorant la foule qui le pressait de questions, paniquée. Tous les plats du buffet avaient disparus et tout le monde se regardait dans le blanc des yeux, élaborant des théories folles, craignant d'être également victime d'un empoisonnement à retardement.

– Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous calmer ! Des Aurors sont sur place et cherchent le coupable. Celui-ci a très bien pu filer mais, dans le doute, vous resterez tous dans l'hôtel cette nuit.

– Vous voulez dire que nous sommes tous considérés comme des suspects ! hurla un homme.

– Bien sûr que non ! Mais le temps que les Aurors enquêtent à l'aide du registre et déterminent si le tueur est parmi nous, je vous demande de bien vouloir garder votre calme et de gagner vos chambres respectives. Je vous assure que vous ne craignez rien. Des Aurors seront postés dans chaque couloir.

– Nous ne craignons rien ? Comme Mirena ?! rugit une femme, l'air terrorisé.

– Je suis navré de ce qui est arrivé à Mirena, il y a eu une faille dans la sécurité et nous veillerons à ce que celle-ci soit réparée au plus vite et comprise par l'ensemble de l'équipe d'Aurors présente.

Sirius n'attendit pas la fin de son explication et nous guida vers la porte qui s'était ouverte sur des Aurors. Je vidai ma coupe d'une traite et la reposai sur le buffet. Il me sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers notre suite, suivi par Ron et Hermione qui avaient demandé leurs clefs à la réceptionniste. Ron affichait un air sombre, un bras protecteur passé autour d'Hermione qui était blottie contre lui, inquiète. Hermione fouilla un instant sa toute petite poche et en sortit les vêtements plus décontractés qu'elle nous avait réservé pour la nuit et le lendemain. Elle nous les lança et Sirius les attrapa au vol. Ils avaient la chambre à côté de la nôtre et nous nous souhaitâmes succinctement la bonne nuit. Et une fois n'était pas coutume j'étais à nouveau alcoolisé et épuisé.

Ce qui expliqua sans doute le vertige qui me saisit. Je portai les mains à mes tempes en gémissant ce qui alerta immédiatement Sirius. Il me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe, m'amenant contre lui avec force. Je fus étonné de sa puissance alors que je me sentais si faible et à côté de la plaque. Pitié… rendez-moi mon corps…

– Tu te sens comment ? demanda-t-il, un pli soucieux sur le front.

– Comme le type qui vient d'empêcher la moitié de la salle de s'empoisonner et qui ne peut même pas rentrer chez lui.

Sirius eut un sourire froid et me relâcha un peu mais je m'accrochai à lui. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et, j'ignore ce qu'il me prit, mais je déposai un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, à peine une caresse. On aurait pu croire que j'avais simplement manqué sa joue… ou ses lèvres. Je ne reculai pas immédiatement profitant avant qu'il ne me rejette, les yeux fermés, et j'avançai à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles s'effleurèrent, s'accrochèrent légèrement sans jamais vraiment se toucher, simplement entre ouvertes sur nos souffles. Le contact me grisa et je vis Sirius élever ses mains, comme pour les poser sur ma nuque ou ma joue. Mais il se stoppa et me repoussa brutalement, les mains sur mes épaules. Je reculai comme s'il m'avait brûlé, reprenant soudain mes esprits. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?!

– Oh pitié non, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?! POURQUOI ?! baragouinai-je mortifié. Sirius, je suis désolé, je…

Vite une excuse !

– C'est ce corps et l'alcool, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas.

Oh si si, j'avais totalement voulu mais jamais je n'avais eu l'intention de le faire ! J'avais encore la sensation de son souffle sur mes lèvres et l'effet n'en était que plus désastreux.

Son visage était fermé et il ne répondit rien, me lançant sèchement quelques vêtements de rechange, pointant d'un doigt autoritaire la salle de bain. Je filai non sans un regard de chiot battu à son intention. Il était glacial et je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain, les larmes aux yeux. Mais qu'avais-je fait ? Je me mis à pleurer à gros bouillon. Je me repris au bout de quelques minutes, maudissant ces hormones à la con…

Je pris une douche expéditive et passai un temps fou à défaire toutes les pinces fixantes de mon chignon. Le maquillage partirait de lui-même demain, ça ne servait à rien de s'acharner. Il avait une tenue vingt-quatre heures. J'enfilai le pyjama qu'Hermione m'avait donné et mis de côté le jean et le t-shirt de demain.

Pourquoi Sirius ne m'avait pas repoussé immédiatement ? J'aurai eu le temps de le… Merlin, j'aurai eu le temps de l'embrasser. Et il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à me repousser au début, il avait eu le temps pourtant. Un instant j'avais même cru que… Non, ça devait être le choc, et l'alcool qu'il avait bu, bien qu'il le tienne mieux que moi.

Je pris une grande inspiration et regagnai la chambre. Il n'y avait personne. Je me rendis dans le salon attenant et y trouvai Sirius, debout près de la fenêtre. Je reniflai l'air électrique, relevant un peu le nez, et devinai qu'il avait apposé de puissantes protections autour de notre suite. Je n'osai manifester ma présence, mais il sembla qu'il l'avait senti puisqu'il se tourna vers moi. Son visage était impassible.

– Tu dors dans le lit, je prends le canapé, annonça-t-il simplement.

Je le regardai, abasourdi.

– C'est hors de question, je… je prendrai le canapé, je suis plus… menu que toi de toute manière…

Je me plaçai d'office sur le canapé et je crus qu'il allait m'égorger. A la place, il saisit une couverture sur un fauteuil et me la balança au visage. Je l'attrapai et faillis fondre en larme. Je savais que ce que j'avais fait était déplacé, mais était-ce grave au point qu'il ne veuille plus jamais me parler ? Au point qu'il me vire de chez lui ? Une angoisse sourde monta en moi alors que je me bordais tout seul, la mort dans l'âme.

Je l'entendis se glisser dans le lit et je me traitai de tous les noms. J'aurai pu partager son lit ce soir, en tout bien tout honneur, si seulement j'avais été moins con.

Je peinais à chercher le sommeil depuis plusieurs longues minutes déjà, si ce n'était des heures, quand je me décidai à me lever. Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je n'avais plus grand-chose à perdre à ce stade-là. Je basculai mes jambes hors du canapé le plus discrètement possible et traînai ma couverture derrière moi, sans un bruit. Misérable.

Je gagnai la chambre et m'approchai du lit. Je grimpai sur le matelas et observai avec appréhension la silhouette de Sirius, tournée dos à moi. Je me glissai à ses côtés et je le sentis bouger tout à coup. La lune éclairait discrètement la pièce et je vis son regard tout à fait alerte se poser sur moi.

Il éleva la main et je craignis un instant qu'il ne me repousse, ou ne s'énerve. A la place, il remonta la couverture sur moi, me couvrant le cou.

– J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

– Si, terriblement, et je vais devoir entendre plus d'explications que ce que tu m'as donné. Mais pas ce soir. Je suis épuisé.

Je ne dis plus rien et restai sagement de mon côté.

– Et Harry ? dit-il au bout d'un moment.

– Mmh ?

– Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, je ne voulais pas te rejeter aussi violemment.

Pas aussi violemment non, mais me rejeter tout court oui.

– Je-Je pourrai déplacer mes affaires au square Grimmaurd rapidement, marmonnai-je la gorge serrée. Je suis désolé.

Il resta muet et se tourna complètement vers moi.

– Tu veux partir ? demanda-t-il soudain, une inflexion inquiète dans la voix.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, c'est juste… Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, Sirius. Je n'ai pas d'explications rationnelles à mon geste, sans rire… Et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus vivre avec moi après ça et…

– Harry. Tais-toi, me dit-il d'une voix si glaciale qu'une peur sourde me saisit.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

– Ecoute-moi bien, je ne formulerai jamais le souhait que tu partes de _chez nous_. Pas chez moi, _chez nous_, compris ? Tu es chez toi là-bas et je refuse que tu t'en ailles pour des choses aussi futiles. Je veux que tu t'en ailles si tu trouves une personne avec qui partager ta vie… autre que ton vieux parrain.

Pourquoi dès qu'il me disait des choses touchantes il les contrebalançait avec quelque chose qui me dépitait plus qu'une bonne grosse claque ? Mon mutisme sembla l'inquiéter puisque, sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouvai coincé dans ses bras, son visage dans mon cou et sa main caressant mes cheveux sur mon épaule. Je tentai sincèrement de réprimer mes frissons mais je ne réussis pas vraiment. Il les interpréta comme le signe que j'avais froid et rabattis un peu plus la couverture sur nous. Je restai pétrifié.

– Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, murmura-t-il et je dus fermer les yeux pour m'empêcher de juste exploser.

Au moins, j'étais fixé sur ce que je pouvais attendre de notre relation. Et ce qu'il m'offrait était déjà si important, si énorme… Je ne pouvais pas lui en demander plus.

– Sirius, il n'y a rien dans ce que tu as fait qui mérite des excuses, tu as bien fait de réagir comme tu l'as fait, murmurai-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

Il ne répondit rien et je fus surpris de la vitesse à laquelle le sommeil me rafla. Sirius me réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. J'aperçus Kingsley dans la chambre ainsi que Ron et Hermione.

– Faut pas vous gêner surtout, marmonnai-je, la gorge sèche, en me protégeant des rayons pourtant faiblards du soleil par la fenêtre.

– Vous pouvez partir, le tueur s'est enfui, on a retrouvé la fiole de poison dehors. Et puis, comme tu étais sans doute la cible, Harry, j'en déduis qu'aucun de vous n'est coupable. L'Ordre a été alerté bien entendu.

– Je ne comprends pas comment l'assassin a pu savoir que c'était moi dans… ce corps…

– Eh bien je n'avais prévenu personne que tu ne viendrais pas, mais le meurtrier voulait tuer une cible précise, peu importe les dommages collatéraux. Les Aurors ont étudié le poison ainsi que le plat qui le contenait. Ce dernier devait apparaître sur la table uniquement quand tu t'en approchais. On a retrouvé le sang de Voldemort sur le plateau.

– Le sang de …, commençai-je, hébété.

– De la magie du sang…, murmura Hermione.

Il n'y avait aucune magie plus sombre que celle-ci et aucun de nous ne savait s'en servir ici. Le dernier Maître dans ce domaine avait été Voldemort.

– Voldemort m'a pris mon sang en quatrième année. Il nous a lié par le sang pour renaître comme des… eh bien comme des frères mais au sens le plus glauque possible du terme, expliquai-je. S'il y avait son sang sur le plateau, alors celui-ci ne devait apparaître que lorsque ce même sang, c'est-à-dire le mien, se trouvait à proximité immédiate du buffet.

– Comment qui que ce soit a pu se procurer du sang de Tom ? marmonna Ron.

– Il est admis que Voldemort était un maître dans les arts noirs, y compris dans la maîtrise de la magie du sang. Il a très bien pu laisser quelques fioles destinées à Merlin sait quoi, commenta Sirius, soucieux.

Oui mais qui ? L'horreur me saisit quand je compris.

– Des Mangemorts en liberté, murmurai-je. Qui y a-t-il dehors encore ?

– Impossible à dénombrer. Mais quelques noms te parleront peut-être. Dolohov, Rowle, les Carrow, Travers, Rockwood, MacNair, énuméra-t-il d'un air sombre.

Je frissonnai à la mention de Rockwood, ce sadique était le pire de tous.

– Dolohov, lâcha Hermione à voix basse. Nous aurions dû le tuer pendant que nous le pouvions dans ce café.

– Nous n'étions pas encore prêts à être des assassins, dis-je d'une voix froide, m'attirant les regards de tous les autres.

Un silence désagréable s'entendit et Kingsley le brisa au bout de quelques secondes.

– Vous êtes en sécurité désormais.

– En sécurité ? soulevai-je un peu sèchement.

– Oui, avec Sirius, insista Hermione.

– Et de mon absence de pouvoir on en parle ou pas ? demandai-je, exaspéré.

Ils se lancèrent des regards embêtés mais ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce que Kingsley intervienne.

– Vous pouvez transplaner d'ici, nous indiqua-t-il.

Je saluai Ron et Hermione et me rapprochai sensiblement de Sirius qui tenait tous nos vêtements en main. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et posa sa tête sur le haut de la mienne avant de nous faire transplaner. Je me séparai de Sirius aussitôt que nous eûmes atterrit dans le salon. Je filai en vitesse vers la salle de bain. Je ne sus pas vraiment combien de temps je restai sous l'eau mais suffisamment pour que l'eau chaude forme une épaisse vapeur lorsque je sortis de la cabine.

J'étais assommé par la nouvelle, je crois. Je ne pensais pas être en danger de mort de nouveau avant au moins quatre-vingt ans. S'ils avaient pu faire ça avec mon sang, celui de Voldemort, que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Quelle quantité avaient-ils ?

Je m'habillai, revêtant un jean et un simple débardeur noir par-dessus un soutien-gorge un peu moins féminin que les autres. J'en avais assez. Assez de tout. De ce corps. De ces problèmes à répétition. Je me filai deux petites claques sur chacune des joues, virant à coup de pieds aux fesses mes idées noires. Je descendis au salon et appelai Sirius. Mais il ne répondit pas. Je haussai les épaules : il avait dû partir se changer les idées.

Je me dirigeai vers la sono pour laquelle j'avais dû insister auprès de Sirius. J'étais plutôt extrêmement satisfait du son et je lançai un CD au hasard. Je souris en reconnaissant une mélodie de Marvin Gaye et Tammi Terrell, « Ain't not moutain high enough » Pile poil. Quitte à être une femme autant profiter de ce corps…

Immédiatement l'instru, pourtant douce, se déversa dans la pièce, frappant les percutions comme des tremblements de terre. J'ancrai mes deux pieds nus au sol et fermai les yeux, laissant le son vibrer en moi pour me sentir un peu mieux. Je me laissai porter et me mis à bouger, lentement. Un large sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres alors que je sentais à nouveau les mains de Sirius sur mes hanches si je me concentrai suffisamment. A la place, j'y apposai les miennes et, doucement, je les remontai le long de mon flanc, puis de mes côtes jusqu'à les perdre dans mes cheveux que je soulevai légèrement.

Je chantonnai les paroles avec entrain et bougeai avec plus d'énergie, toujours de manière mesurée cependant, me laissant porter par le rythme revigorant de la chanson. Je me laissai la liberté de danser comme je le voulais, chantant à tue-tête, la voix placée haut, m'agitant dans tous les sens.

Je sentis soudain une main se passer autour de ma taille et je me retournai. Sirius me souriait, les yeux pétillants. Je ne savais même pas depuis combien de temps il m'observait. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'accompagner mes mouvements, ma main coincée dans la sienne. Il me fit tournoyer, chantant fort et faux avec moi qui hurlais désormais les paroles, étranglées par des rires :

« _My love is alive (mon amour est vivant)_

_Way down in my heart (profondément dans mon cœur)_

_Although we are miles apart (même si des kilomètres nous séparent)_

_If you ever need a helping hand, (si tu as besoin d'un coup de main)_

_I'll be there on the double (je serai là sur-le-champ)_

_Just as fast as I can (aussi vite que je le pourrai)_

_Don't you know that there (Ignores-tu donc )_

_Ain't no mountain high enough (qu'il n'existe ni montagne assez haute)_

_Ain't no valley low enough (ni vallée assez profonde)_

_Ain't no river wide enough ( ni rivière assez large)_

_To keeping me from getting to you ! (pour m'empêcher de te rejoindre)_ »

Je fermai les yeux savourant la musique si forte et la prise de Sirius sur moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer que cette chanson nous correspondait assez bien. Plus que je ne voulais l'avouer. Et le sourire de Sirius semblait confirmer cette certitude douce comme de la soie. Nous étions là l'un pour l'autre, peu importe les obstacles. Il n'y avait aucune épreuve assez insurmontable pour nous empêcher de nous retrouver. Pas même Azkaban, pas même la mort. Et je priais pour qu'il en soit toujours ainsi.

Sa main attrapa celle que j'avais élevée au-dessus de ma tête. J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et Sirius me fit tourner sur moi-même de manière à me plaquer contre son torse, son bras passé au-dessus de ma poitrine et sa main perdue sur ma gorge. Je laissai ma tête tomber contre son épaule, paupières closes, trop épuisé pour lutter. Il embrassa ma gorge découverte puis me relâcha. Je n'ouvris les yeux que plusieurs secondes après. Il avait disparu et je crus avoir rêvé ce baiser. Pourquoi le ferait-il après tout ? La fatigue devait me faire divaguer.

Je me persuadai de ça et entrepris de me préparer un thé. Je le bus tranquillement, installé dans le canapé et la musique se déversant dans la pièce. Je restai toute la matinée ainsi et Sirius ne descendit pas pour le déjeuner. Je mangeai donc seul et repris une après-midi calme, me torturant les méninges à propos de Rockwood et ses sbires. J'avais récupéré un livre sur la magie du sang dans la bibliothèque de Sirius, pendant que mon parrain cherchait d'autres pistes.

Soudain la sono se coupa et je me rendis compte qu'il faisait toujours nuit. J'étais avachi sur la table, un peu rêveur, relisant la même ligne depuis une heure. Je me redressai brutalement lorsque Sirius abattit un livre sur la table. Je reculai brutalement et le fusillai du regard.

– Non mais tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? m'offusquai-je une main contre le cœur.

Combien de fois et de combien de manières différentes cet homme manquerait-il d'arrêter mon cœur ?

– Non je veux des explications ou je _vais_ te tuer.

Curieux, je me penchai sur le livre. Je pâlis en voyant la page ouverte qui parlait du bracelet du risèd. Je relevai un regard paniqué sur lui, incapable de lui mentir. Il plissa les yeux et soudain recula.

– Tu le savais ! Tu savais ce que c'était depuis un moment et tu n'as rien dit ! Hermione a le même livre chez elle, je le sais, je le lui ai offert ! Elle a dû trouver les réponses dedans et t'en parler surtout quand on sait que vous avez déjà eu affaire au miroir ! Je me disais bien que c'était étrange que tu sois si passif quant à la nature de ce bracelet ! lança-t-il, accusateur.

– Depuis un moment, il ne faut pas exagérer, rectifiai-je d'une toute petite voix. Une semaine peut-être, tout au plus…

– Une semaine ? Une semaine et tu ne m'en parles même pas ?! dit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains, sans doute à deux doigts de saisir la mienne pour l'écraser sur la table.

– Sirius...? tentai-je sans trop savoir quoi dire.

– Tu te rends compte que vas sûrement rester coincé avec ce truc sur le bras toute ta vie ? me dit-il d'une voix neutre.

– Je sais.

– Quel est ton désir ? Est-il irréalisable à ce point ?

– Il l'est, Sirius, dis-je d'une voix ferme.

Sirius eut soudain un air absent, passant son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieur dans un geste qui alluma un véritable brasier dans mon corps

– Sirius, n'essaye pas de savoir, s'il te plait, lui dis-je plus calmement.

– Harry, je sais déjà.

Cette fois ce fut à mon tour de pâlir. Je me relevai précipitamment, renversant ma chaise au passage. Ma magie, instable, crépitait partout autour de moi.

– T-tu… tu sais… ? murmurai-je, horrifié.

Il essaya d'avancer mais je reculai d'autant de pas.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'un bruit d'alarme se fit soudain entendre dans toute la maison.

Merde. Magie du sang. J'avais transplané dans l'hôtel. Ils pouvaient me tracer ! Pourquoi mais POURQUOI n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ?!

J'échangeai un regard avec Sirius qui semblait en être arrivé à la même conclusion. Il se crispa tout à coup avant de se jeter sur moi. Il me fit plonger au sol juste à temps pour éviter l'explosion que provoqua un sortilège sur la porte. Il fit barrage de son corps et je sentis très nettement que le sortilège l'avait à demi assommé.

Rockwood entra dans la maison et je frémis, refermant mes bras autour de Sirius, lui transmettant ce que je pouvais d'énergie brute, incapable de maîtriser ma propre magie. Je vis ma magie crépiter de mon corps au sien, le ranimant doucement.

– Incroyable ce que l'on peut faire en suivant simplement les traces de transplanage et un peu d'ADN, murmura Rockwood en secouant une fiole de sang. Pas très malin de transplaner dans un hôtel.

Je levai un regard assassin sur lui. Evidemment, il avait dû nous suivre de près grâce à mon ADN et la trace magique du transplanage de Sirius. Ils avaient dû passer la journée à détruire les protections une à une sans que nous ne réalisions que nous étions désormais vulnérables. Ça pour être des crétins, nous l'avions été. J'aurai dû y penser ! Bon sang, j'aurai dû !

Les jumeaux Carrow ricanèrent et, d'un sort, l'un d'eux m'arracha Sirius qui se cogna brutalement contre le mur, à quelques mètres de moi. Il grogna de douleur mais sortit de l'inconscience, le coup semblant étrangement le ramener définitivement à lui. Il sembla rapidement analyser la situation et il tendit la main vers moi. Je n'attendis pas une seconde et me jetai en avant, évitant de peu un sortilège impardonnable, j'ignorai lequel. Aussitôt que je touchai la main de Sirius, nous transplanâmes. Pas très loin hélas. Je reconnus la falaise, peu éloignée de la forêt, plongée dans l'obscurité à l'exception de la pleine lune. Et ils pouvaient toujours nous tracer tant que j'étais là.

– Harry, je n'ai pas ma baguette, souffla Sirius en se relevant, m'aidant à faire de même.

Son arcade saignait mais il avait l'air vif malgré sa blessure. Mais pas assez ni pour risquer un transplanage à deux, ni pour se défendre correctement.

– Va chercher de l'aide ! lui hurlai-je en le repoussant.

– Non, je ne te laisse pas tout seul, ils te tueront !

– Si tu restes ils nous tueront tous les deux. Ils sont trop nombreux, même si nous arrivons à les désarmer, en combat à main nu je ne vaux rien en l'état actuel des choses ! Et je dis bien « si » nous arrivons à les désarmer ! Ils sont sept Sirius, bon sang ! Va. Chercher. De. L'aide ! Rugis-je.

– Hors de question ! hurla-t-il et le débat fut clos par des silhouettes qui se précipitaient sur nous au loin.

Sirius nous baissa pour éviter des sortilèges, passant sa main autour de moi. Il me fit courir jusqu'au rebord extrême de la falaise où il nous freina difficilement. Je manquai de perdre l'équilibre et je me raccrochai à sa chemise de justesse. Il me stabilisa alors que je lorgnai l'océan agité au moins trente mètres en contrebas. Les vagues se brisaient contre la falaise avec un bruit de tempête.

Les voix se rapprochaient et j'étais à court de solutions. Merde… C'était la fin, là. Sirius me saisit les épaules et me fixa.

– Tu sais que j'aime prendre des risques ?

Je hochai précipitamment la tête.

– Si nous sautons, nous mourrons, jugeai-je bon de l'avertir.

– Si nous restons, nous mourrons, contrebalança-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Encore. Génial.

– Tu me fais confiance ?

– Les yeux fermés.

– Alors ferme-les.

Il saisit mon visage entre ses mains et je posai mes mains sur les siennes.

– Sirius, murmurai-je. Je t'aime.

– Je sais, dit-il.

– Non, je t'aime vraiment.

– Je sais, Harry.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Je me figeai quand je vis son regard se fixer dans le mien avec une intensité sans précédent. Un sort nous frôla, balayant quelques mèches devant son visage.

– Moi aussi, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres.

Je me figeai et il nous fit basculer en un battement de cil, me serrant contre lui. Je fermai les yeux et la chute me parut interminable.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Le blabla de J' :**

Je vais de ce pas financer mes propres funérailles. Allez… A bientôt !

Noooooon, je déconne mais je sens que je vais encore me faire tuer pour ma petite fin de progéniture de péripatéticienne de bas étage. Hum hum… !

Bon à part ça, je ne peux que vivement vous **recommander** (pour la troisième fois) la chanson présente en partie dans ce chapitre, elle fout de bonne humeur à tous les coups ! Ma traduction est un peu bancale, pas jolie, mais si vous pigez un peu l'anglais vous pouvez comprendre l'essence des paroles ! :D

Je m'excuse encore pour le retard, je vais essayer (je dis bien essayer) de poster ce weekend la suite xD

Ah puis j'ai une question, comme d'hab' : **vous connaissez des éditions qui publient de la romance gay ?**

Bon je vous fais des gros poutoux et puis je vous envoie mes traditionnelles bonnes ondes !

Je vous dis à très vite et profitez bien du pont !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel


	13. Chapitre Douzième

**Got You Under My Skin**

**Disclaimer : **Habituel, rien n'est à moi sauf les scénarios un peu bizarres… :D

**Précédemment :** Le jeune homme a de plus en plus de mal à réfréner ses sentiments pour son parrain, maintenant nettement visibles. D'autant plus lorsque Harry doit se faire passer pour Rachel Green, sa compagne, auprès du Ministère tout entier… Jusqu'à ce qu'un empoisonnement inquiétant ait lieu (résumé écrit à une heure du mat', ça doit se voir, il est juste dégueulasse !). Retranchés dans une chambre d'hôtel tous deux, Harry dérape et embrasse Sirius. Celui-ci le prend plutôt mal mais finit par passer l'éponge. Il découvre néanmoins qu'Harry est au courant pour les propriétés du bracelet depuis longtemps et le lui reproche. Il indique également à Harry qu'il sait parfaitement quel est son désir secret. Au même moment les mangemorts en cavale attaquent la maison, aidés par le sang de Voldemort pour traverser les protections. Sirius et Harry parviennent à transplaner sur la falaise. Sirius, avant de sauter, confie à Harry que ses sentiments sont réciproques….

**Ecriture :** 15 chapitres et un épilogue, fini !

**RAR** :

_astaroth671_ : Chose promise, chose due ! Je poste même en avance ! Plus besoin de m'autofinancer mes funérailles xD  
Eh oui... c'tragique tout ça ! L'amour est une tragédie !  
Merci beaucoup !  
A bientôt :D

_Sarya_ : Oooooh merci beaucoup ! Ah dis donc ton copain sait que tu lis ce genre de fics ? :O Quelle tolérance ! T'as de la chance !  
La suite arrive très bientôt, merci beaucoup ! :D  
A bientôt !

_Inconnu_ : Gloups… Vite dans mon bunker ! Tu ne me trouveras JAMAIS !  
Naaaaaaon pas le rayon laser… Aaaaarg ! Heureusement que j'ai toujours avec moi mon super bouclier en vibranium emprunté à Captain America ! Ricochet de rayon laser ! BIM !  
Bref, j'arrête mes bêtises xD Merci pour ces exquises menaces de mort qui sont comme un chant d'amour à mes oreilles :)  
Je suis contente que ça te plaise et comme promis, la suite est là !  
A bientôt !

**Note**

Woooooow ! On a dépassé les deux cent reviews en 11 chapitres ! C'est juste énorme ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup à toutes et à tous ! Je suis vraiment super contente que cette histoire vous plaise !

Comme promis je poste en avance parce que trop d'amour me pousse à poster haha !

En tout cas, une chance pour vous (et pour Sirius et Harry) que cette fic ne soit pas classée _drama_ sinon la dernière fin de chapitre aurait été encore plus terrible !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous donne rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre Douzième**

Je percutai l'eau avec la sensation d'être tombé du dixième étage. Ma respiration se coupa nette et la douleur contracta mon corps tout entier. Je me débattis un moment avant de me rendre compte avec surprise que je pouvais respirer. J'ouvris les yeux et observai, médusé, ce qu'il se produisait. Une sorte de bulle d'oxygène d'un bleu pur était étendue autour de moi et…

– Sirius ! m'exclamai-je en me précipitant sur lui alors qu'il posait sur moi un regard confiant, peinant à ne pas juste flotter dans la bulle d'oxygène.

J'entendis ma voix et posai immédiatement mes mains sur mon torse. Plus de poitrine, juste un soutien-gorge trop encombrant. Je m'en défis en vitesse, savourant les muscles solides sur mes bras et les abdos bien en place sur mon ventre, palpant avec adoration mon corps.

– Oh merlin, MERCI ! Merci !

– Tu pourrais faire avancer cette chose jusqu'à une rive, s'il te plaît ? proposa Sirius d'une voix blanche, semblant sous le choc de flotter dans cette bulle.

Comment avait-il su que nous ne mourrions pas ? Avait-il compté sur moi alors qu'il savait pertinemment que sous ma forme féminine je ne pouvais rien faire comme magie ? Je ne comprenais pas.

– Sirius, j'ai mieux. Donne-moi ta main.

Je sentais ma magie tourbillonner en moi et enfin une pleine maîtrise de mon corps. Il saisit ma main tendue et nous transplanâmes au douze square Grimmaurd, gelés, trempés et… euphoriques et paniqués. Le bracelet pendait à mon poignet, désolidarisé de ma peau. Je me hâtai de l'enlever et retirai le débardeur trop serré pour l'envelopper dedans. Je le posai sur un meuble du salon et aussitôt, le raffut attira toute la maisonnée. Ils débarquèrent au moment où je déboutonnai ce fichu jean trop serré autour de mon...

– Ron, dis-je immédiatement en le voyant arriver, l'incompréhension visible sur son visage. J'ai besoin de toi. Sirius, explique-leur, s'il te plaît.

– Après que j'ai sécurisé Square Grimmaurd. S'ils ont ton sang, on ne peut pas se permettre qu'ils nous suivent ici aussi.

Je quittai immédiatement la pièce avec un Ron abasourdi et abandonnai un Sirius qui produisait une flaque d'eau à chaque fichu pas. Je grimpai les marches jusqu'à la chambre du roux et fouillai dans ses vêtements sans la moindre considération. Je sortis un caleçon noir et me tournai vers lui.

– Si tu me trouves un jean à ma taille, je te bénie, Ron.

Il se tourna pour fouiller à son tour son armoire et j'en profitai pour me débarrasser du jean et du boxer féminin. J'enfilai le caleçon et réceptionnai le jean que Ron me lança, ainsi que le polo gris. J'enfilai le tout et redescendis au pas de course, mon meilleur ami sur les talons, mes cheveux trempés dégoulinants sur mon visage. Tout l'Ordre était réuni dans le salon, avec des mines d'enterrement. Même Kingsley était là.

– Sirius, j'y retourne et je leur fais leur fête, j'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir me cacher, dis-je en avançant dans le salon.

Et j'allais vraiment transplaner, hors de moi à l'idée que ma première véritable maison ait été attaquée. Sirius me bondit immédiatement dessus et me plaqua au sol, me ramenant dans le salon alors que j'avais commencé à disparaître. Je me retrouvai coincé sous lui, ses mains maintenant les miennes au-dessus de ma tête.

– Non mais ça va pas ! Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Ils étaient trop nombreux, Harry ! Par Merlin on n'a jamais vu aussi suicidaire ! Reprends-toi !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un doigt rageusement appuyé sur mon front.

– Dixit celui qui nous a précipité du haut d'une falaise ! grinçai-je en me démenant pour me défaire de sa prise.

J'entendis les hoquets de terreur derrière moi. Et vu la grimace de Sirius, il ne leur avait probablement pas raconté cette partie-là. Mais j'étais peu concentré sur eux, tout perturbé que je l'étais par le fait que Sirius était à califourchon sur moi, coinçant mes jambes entre le siennes.

– Sirius, bouge, lui dis-je avec un sourire froid.

Il me regarda interloqué et son regard glissa en même temps que moi sur son bassin contre le mien. Je lui accordai un regard glacial et il défit sa prise sur moi, gardant mon bras entre ses mains pour m'empêcher de filer. Je me dégageai.

– C'est trop tard, maintenant, lui dis-je d'une voix pleine de reproche.

Je savais qu'il avait raison mais une pensée me chiffonnait concernant ce qu'il avait dit sur la falaise.

– C'était malin, ce que tu as fait sur cette falaise, lui dis-je, ignorant les autres.

Il serra les dents et un éclat de colère passa dans ses yeux.

– Malin et faux aussi, j'imagine, continuai-je. Mais c'était suffisamment pour le bracelet apparemment.

J'agitai mon bras débarrassé de l'artefact et son regard se fit interdit.

Me dire qu'il m'aimait et ne pas me laisser le temps d'en douter avaient suffi pour inverser les effets de ce maudit bracelet. Juste à temps pour que je récupère mes pouvoirs et mon corps.

– Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'impatienta Ron qui ne comprenait plus rien.

– De rien, répondit sèchement mon parrain.

– De l'intelligence très _altruiste_ de Sirius, cinglai-je. Mais merci, ça nous a sauvé alors j'imagine que je ne peux pas trop t'en vouloir.

Je savais que j'étais dur, que c'était illégitime, mais je me protégeai. Comme je le pouvais. Mieux valait que je me blinde avant qu'il ne revienne de lui-même sur ses propos. Je lui lançai un regard un peu insolent et quittai la pièce.

Je levai la main sans me retourner, faisant taire les quelques personnes qui allaient parler.

– Non, je n'y retourne pas. Je vais juste… chercher quelque chose à boire.

Au moment où j'allais quitter la pièce dans un silence de mort, la voix de Sirius retentit.

– Harry ne soit pas si puéril, je t'en prie.

– Je ne le suis pas, Sirius. Je te demande juste de me foutre la paix quelques temps. Si tu savais, pourquoi as-tu fait semblant de ne rien savoir ?

Ma voix était étrangement rauque, presque brisée. Je quittai précipitamment la salle et descendis d'un bond les marches menant à la cuisine, avec un plaisir évident de retrouver mon corps. Mais j'avais mal. Mal à en crever de ce qu'il s'était produit. Savoir que Sirius savait était déjà… choquant. Je me sentais humilié, trahi. Et ce demi-baiser sur la falaise ? Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire pour me faire gober son mensonge ? Le mensonge seul j'aurai pu m'y faire, il l'avait fait pour nous sauver. Mais ce regard, ces gestes… Toute cette comédie me laissait un goût amer de manipulation.

J'entendis des voix s'élever dans le salon et je me plaquai contre le mur. J'agitai ma baguette et la porte du frigo s'ouvrit. Un autre geste et une bière moldue me fonça dans la main. Ron avait insisté pour en avoir depuis que nous lui avions fait goûter quelques bières blanches.

Je l'ouvris d'un geste habile et descendis quelques gorgées, savourant le liquide frais et légèrement alcoolisé.

Soudain les voix se délocalisèrent et tout ce petit monde investit la cuisine tranquille jusque-là. Je ne me décollai pas du mur, gardant un air désinvolte et les sondant un à un du regard en évitant la silhouette de Sirius, passablement énervé.

– Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver, Sirius ! Encore une fois tu as surestimé tes capacités, c'est ce qui a provoqué ta mort la première fois ! hurlait Molly visiblement très en colère.

Je sortis de mes gonds immédiatement, oubliant momentanément l'attitude déplorable de Sirius.

– Il a fait ce qu'il a pu ! Poudlard a bien pu être investi par des Mangemorts et nous ne pouvions pas prévoir que de la magie du sang serait utilisée pour nous tracer ! C'est une magie, complexe, malsaine, instable et profondément sombre ! Ne parlez pas de sa mort comme s'il l'avait provoqué par lui-même. Ce qui s'est produit au Ministère était MA faute ! hurlai-je d'une voix forte en pointant mon index sur moi.

Molly s'était figée, pâle comme un linge. Ron me regardait, catastrophé, et Sirius restait interdit, semblant figé sur place.

– Harry, ce n'était pas de ta faute…, tenta Hermione.

– Si, ça l'était ! Je comprends que quand j'avais quinze ans je ne pouvais pas entendre la vérité sans me laisser crever de culpabilité mais c'est fini ça ! Je ne suis pas un gosse fragile que vous devez protéger ! Vous avez accusé Sirius de _mon_ erreur assez longtemps, allant même jusqu'à lui reprocher sa propre disparition ! Plus jamais devant moi, compris ? Plus jamais !

Ils s'entreregardèrent tous mais aucun ne prit la parole. Sirius semblait hors de lui, fulminant dans son coin. Il n'avait jamais apprécié la culpabilité que je me traînai et je savais que jusqu'au bout il estimerait que ce qui l'avait mené à la mort était Bellatrix. Mais je ne pouvais simplement pas voir les choses ainsi.

Un silence de mort suivit et Kingsley se racla la gorge.

– Je crois que le message est passé. Je suis soulagé que vous soyez en vie tous les deux, j'ai d'ors et déjà envoyé quelques Aurors anciens membres de l'Ordre. Ce sont des personnes de confiance, ils vont vérifier que le lieu a été déserté.

Je me tournai entièrement vers lui et lui adressai un hochement de tête.

– S'ils estiment que le danger est passé, j'y retournerai pour y installer des protections de mon cru avec mon propre sang puisque c'est ce qui leur a permis de passer.

– Harry, tu ne vas retourner vivre là-bas ? s'offusqua Molly.

– Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est la maison de Sirius et il ne peut pas y vivre si un peu de mon ADN permet de traverser ses protections. Et je peux vivre où je le souhaite, Molly. Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.

– Pas nécessaire ? s'agita Hermione. Tu viens de te faire attaquer par une bande de Mangemorts en cavale ! Si nous ne pouvons pas nous inquiéter pour ça…

Je passai une main lasse dans mes cheveux et posai mon regard sur elle. Elle débordait d'inquiétude et de sollicitude. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'elle avait compris ce qui s'était passé entre Sirius et moi. Elle m'adressa un regard désolé auquel je répondis par un rictus affecté qui, heureusement, échappa à tout le monde

– Bon, pas de panique, nous allons traquer ces Mangemorts.

– Kings, prends mon sang, dis-je en tendant mon poignet. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin pour les traquer. Ils transportent du sang de Voldemort, donc mon sang. Si vous pouvez les tracer rapidement grâce à ça…

Il hocha la tête et sortit une fiole de sa poche, il la déboucha et me la tendit. Je posai ma baguette sur une veine de mon bras et lançai un léger sortilège de découpe. La peau s'ouvrit, suivant le tracé précis de ma baguette. Aussitôt le sang suinta et je plaçai la fiole de manière à en récupérer le plus possible, pressant sur mon bras pour accélérer le flux. Quand elle fut remplie, je la refermai et la tendis à Kingsley. Je fis coaguler le sang sur la coupure et posai un torchon propre dessus pour endiguer tout écoulement accidentel.

– Ne le laisse pas traîner. Il y a déjà trop de mon sang qui se balade, l'avertis-je et il m'offrit un sourire contrit en réponse avant de transplaner.

George arriva sur ces entrefaites et me toisa, étonné.

– C'est déjà fini ? demanda-t-il, presque déçu, en faisant référence à mon retour à la normale, m'observant des pieds à la tête.

– Enfin, tu veux dire oui !

– Mmh, je te préférai avant, dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Je lui répondis par une petite claque derrière la tête en quittant la cuisine.

– Harry, attends ! lança Sirius en se précipitant à ma suite.

Je l'ignorai et grimpai à l'étage, gagnant la chambre déserte de Teddy. Mais je ne pus me résoudre à fermer la porte, songeant qu'il était blessé. Je lançai un _accio_ discret alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Il se permit uniquement de se jucher sur l'un des bras et j'attrapai au vol la trousse de soin qui me fondit dessus. Je m'avançai sur lui, me blindant pour m'empêcher de ressentir la moindre trouble.

Je sortis quelques compresses et du désinfectant. J'imbibai une compresse du liquide et l'élevai, la main un peu hésitante, près du visage de Sirius. Il me signifia silencieusement son accord, hochant presque imperceptiblement la tête. J'apposai la compresse sur la plaie à l'arcade et il ne broncha pas alors que j'appliquai le désinfectant le plus doucement que je le pouvais. Je posai ma main sur sa joue pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la plaie et lui tournai légèrement le visage. Il sursauta sous le contact inattendu et je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué, continuant de nettoyer la blessure qui lui laisserait sûrement une cicatrice.

Je retirai le coton et eut le malheur de regarder dans ses yeux. Ce que je j'y lus m'immobilisa totalement. La main que j'avais posée sur sa joue fut rejointe par l'une des siennes.

– Je t'en prie, ne m'en veut pas, Harry, murmura-t-il.

– C'est moi qui devrais dire ça, murmurai-je, la voix brisée en dérobant difficilement ma main à la sienne.

Je m'en voulais déjà d'être aussi mauvais, aussi rancunier pour quelque chose qui, au fond, ne valait pas la peine que je le perde.

– J'ai mal agi en te donnant des espoirs vains. Même si c'était justifié par le fait de nous sauver tous les deux… Je n'aurai pas dû te… Je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser.

– Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, rectifiai-je. On peut considérer que nous sommes quittes.

Il eut un petit sourire.

– Ce que j'ai plus de mal à entendre et à pardonner c'est que tu l'aies su tout ce temps…, dis-je en reculant pour installer une plus grande distance entre lui et moi alors qu'il se levait du fauteuil. C-Comment… ?

Il eut un air sombre, pensif et me lança un regard à la dérobée, semblant hésiter.

– Sirius, dis-moi comment tu l'as su, insistai-je d'une voix plus ferme en posant mon regard sur lui, incisif.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, semblant chercher ses mots. Et vu son éloquence, le sujet n'allait certainement pas me plaire pour qu'il peine à ce point à savoir comment le formuler.

– Parce que je t'ai vu après… après ma « presque » mort.

– Je…que… Pardon ? commençai-je avec un sourire hébété et nerveux.

Il me fixa et voulut avancer mais je reculai, craignant de comprendre.

– Cette fois-là quand tu disais que tu étais là, que tu m'as vu… Tu m'as menti quand tu as affirmé n'avoir rien vu de personnel…, soufflai-je, horrifié.

– Non je… je t'ai dit que je n'ai vu que ce qui était important et sur ce point-là je n'ai pas menti. Je te voyais uniquement quand tu m'appelais. J'ai vu tes nuits agitées de cauchemars, j'ai vu tes moments de détresse où tu essayais de me parler à travers le miroir. Tu m'appelais, encore et encore et… Je t'ai entendu, Harry. Je sais… Je sais ce que tu as traversé et ce que tu traverses encore maintenant que je suis revenu.

Je me saisis la tête entre les mains, désespéré, presque fou. J'avais la sensation que le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds et je ne savais plus comment gérer le maelström d'émotions qui m'avait saisi.

– Et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il valait mieux t'éloigner plutôt que de l'entretenir ! hurlai-je, hors de moi, me sentant presque violé dans ce que j'avais de plus précieux.

– J'ai hésité ! répliqua-t-il sur un ton égal, prenant un air presque menaçant. J'ai hésité, Harry mais si je t'avais rejeté, si je n'avais pas agi exactement comme avant alors tu en aurais souffert et je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit change entre nous !

Je ris nerveusement à sa remarque et fit quelques pas vers lui, avant de me figer.

– Mais c'est trop tard pour ça, Sirius ! Tu peux peut-être faire semblant mais moi je ne peux pas ! C'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu instaurer une distance au début ! Pour cette raison que j'ai souffert de la manière dont _tu_ réagissais à ce rejet !

Je passai une main atterrée sur mon visage, ne sachant plus où me mettre, où regarder pour éviter ses yeux.

– Et pourquoi me faire passer pour ta compagne à cette soirée au ministère alors même que tu savais ?

– Je ne savais pas, je ne faisais que soupçonner ! Et j'ai eu confirmation, je suis désolé mais je devais savoir à quoi m'en tenir pour gérer ça au mieux !

– Gérer ça ?! Sirius on parle de MES sentiments pour TOI ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se gère comme un fichu problème anodin ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on va pouvoir régler avec une bonne conversation ! Je t'aime ! Et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais arrêter, ni dans dix ans ! Depuis trois ans c'est toi ! Ca a toujours été toi et ça le sera toujours ! Il n'y a rien, mais vraiment rien, que tu puisses faire pour changer ça !

Il resta bouche bée sous ma brusque prise de parole. Je me rendis compte que j'étais essoufflé et j'abaissai la main que j'avais levée, prêt à faire exploser quelque chose dans la pièce. De préférence quelque chose de vivant.

– Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ça ! Je ne suis pas une de tes conquêtes à qui tu peux briser le cœur juste pour savoir « à quoi t'en tenir » ! Si tu soupçonnais quoi que ce soit, mieux valait m'en parler ! Ne joue surtout pas avec moi Sirius ! Je ne suis pas une fragile fillette, ni un gosse manipulable, je suis un humain doué d'émotions, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître ! Et toi… toi tu es écœurant, dis-je avec une moue dégoûtée avant de me précipiter hors de la pièce.

Juste avant de sortir, j'entendis un murmure :

– Je n'ai jamais pensé une seule fois que tu étais fragile.

J'allais exploser, je sentais ma magie s'agiter dans tous les sens, prête à attaquer. Je tombai immédiatement sur Hermione qui m'observait, la main sur la bouche, l'air sous le choc. Elle posa immédiatement sa main sur mon épaule et nous fit transplaner. Dans la forêt interdite.

J'atterris et lâchai la surcharge de colère sur une pierre qui explosa sous le choc. Hermione sursauta et couina de terreur. Je me calmai aussitôt, me tournant vers elle, profondément désolé.

– Harry… je suis vraiment désolée, je montais pour te dire les nouvelles de Kingsley et j'ai… j'ai tout entendu.

– Parfait ça m'évitera de devoir te l'expliquer. Je crois qu'au moins je sais _à quoi m'en tenir_, murmurai-je ironique.

– Non, c'est moins terrible que ce que tu imaginais, non ? Il accepte au moins ! Il ne te rejette pas, Harry…, souffla-t-elle.

Je l'ignorai, malgré sa main posée avec légèreté sur mon bras.

– Et je crois que tu te trompes. Je vous ai beaucoup observé, Harry et il n'est pas… insensible à toi, je suis même presque sure que…

– Ne termine pas ta phrase, Hermione, il n'en est rien. Il me l'aurait dit autrement.

– Ne s'est-il pas déclaré pour que le bracelet cesse ses effets ?

– Il a menti, bien évidemment, grinçai-je en m'adossant contre un arbre.

Je fermai les yeux et laissai ma tête se poser contre l'écorce. Hermione me rejoignit et s'assit sur une pierre de la clairière.

– Je crois que tu te trompes. Je te l'ai déjà dit, votre relation m'a toujours parue trop… intense pour être platonique. Mais quand bien même il ressentirait la même chose, il ne te le dirait pas.

J'ouvris les yeux et les posai sur elle.

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Parce qu'il jugerait ça immoral. Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que Sirius est pétri de valeurs de justice, de droiture. Il est profondément noble et pas par son sang, par son comportement. Il est vieux jeu, Harry, et à ses yeux, trop vieux tout court.

– Il m'a dit quelque chose comme ça, une fois…, murmurai-je, mélancolique.

– Même s'il ressentait quelque chose pour toi, il ne s'autoriserait pas à te le dire. Il ne voudrait pas que tu t'exposes au jugement des autres, que tu t'engages à la légère avec quelqu'un de son âge qui sera sûrement très impliqué dans une relation. Je veux dire, il a presque quarante ans. Tu serais… l'amour de sa vie s'il te choisissait, pas juste l'une de ses relations éclairs… Alors que toi, tu aurais le temps de te lasser de lui, de profiter de ta jeunesse.

Me lasser de lui ? La bonne blague. Comme si c'était possible…

– Hermione, la coupai-je. Ce sont des « et si ». Il ne ressent rien de tout ça pour moi. Fin de l'histoire. Je sais qu'il ne me rejettera pas, mais je me dois de le faire à sa place…Je ne pourrai pas… agir normalement, de manière naturelle. Et je ne peux pas supporter qu'il l'ait su tout ce temps et qu'il ait juste _vérifié_ de cette manière ses théories !

– D'accord, ce n'était pas très habile de sa part, je l'admets mais pourquoi les vérifier s'il ne ressent rien pour toi ?

– Pour, je cite, « savoir à quoi s'en tenir et gérer au mieux cela ».

Elle soupira lourdement et je m'assis à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle commençait à arracher des brins d'herbe du bout des doigts.

– Pourquoi tu ne fais jamais simple ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Parce que je ne m'appellerai pas Harry Potter, sinon, répondis-je sur le même ton en passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

Un silence confortable s'installa.

– J'ai été infect avec lui.

– Tu as été dur, mais c'était légitime, je crois, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

– J'ai peur, Hermione… Peur de le perdre.

– Je sais, mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera si vous jouez carte sur table. Laissez-vous juste digérer l'information, ton retour à la normale, et ce qu'impliquent tes sentiments dans votre relation.

Je hochai la tête, pensif. J'étais si soulagé d'avoir retrouvé mon corps. Je me sentais enfin à nouveau moi-même entièrement.

– Kingsley t'avait envoyé pour quoi à la base ? demandai-je soudain.

– Oh… Les Aurors ont trouvé la planque des Mangemorts. Un raid se prépare et ils comptaient y aller sans toi et j'ai pensé que… que tu n'apprécierais pas tellement…

– Et tu as eu raison ! Pourquoi sans moi ?

– Parce que tu viens de vivre un évènement magique qui a pu t'affaiblir et que Sirius est convié d'office pour la chasse à l'homme. Ils ont bien vu les tensions entre vous et ne veulent pas que vous soyez déconcentrés.

– On n'a pas dix ans, marmonnai-je.

– C'est que je leur ai dit et…Sirius et moi formeriez le binôme le plus efficace selon moi. Vous êtes très complémentaires et cette manière que vous avez d'anticiper les mouvements de l'autre, l'alchimie… Votre danse en était la preuve. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse se passer d'un tel duo pour les coincer tous.

Je détournai les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise.

– Quand a lieu le raid ? demandai-je en changeant brièvement de sujet.

– Demain soir.

– Rentrons alors, la nuit va être plus que nécessaire, lui dis-je en me relevant.

Je lui tendis une main qu'elle saisit sans hésitation. Je la relevai avec une facilité qui m'arracha un sourire. Elle le remarqua et je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules, riant un peu. Puis je nous fis transplaner jusqu'au square Grimmaurd.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Le blabla de J' :**

Bon voilà ! Ici on pose un peu la situation mentale des deux loulous… Hermione a le nez fin, comme d'hab' haha ! Au moins Harry a retrouvé son corps, ils ont plus ou moins joué carte sur table et ça crée un peu de tension forcément ! :) Au moins ils extériorisent leurs émotions haha ! Le prochain chapitre sera très doux donc me tapez pas ! xD

J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas !

Pour partager un peu les infos voici les **éditions qui publient du boy's love** (merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont donné des noms !) récoltées parmi les reviews et ce que j'avais déjà pu trouver moi-même : Les Editions du Frigo, Y¤B¤Y, MxM Bookmark, Les Editions Muffins, Milady, Harlequin...

En passant, je me suis lanceé un petit challenge pour répondre à l'un des appels à texte des éditions MxM Bookmark sur le thème d'une "homoromance" concernant un handicap physique, sensoriel ou psychique :) Gros défi pour moi qui n'écrit d'habitude que du fantastique et surtout qui écrit très peu à la troisième personne du singulier !

La question du jour va être vague : **quel cliché (littéraire) détestez-vous le plus retrouver dans des livres/fanfics ?**

Je vous dis à très bientôt et je vous fais une multitude de poutoux !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel


	14. Chapitre Treizième

**Got You Under My Skin**

**Disclaimer :**Habituel, rien n'est à moi sauf les scénarios un peu bizarres… :D

**Précédemment :** Le jeune homme a de plus en plus de mal à réfréner ses sentiments pour son parrain, maintenant nettement visibles. D'autant plus lorsqu'Harry doit se faire passer pour Rachel Green, sa compagne, auprès du Ministère tout entier… Jusqu'à ce qu'un empoisonnement inquiétant ait lieu (résumé écrit à une heure du mat', ça doit se voir, il est juste dégueulasse !). Retranchés dans une chambre d'hôtel tous deux, Harry dérape et embrasse Sirius. Celui-ci le prend plutôt mal mais finit par passer l'éponge. Il découvre néanmoins qu'Harry est au courant pour les propriétés du bracelet depuis longtemps et le lui reproche. Il indique également à Harry qu'il sait parfaitement quel est son désir secret. Au même moment les Mangemorts en cavale attaquent la maison, aidés par le sang de Voldemort pour traverser les protections. Sirius et Harry parviennent à transplaner sur la falaise. Sirius, avant de sauter, confie à Harry que ses sentiments sont réciproques…. Sauf que… Sauf que… En fait non. Harry devine qu'il a dit ça juste pour qu'il retrouve son corps et donc sa magie et les tire de ce mauvais pas. S'ensuit une dispute mal venue puisque l'Ordre prévoie un raid sur la planque des Mangemorts ! :O Suspens !

**Ecriture :** 15 chapitres et un épilogue, fini !

**RAR** :

_lulu44_ : Non mais t'excuses pas ! C'est super sympa de penser à me laisser un mot ! J'espère que tes soucis persos étaient pas trop graves et ce sont arrangés :/ Si non courage !  
Oh merci, c'est trop mignon :') Je continue, je continue promis !  
A très vite ! Merci !

_Inconnu _: Oui un peu oui... C'était beau de voir tout le monde se réjouir alors que...Non.  
Roooh violé tout de suite haha ! Un peu abîmé dans tes espoirs oui :)  
Ton moral va remonter bien vite, promis promis, je m'en porte garante !  
Tant que tu me détestes avec amour haha !  
Merci beaucoup :D  
A bientôôôôôôôt !

_Sarya_ : Hello !  
Héhé c'était le but ! Je vous ai bombardé ce weekend !  
Bon t'inquiètes les bisounours arrivent ! Je suis contente que le revirement en ait surpris quelques-uns ! Faut faire durer un peu le plaisir !  
Eh mais t'as trop de la chance ! C'est dingue ! Je n'ai jamais entendu personne me dire que son mec savait que la lecture du slash était l'une de ses pratiques quotidiennes xD  
Merci à toi d'avoir reviewé !  
A très vite !

_astaroth671_ : Méchante ? Moi ?! Jamais ! :D  
Oui moi aussi... D'ailleurs c'est ce que je vais faire ! Allons donc donner un coup de pied au cul à ce bon vieux Sirius :D  
Merci beaucoup :)  
A bientôt !

**Note**

On approche du dénouement avec ce chapitre de 10 pages word (oui je sais, c'est inhabituel que ce soit aussi long haha) !

Je voudrais remercier tous les discrets lecteurs qui m'ajoutent ou ajoutent cette histoire en alerte ou favoris ! Je vous vois et je vous salue bien _gaiement_ ! :D Vous êtes des choux !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous donne rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre Treizième**

Du bruit se faisait entendre partout dans le manoir et chacun installait matelas et autres couchages pour dormir sur les canapés ou au sol dans le salon.

Tout le noyau de l'Ordre était présent et forcément, ça prenait de la place. Certains resteraient debout toute la nuit et le QG était rempli. Neville revenu de vacances exprès, Luna était présente également. Les Weasley étaient tous là hormis Bill et Percy, évidemment. Même Ginny était revenue et elle se jeta dans mes bras dès qu'elle me vit.

– Harry ! Je suis super heureuse de te revoir ! me dit-elle en me serrant contre elle avec la même force étonnante que sa mère.

Je la serrai, plus modérément pour ne pas lui faire mal, puis la reculai légèrement. Elle était devenue une très jolie jeune femme et ses voyages lui avaient conféré un teint halé qui lui seyait à merveille. Je ne pus m'interdire un large sourire en la regardant de la tête aux pieds.

– Le voyage te réussit ! lui dis-je en passant une main sur sa joue à la peau moins pâle.

Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient de vie et elle hocha vivement la tête. C'était agréable de la voir ainsi, rayonnante, heureuse.

– Luna m'a montré des endroits fantastiques, il faudra que je t'en parle _très_ longuement ! Il y a tellement de choses incroyables à voir ! On a vu des paysages… Tu ne me croirais même pas ! Et tous ces gens qui utilisent la magie différemment, c'est fascinant… Mais assez parlé de moi, comment vas-tu ? dit-elle en me tirant par la manche jusque dans le hall, où les gens passaient sans faire attention à nous. J'ai entendu toutes ces drôles d'histoires de changement de sexe et je n'ai pas encore croisé Sirius ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit de retour, c'est merveilleux !

Elle avait soudain l'air soucieux et j'hésitai un instant avant de parler.

– Je vais bien. Sirius est de retour, je suis à nouveau un homme, lui dis-je avec un sourire crispé.

– Mais ? demanda-t-elle.

Je la suppliai du regard de ne pas en demander plus.

– Mais tu l'aimes toujours autant. Si ce n'est plus, continua-t-elle à voix basse avec une douceur qui me laissa pantois.

– Comment... ?

– Harry, je te connais. J'ai vu tes regards sur lui en cinquième année, ton attachement, la manière dont tu as géré ton deuil. Un amour pareil ne s'en va pas du jour au lendemain. Je crois qu'il va en grandissant et ne s'efface jamais vraiment.

Je restai soufflé par sa réponse et m'appuyai contre le mur, las de tout ça. Elle s'appuya à mes côté, tournant le visage vers moi.

– Il le sait au moins ?

– Oui.

– Et il ne t'a pas rejeté, non ?

– Non pire, il le sait depuis longtemps et ne m'en a rien dit.

– Je vois…, murmura-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Sirius apparaissait, descendant d'une foulée légère les escaliers, d'une élégance à toute épreuve. Son regard se fixa sur moi comme un aimant et je ne bougeai pas. Ginny s'écarta brutalement du mur et fondit sur Sirius. Il la réceptionna solidement avec un grognement de satisfaction. Il lui dit quelques mots que je n'entendis pas mais qui la firent rire et ils se séparèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ginny me lança un regard discret et s'éclipsa, me laissant face à Sirius dans le couloir. Je fronçai les sourcils et baissai les yeux. Je m'avançai droit sur lui et, alors que je pensais qu'il allait s'écarter de mon chemin, il plaça son bras devant moi, la main bien à plat contre le mur.

Je tentai de ne pas me laisser perturber et voulut passer sous son bras mais il se planta devant moi en soupirant.

– Harry…, murmura-t-il. S'il te plaît.

Je posai mes deux mains fermes sur ses épaules, presque de la même taille que lui, et le décalai sur le côté. Je lui adressai un sourire crispé et continuai mon chemin vers les escaliers. J'ignorai où j'allais dormir et il valait mieux que je me hâte de trouver une place si je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec la baignoire pour seul lit. Je grimpai les marches deux à deux et constatai que Ginny avait installé ses affaires dans la chambre de George, apparemment pas vraiment dérangée de squatter son lit.

Luna s'était installée avec Neville dans la chambre de Teddy, débarrassée pour l'occasion. Je passai devant la chambre de Monsieur et Madame Weasley et supposai que Charlie s'était installé au salon avec Kingsley et Meda. Il ne restait plus que la chambre de Sirius. Elle était libre, hormis le fait que… les affaires de Sirius trônaient sur le lit, accompagnées des miennes.

– Je me suis permis de ramener quelques affaires à toi, dit une voix derrière moi alors que je restais figé devant le lit double.

Il n'y avait même pas la place d'installer un deuxième couchage potable dans cette chambre, encombrée des meubles que Sirius avaient laissé et de quelques affaires d'Andromeda qui, la veille, avait déserté avec Teddy l'agitation du manoir pour regagner le sien, le temps que la tempête passe. Elle reviendrait sans doute ce soir, mais il ne s'étonna pas qu'elle ait tenu à laisser sa chambre.

– Si ça te pose un problème…, commença-t-il et je savais qu'il parlait du lit.

– Non, aucun, tranchai-je par fierté, incapable de dire que je ne dormirai pas de la nuit vu le contexte et pire encore s'il était à quelques centimètres à peine de moi.

Je descendis au salon, ignorant Sirius qui me lançait des regards insistants. Sans doute voulait-il parler, mais nous aurions le temps ce soir, en nous couchant. Ce soir, tout le monde était présent et Molly préparait un festin. Je voulais juste profiter. Je descendis les marches, plaquant sur mes lèvres un sourire ravi. J'adorais le fait qu'il y ait tant de monde. Le manoir vivait pour la première fois depuis un long moment et je me sentis étrangement bien. J'avisai Andromeda, de retour depuis quelques minutes au manoir, dans le salon avec Teddy dans les bras. Sirius qui me suivait se figea. J'osai me tourner vers lui et il fixa son regard gris dans le mien avant de jeter un œil eu bébé.

– Oui, je te présente Edward Lupin, dit Teddy, murmurai-je, défait.

Sirius s'avança sur l'enfant et Andromeda lui souffla quelques mots avant de lui laisser le petit. Sirius le saisit et le manipula avec une facilité déconcertante, attendrissante. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon semblaient penser la même chose vu les sourires tristes qu'ils affichaient. Aussi, chacun quitta plus ou moins discrètement le salon. La dernière personne qu'il avait tenue aussi petite dans ses bras c'était moi. Cette pensée me fit grimacer et je suivis le mouvement hors de la pièce, Andromeda sur mes talons, son bras enroulé autour du mien.

– C'est une bonne chose qu'il le rencontre, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste de Remus, me dit-elle, avec un sourire doux. Laissons-leur un peu de temps pour faire connaissance.

Je ne pus qu'approuver et pénétrai la cuisine qui fourmillait de monde. Arthur assistait Molly dans la confection du repas et tentait de se débarrasser de George qui cherchait à verser le contenu douteux d'une fiole dans une casserole. Charlie le ceintura en le chatouillant et George éclata de rire, lâchant sa fiole au sol de laquelle s'éleva des volutes suspectes. Ils avaient l'air de deux gamins et je ne les avais pas vus ainsi depuis la mort de Fred. Ron et Ginny posaient le même regard que moi sur eux.

J'aidai à mettre la table tandis que les autres se serraient autour de la table et sortaient des bouteilles d'alcool et de la bière. Je savais que personne n'allait boire à en être saoul mais un verre ou deux ne pourrait pas nous faire de mal vu le programme de demain soir. Autant profiter maintenant et se regonfler à bloc. Se donner une raison de se battre malgré la lassitude et la peur qui nous serrait le ventre.

Je m'installai avec eux à table et sirotai tranquillement mon verre, écoutant les plaisanteries des uns et les anecdotes des autres. C'était ainsi que je voulais vivre. Entouré des gens que j'aimais et riant à en oublier tout ce qui avait été sombre dans ma vie. Ginny était très en forme et raconta tout un tas d'histoires fascinantes sur des lieux qu'elle avait visité avec Luna. Cette dernière commentait de temps à autres, sortant des remarques toujours plus étranges qui nous faisaient éclater de rire.

Hermione me poussa un peu de mon tabouret et s'installa à mes côtés, nous faisant tenir à deux sur le maigre espace disponible, heureusement juste assez large pour nous permettre d'y poser à peu près l'entièreté de nos fesses.

Elle me fila un petit coup de coude et se pencha à mon oreille.

– Sirius n'est pas là, tu devrais aller le voir dans le salon.

J'approuvai, grimaçant un peu. Je saisis une bouteille de bière pas encore entamée et me levai, laissant à Hermione le tabouret entier. Je me dirigeai vers le salon, plus calme, dans lequel se déversait les sons flous des rires de la cuisine. Je m'arrêtai sur le palier en voyant le tableau que m'offrait Sirius, assoupi sur le canapé, les pieds croisés sur l'accoudoir. Sur son torse, Teddy s'était endormi et gigotait un peu dans son sommeil. Le bras solide de Sirius le maintenait en place et les deux dormaient comme des bienheureux. Luna et Ginny passèrent devant le salon à ce moment-là et s'arrêtèrent avec moi pour les regarder. Je m'appuyai contre le chambranle de la porte et Luna sortit son appareil photo sorcier. Elle cadra puis prit une photo d'un air satisfait.

Ginny se pencha à mon oreille et murmura :

– Tu sais, tu n'as pas à rougir d'être tombé amoureux d'un homme comme Sirius.

Je piquai un fard quand même et lui filai une pichenette sur son nez retroussé. Elle me tira la langue avant de s'enfuir, sans doute pour rameuter d'autres personnes dans le salon.

Je m'avançai vers eux deux alors qu'Hermione arrivait et s'attendrissait devant l'étrange duo. Bientôt suivie par Molly et George qui pouffa. Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'assis en tailleur au sol, devant le canapé. Teddy se réveillait tout doucement et quand il commença à s'agiter, je le saisis le plus délicatement possible, tout en défaisant la prise de Sirius sur lui. Pas assez délicatement apparemment, puisque celui se réveilla et saisit immédiatement mon bras pour m'arrêter, l'air menaçant. Son regard se fixa directement dans le mien et je m'immobilisai. Il eut un sourire et relâcha sa prise sur mon bras.

– Il est doux comme un agneau, dit-il en désignant le bébé qui gazouillait dans mes bras.

– Comme son père, dis-je avec un sourire.

Sirius éclata de rire et Teddy sembla se délecter du son en tapant des pieds dans le vide.

– Oui, comme son père…

Il se redressa et me fixa alors que je souriais à mon filleul en passant un doigt sur sa joue bien rebondie. Andromeda arriva dans le salon et nous offrit un sourire radieux.

– Ma cousine préférée, tu viens récupérer ton adorable petit-fils, je suppose ? dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

– Tu supposes bien, il est réclamé par les piliers de comptoirs de la cuisine. Heureusement qu'il aime passer de bras en bras, parce que la soirée aurait été invivable pour lui autrement, dit-elle avec un rire doux.

Teddy ponctua sa remarque d'un rire joyeux alors que je lui déposai des milliers de baisers sur le visage avec un air proche de l'adoration. Il tentait d'attraper mes cheveux ou mon nez à chaque embrassade et se bidonnait, trouvant apparemment ce jeu très drôle. Sirius m'observa faire, interdit, et je rendis Teddy à sa grand-mère qui le récupéra dans ses bras et se mit à lui raconter des choses et d'autres en s'éloignant vers la cuisine, nous laissant seuls dans le salon.

– Tiens, dis-je à Sirius en lui tendant la bière que j'avais déposée sur la table basse.

Il la saisit avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant et la décapsula d'un mouvement vif. Le bouchon sauta et je l'attrapai au vol avec un sourire contrit. Je jouai machinalement avec, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Sirius descendit une gorgée d'alcool, le regard obstinément fixé sur moi.

– Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire une sorte de trêve pour ce soir ? finit-il par dire, hésitant, les sourcils froncés.

– Une trêve ?

– On oublie tout ce qu'on s'est dit et qui fait mal. Juste ce soir. On en reparlera plus tard, dans la chambre, mais profitons au moins du repas. Et je ne pourrai pas en profiter si je sais que je t'ai perdu, Harry, souffla-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui, étonné.

– Me perdre ? Je suis énervé, Sirius. Vraiment très en colère mais pas au point de te virer de ma vie… Même si tu me coupais un bras, je voudrais encore de toi auprès de moi, alors…

Il ne répondit rien et j'allais me détourner quand il m'attrapa brutalement par la main et m'attira contre lui. Je restai droit comme la justice plusieurs secondes avant que ses bras ne m'entourent avec une affection débordante.

– Comment peux-tu me dire des choses pareilles après ce que je t'ai fait ? murmura-t-il, les dents serrées. Je ne te mérite pas.

– Arrête tes conneries, Sirius, marmonnai-je. Il n'y a aucun rapport avec des histoires de mérite. Passons l'éponge pour ce repas et on en reparlera toute à l'heure, ok ?

Je tentai de dissimuler la fièvre qui m'avait saisi et me contentai de le serrer contre moi à mon tour, faisant fi de ma gêne. Il me relâcha au bout de quelques secondes mais laissa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je saisis sa main et serrai ses doigts entre les miens sans qu'il ne semble s'y opposer.

Nous regagnâmes la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, plus souriants. Hermione nous lança un regard surpris puis s'adoucit en voyant que je balayai son air interrogateur d'un signe discret de la tête. Les autres semblaient rassurés de nous voir apaisés et quelque chose s'allégea dans l'atmosphère. Hermione se leva du tabouret large et gagna les genoux de Ron qui passa ses bras autour d'elle machinalement, continuant à discuter avec Neville. Je m'assis sur le tabouret et fit de la place à Sirius qui avait suivi le mouvement.

Molly nous servit en premier la viande appétissante et les petits légumes revenus. Sirius me fit un sourire en coin et on se débrouilla pour manger sans trop se gêner, croisant nos bras en se taquinant. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier notre dispute mais je n'arrivais pas non plus à lui en vouloir. Il riait et répondait à George à grand renforts de réparties piquantes. Je participai avec plaisir, me tordant de rire en m'appuyant sur Sirius, les yeux brillants de larmes. Je surpris les regards d'Arthur, Molly et Kingsley, attendris. S'ils savaient… S'ils savaient ce que je ressentais pour lui, tous les jours un peu plus fort.

Nous nous déplaçâmes tous au salon au bout de plusieurs heures passées à table. Sirius tenait nos deux tasses d'infusion préparées par Molly. Je le suivis et il s'installa à côté de la cheminée qui n'était pas superflue vu la fraîcheur de cette maison et celle à l'extérieure en cette nuit de printemps un peu froide. Les braises crépitaient juste assez pour amener une chaleur bienvenue.

Sirius remonta ses jambes contre son torse et me fit signe de m'appuyer contre celles-ci. Je m'exécutai et m'installai plus confortablement alors que les autres se serraient sur les canapés ou au sol. L'ambiance était paisible avec un petit goût d'éternité mélancolique. J'aurai aimé que ça dure pour toujours. Sirius près de moi, tous ceux que j'aimais… Rien ne pouvait remplacer ça, je crois.

La conversation s'orienta sur nos années respectives à Poudlard. Sirius raconta de sa voix si grave ses frasques avec mon père et Remus, faisant rire les personnes présentes.

– Mais j'ai entendu que la relève avait été involontairement assurée.

Je me sentis visé, aussi, je me tournai à demi.

– Involontairement, c'est le mot !

Ron s'étrangla de rire et resserra sa prise sur Hermione.

– Hm voyons… Première année, qu'avons-nous fait ? fit-il mine de réfléchir.

Je me rendis compte que nous n'avions confié à personne nos années en détail. C'était simplement resté entre nous. Comme un secret un peu honteux.

– Eh bien nous avons affronté un troll dans les toilettes pour fille, commençai-je.

– Tu es devenu le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle après avoir rattrapé mon Rapeltout, ajouta Neville avec un grand sourire.

– Ron a joué la plus belle partie d'échec jamais réalisée et a failli y laisser sa peau, ajouta Hermione.

– Hermione nous a sauvés d'un filet du diable, renchérit Ron avec un regard fier sur sa petite amie.

– Tu as affronté Quirrell et Voldemort à l'arrière de sa tête.

Je hochai la tête avec un petit sourire.

– A seulement onze ans, murmura Molly, pâle comme un mort.

Je sentis les mains de Sirius se poser sur mes épaules. Il avait dû les chauffer au-dessus des braises et je souris de contentement en m'installant un peu mieux contre ses jambes.

– La deuxième année, voyons voir, murmurai-je. Ron doit encore ce souvenir d'Aragog, l'Acromentule dans la forêt interdite.

Cette fois-ci Molly faillit s'évanouir et les autres nous observaient avec des yeux ronds.

– Je vous rassure la bête est morte pendant notre sixième année et nous ne l'avons pas regretté vu son envie de nourrir ses petits avec notre chair.

– La voiture volante aussi ! s'exclama Ron sous le regard désapprobateur de sa mère et celui très fier de son père. Et le Basilic.

– Mmh, confirmai-je. Avec l'épée de Gryffondor et l'aide de Fumseck. Un coup dans la mâchoire, le crochet planté dans le bras. Heureusement que Fumseck était là.

– Il a pleuré pour toi ? s'étonna Luna.

– Il l'a fait, sinon je ne serai plus là.

– Oh et Lockhart, tu t'en souviens Harry ! s'exclama Ron, mort de rire.

Je le suivis dans son rire alors qu'il imitait notre éphémère professeur blond. Hermione enchaîna sur la troisième année.

– Le patronus Harry, je me souviens de ton patronus. Je crois n'en avoir jamais vu un aussi puissant, c'était incroyable.

– Je confirme, dit doucement Sirius, derrière, moi resserrant sa prise sur mon épaule.

Oui… J'avais eu si peur de le perdre alors que je ne le connaissais même pas encore…

– Moi je me souviens de ton départ sur le dos de Buck, soufflai-je en retour, si bas que personne à part Sirius n'entendit.

Les autres rigolaient déjà à propos de la quatrième année.

– Tu étais libre et… sauvage. C'est l'une des plus belles choses que j'avais vu de ma vie, murmurai-je et il ne répondit rien.

Mais sa main effleura doucement la base de ma nuque, jouant avec mes cheveux.

– Harry le dragon ! C'était… sensationnel ! s'exclama soudain Neville, me ramenant les deux pieds sur terre.

– Un magyar à pointe en plus ! renchérit Charlie avec un ton appréciateur. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait te bouffer mais quelle maîtrise !

– Et moi j'ai cru que j'allais tuer Dumbledore pour te laisser participer à ces épreuves, je me suis fait un sang d'encre, ajouta Sirius.

– Je me souviens de ton acte héroïque dans le lac, s'étrangla de rire George. Quelle sortie de l'eau spectaculaire. Tu as échoué à nos pieds comme un énorme cachalot asthmatique.

Je saisis un coussin qu'Hermione avait déposé au sol et le lui balançai dessus à toute vitesse. Il se le prit en pleine figure, arrachant des rires aux autres.

– Le cachalot asthmatique est arrivé deuxième dans cette épreuve, figure-toi.

– Moi je t'avais trouvé plutôt gracieux, trancha Neville avec un sourire franc.

Je lui adressai un grand sourire. Je les laissai raconter la cinquième année, à coup d'armée de Dumbledore et alimenté par les frasques de Fred et George contre Ombrage. Nous évoquions nos morts sans trop de difficulté, comme si finalement ils étaient encore un peu avec nous. Et personne ne semblait s'en sentir trop mal. On rigolait comme s'ils étaient dans la pièce. Je finis par me lever et souhaitai la bonne nuit à chacun d'entre eux. Sirius me suivit et nous nous éloignâmes des bruits de conversations qui se faisaient plus ténues.

La main de Sirius avait saisi la mienne et il ne la lâcha que lorsque nous dûmes emprunter l'escalier étroit. Je m'engouffrai dans la chambre et saisis des vêtements.

– Je voudrais que tous les soirs soient comme ça.

– Comme quoi ? murmura-t-il en attrapant à son tour quelques affaires pour la nuit.

– Le feu qui crépite, les conversations, la nostalgie partagée, les rires, les regards qui brillent… Toi.

– Je ne peux pas te promettre que les autres seront là mais moi je le serai, Harry. Et on en a des soirées qui s'offrent à nous, au coin du feu. A rire, boire, partager.

Je souris, totalement apaisé. Je ne me tournai pas vers lui et pris la direction de l'une des salles de bain. Sirius s'enferma dans l'autre. Quand je regagnai la chambre, Sirius était déjà assis dans le fauteuil, un livre ouvert devant lui, l'air concentré. Je fis le moins de bruit possible et enfilai mon t-shirt par-dessus mon caleçon. Sirius referma son livre et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire doux, ses yeux pétillant follement. Je me sentis surchauffer sous ce regard si vivant posé sur moi.

Je me glissai sous la couverture et Sirius éteignit la lumière d'un mouvement de la main. Son plafond s'illumina immédiatement d'étoiles et je souris, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

– Harry, nous devons parler, dit-il il se levant du fauteuil pour se diriger vers la porte pour la refermer.

Il resta appuyé contre le mur.

– Je sais, murmurai-je en me redressant. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, que tu étais écœurant… c'était… déplacé de dire ça.

Il ne répondit rien et fixa le plafond qui éclairait un peu son visage impassible. Je m'assis sur le lit puis me relevai, m'approchant de lui à pas légers.

– Sirius, je t'aime, lui dis-je soudain.

Il sursauta légèrement et ferma les yeux, semblant mesurer l'impact de ces mots comme je l'avais fait bien avant lui.

– J'ai tout essayé Sirius. Tout. Pour te sortir de ma tête mais je crois que… je crois que je t'ai dans la peau et qu'il n'y pas grand-chose que je puisse faire pour que ça s'arrête. Et Merlin sait que j'ai essayé, je te jure. J'ai même essayé de te détester, de toutes mes forces. Et j'ai juste réussi à t'aimer plus fort. Je sais que c'est con dit comme ça et que ce mélodrame ne me ressemble pas… Et ça me rend malade de me dire qu'à cause de ça je m'expose au risque que tu partes, que tu me laisses et je ne pourrai pas le supporter, je le sais.

Sirius était nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte. Il m'observait avec un sourire étrange, écoutant mon monologue, l'air absent. Je repris, plus hésitant et de plus en plus mal à l'aise à cause de son regard posé si intensément posé sur moi.

– Je ne dis pas ça pour te forcer à rester ou pour te culpabiliser. Je te le dis parce que c'est vrai et qu'en trois ans je n'ai pas cessé une seule seconde de t'aimer comme un malade obsessionnel. Je sais que tu vas trouver ça immoral parce que je suis ton filleul, parce que tu as l'âge que mes parents auraient mais je m'en fiche. Ça n'a jamais compté pour moi, ça ne comptera jamais….

Je fus soudainement coupé par ses mains qui saisirent les miennes. Il me fit basculer contre le mur, plaquant mon dos tout contre. Il éleva mes mains au-dessus de ma tête et mon cœur manqua un battement alors que son visage s'était arrêté à quelques millimètres du mien, ses yeux semblant me dire « tu disais ? ».

Je n'osais pas bouger, ni prononcer le moindre mot alors que des frissons de plus en plus intenses me raflaient. Fébrile, j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes mais il recula. Pas vraiment comme un rejet mais plus par jeu vu le sourire en coin qu'il affichait.

– Doucement, souffla-t-il.

Je tentai à nouveau, joueur, et il recula, m'arrachant un souffle rauque.

– Doucement, répéta-t-il, la voix encore plus basse.

Puis j'attrapai sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes, plus rapide, d'un geste habile. Je la laissai m'échapper avec un gémissement de bonheur sous la chaleur qu'elle me laissa. Cela sembla électriser Sirius qui s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement. Avec une tendresse évidente. Sans empressement. J'avais l'impression pure et simple de fondre alors que je ne réalisais pas tout à fait ce qu'il se produisait ni quelles en seraient les conséquences.

La prise de Sirius sur mes poignets se raffermit et il rapprocha nos corps, étouffant un nouveau gémissement de ma part. Je sentais qu'il se retenait et je trouvais ça tellement… appréciable que je le laissai mener sans être trop insistant, me laissant guider par ses baisers qui me faisaient déjà perdre la tête.

Puis il recula, relâchant mes mains. Je le regardai faire deux pas en arrière et m'observer sans que je ne puisse sonder son expression.

– Je crois que ça répond à la plupart des interrogations que tu aurais pu avoir.

– Pas à toutes, murmurai-je, mon cœur battant si fort qu'il devait l'entendre.

– Je t'aime Harry, je n'ai pas menti. Mais tu as raison sur un point. C'est complètement immoral et j'ai l'impression de profiter de toi de la pire des manières.

Je m'arrêtai à son « je t'aime », hébété. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un regard de pure mièvrerie sur lui. Je me filai une gifle mentale et me recomposai un visage plus serein.

– Profites de moi de toutes les manières que tu voudras, soufflai-je avec un sourire insolent.

– Ne me tentes pas, dit-il en reculant vers le lit. Ce n'est pas… bien ce que je fais.

– C'est mon choix, Sirius. Ma vie. Je croyais que tu te fichais du regard des autres.

Je l'observai s'installer dans les couvertures et je le rejoignis, restant à une distance raisonnable. Je m'approchai doucement, assez partisan de l'idée de profiter de sa chaleur dans ces draps trop froids. Il ne me laissa pas vraiment le temps d'arriver jusqu'à lui, qu'il me surplombait déjà, parsemant mon visage de baisers traînants, d'une sensualité qui me laissa coi. Je comprenais mieux sa réputation de tombeur. Penser ça augura une décharge de jalousie et je refermai possessivement mes bras autour de lui.

Mes mains remontèrent le long de son dos, lui arrachant un frisson avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il m'embrassa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le souffle me manque et qu'il niche simplement sa tête dans mon cou, son torse contre le mien et une autre partie de son anatomie tendue contre la mienne. Je poussai un profond soupir, tentant de me calmer, tout en regardant les étoiles sur le plafond.

– Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour ce soir, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Je ne dis rien, surpris, un peu déçu, mais fatigué également.

– Tu n'es pas un coup d'un soir, ni une de mes relations éclairs, Harry.

– Je ne savais même pas que les hommes t'intéressaient.

– Parce qu'ils ne m'intéressent pas. C'est juste toi, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma mâchoire.

J'eus un sourire incontrôlable. Alors je n'avais pas été le seul à supporter en silence cet étrange état de fait ?

– Je sais que tu t'es étonné de mon absence de réaction devant ton… autre corps. Je l'ai vu, amena-t-il avec prudence, semblant choisir ses mots.

Je hochai positivement la tête. Je m'étais effectivement interrogé et cela restait sans réponse. Ses regards étaient restés les mêmes, ses gestes… Tout dans son attitude était resté sensiblement identique à la manière dont il se comportait avec moi avant.

– C'est simplement parce que je me fiche éperdument du corps dans lequel tu es. Et je n'ai effectivement pas changé mon attitude envers toi parce que j'avais toujours agi avec toi comme ça depuis mon retour. Plusieurs fois j'ai cru que j'allais craquer, parce que tu étais juste… trop tentant de bien des manières. J'étais en colère contre moi la moitié du temps, Harry…

J'avais du mal à y croire. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas plus écouté Hermione ?

– Je me suis beaucoup appliqué à cacher cela et je ne suis toujours pas certain des réactions que cela engendrerait. Je suis l'un des parties les plus prisés de Grande Bretagne et toi aussi. Je suis ton parrain de surcroît… de vingt ans ton aîné… C'est… mal.

Vingt ans était l'affaire d'un détail quand on savait l'âge jusqu'auquel vivaient certains sorciers.

– Sirius, je me contrefous de tout ça. Laissons-les parler. Laissons-les accuser sans savoir. Je m'en contrefiche. Si je ne suis pas avec toi je dois renoncer à toute forme de bonheur total alors c'est hors de question que les jugements m'arrêtent, répondis-je d'une voix ferme, sûr de moi, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Il ne dit rien mais je le sentis sourire contre ma gorge, puis il se souleva de moi et roula sur le côté avec un soupir. Il m'attira à lui et je nichais ma tête sur son torse, respirant son odeur si familière. Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux, caressant distraitement mon épaule de son pouce.

– J'ai cru que tu avais deviné quand je suis arrivé et que tu as été subitement distant. J'ai cru que je te rebutais en quelques sortes, dit-il avec un rire.

– Non, je ne voulais pas que tu saches pour mes sentiments. J'avais bien trop peur de te perdre. Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, Sirius…

– Non. Et je n'aurai jamais dû te le dire mais ce soir… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de penser aux conséquences et j'imagine que la réalité nous rattrapera tôt ou tard.

– Je suivrai ta décision, murmurai-je.

– Pas ma décision, Harry. Notre décision.

– Tu sais quelle sera la mienne, Sirius. Je t'ai dit mon avis sur la question. Mais si tu souhaites que nous restions discrets, je comprendrais. Et si tu préfères ne pas donner suite du tout, je comprendrai aussi, soufflai-je.

– Aucun moyen que ce soit la deuxième option, dit-il avec un sourire contre mes cheveux alors que je commençais à somnoler.

Je m'endormis, bercé par la respiration régulière de Sirius contre moi.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Blabla de J' :**

Bon eh bien mes amis, here we are again ! Plus que deux chapitres avant l'épilogue, donc deux semaines de posts si tout se passe bien ! Je peux consentir à poster plus tôt si je trouve le temps et la motivation de me corriger plus vite que je ne le fais xD Je suis une grosse larve pour me relire et me mettre en page !

Bon ce chapitre était un peu mélancolique peut-être mais je pense qu'il est aussi assez doux ! Et un peu plus chaud et niais sur la fin hahahaha ! Vive les montées de températures !  
J'ai aussi glissé un peu de Ginny parce que marre de la voir tout le temps faire la méchante ! :)

**Question du jour** : Fréquentez-vous fictionpress, si oui y avez-vous trouvé des choses vraiment sympas ? :)

Merci à vous d'avoir lu en tout cas !

Je vous fais des bisous et je vous envoie plein de bonnes vibes !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel


	15. Chapitre Quatorzième

**Got You Under My Skin**

**Disclaimer : **Habituel, rien n'est à moi sauf les scénarios un peu bizarres… :D

**Précédemment :** Le jeune homme a de plus en plus de mal à réfréner ses sentiments pour son parrain, maintenant nettement visibles. D'autant plus lorsqu'Harry doit se faire passer pour Rachel Green, sa compagne, auprès du Ministère tout entier… Jusqu'à ce qu'un empoisonnement inquiétant ait lieu (résumé écrit à une heure du mat', ça doit se voir, il est juste dégueulasse !). Retranchés dans une chambre d'hôtel tous deux, Harry dérape et embrasse Sirius. Celui-ci le prend plutôt mal mais finit par passer l'éponge. Il découvre néanmoins qu'Harry est au courant pour les propriétés du bracelet depuis longtemps et le lui reproche. Il indique également à Harry qu'il sait parfaitement quel est son désir secret. Au même moment les Mangemorts en cavale attaquent la maison, aidés par le sang de Voldemort pour traverser les protections. Sirius et Harry parviennent à transplaner sur la falaise. Sirius, avant de sauter, confie à Harry que ses sentiments sont réciproques…. Sauf que… Sauf que… En fait non. Harry devine qu'il a dit ça juste pour qu'il retrouve son corps et donc sa magie et les tire de ce mauvais pas. S'ensuit une dispute mal venue puisque l'Ordre prévoie un raid sur la planque des Mangemorts ! :O Suspens !  
Ils passent une dernière soirée tous ensembles et Sirius et Harry s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments.

**Ecriture :** 15 chapitres et un épilogue, fini !

**RAR** :

_Guest _: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! :D A bientôt !

_Sarya _: Yeaaaaah merci beaucoup ! Contente qu'elles t'aient plu ! :D  
Oh bah s'il se moque juste gentiment ça va ! Puis au moins tu assumes tes goûts et je trouve ça génial ! On est pas nombreux à pouvoir en dire autant ! Entre les chansons de la honte, les films de la honte et les lectures de la honte haha !  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! La suite devrait arriver un peu plus tôt, rassure-toi ! J'ai entendu ta demande haha !  
A bientôt !

_astaroth671 _: Effectivement, c'est bien tout ce qui importe ! D'autant que leur relation ne m'apparaît pas malsaine :)  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup !  
A bientôt !

**Note**

Bon bah voilà avant-dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! Ça aura été une fic éclair !  
Merci encore à vous de reviewer c'est trop sympa !  
Je sais même plus quoi dire ici alors que je sais qu'en bas de page je vais pire que volubile donc…  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous donne rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre Quatorzième**

Je m'éveillai le lendemain matin, pressé contre son torse et avec une envie furieuse de profiter honteusement de son corps assoupi. Je me redressai et l'observai dormir. Je crois que c'était l'une des premières fois que je le faisais, sans compter sa petite sieste de la veille avec mon filleul.

Son visage était paisible et ses traits définitivement et incroyablement beaux. Ses cheveux en bataille reposaient aléatoirement sur l'oreiller ou son visage. L'un de ses bras aux muscles saillants était exposé sur son torse, sa main coincée dans la mienne. Et son t-shirt était légèrement remonté, découvrant la peau tendue de son ventre et dévoilant le marquage appuyé de ses hanches et celui, plus savoureux encore, de ses abdos…. Je détournai rapidement le regard sentant que mon analyse allait se terminer en viol dans les prochaines minutes.

Je détachai donc ma main de la sienne et pris le chemin de la salle de bain avec mes affaires pour ne pas regagner la chambre. J'ignorai comment il allait se comporter avec moi, aussi je descendis directement à la cuisine où tout le monde, sauf Ginny et Andromeda étaient là. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux humides pour les rejeter hors de ma vue. Je me servis une tasse de thé et m'installai face à Molly qui berçait Teddy dans ses bras tout en lui donnant le biberon, délaissant sa propre tasse de thé. Hermione était à côté de moi, peu éveillée, et George la harcelait pour savoir ce que Ron et elle avaient fait cette nuit. Ron grommelait à côté, donnant à intervalle régulier de petites tapes à l'arrière de la tête de son frère, sous le rire persistant de Charlie.

– George, ça commence à devenir gênant, intervint Hermione en laissant sa tête retomber sur mon épaule. Change de cible, pas dès le matin, je t'en prie…

George eut un sourire conciliant et tourna la tête vers moi.

– J'ai aussi entendu des choses étranges en montant me coucher…

– Ah oui ? demanda Charlie, intrigué.

Le regard de George était posé avec insistance sur moi et Charlie suivit le mouvement, suivi par Ron et Molly et Arthur qui tentaient pourtant de faire semblant de ne rien entendre depuis toute à l'heure. Je pris le parti d'utiliser une technique Snapienne : je lui offris un sourire froid, haussai un sourcil chargé du maximum de dédain et bus une gorgée de thé. Merci mon Dieu, je n'avais pas rougi. Contrôle ! Enfin ! Bénis soit mon corps !

Cet état de fait changea assez rapidement quand Sirius investit joyeusement la cuisine, s'attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Ses cheveux encore humides bouclaient sur ses épaules et soulignaient davantage encore sa beauté presque sculpturale. Il reçut le salut plus ou moins dynamique des membres de l'Ordre déjà présents dans la cuisine.

Il s'avança droit sur moi et se pencha par-dessus ma tête, me forçant à me baisser, pour qu'il saisisse une tasse sur la table et se serve du thé. Je relevai le visage pour apercevoir sa mine concentrée qui m'arracha un rire. Il baissa les yeux sur moi, faisant goûter ses mèches sur ma peau. Puis, sans prévenir, il se baissa et effleura mes lèvres dans un baiser évanescent. Je sursautai et restai figé alors qu'un grand silence s'installait dans la cuisine. Personne n'osait prononcer un mot et tous nous fixaient comme si une bombe allait exploser. Sirius s'installa comme si de rien était, récupérant Teddy des bras d'une Molly blanche comme un linge. J'avais l'impression étrange qu'un trou noir s'était ouvert dans mon ventre. Le néant vertigineux.

– J'avais donc bien entendu, marmonna George d'une voix blanche.

Il se prit aussitôt un taquet de la part d'Hermione qui déplia son bras au maximum pour que l'impact soit le plus douloureux possible. Il grogna de douleur et Hermione se tourna vers moi avec un sourire cryptique. Ron avait également pâli mais affichait un sourire satisfait.

– Mais… Mais vous…, commença Molly, alors qu'Arthur restait muet de stupeur.

– Oui, _nous_, confirma Sirius avec un sourire torve, le bébé coincé entre son bras et son torse et sa tasse à la main.

– Mais enfin Sirius…

– Euh, Sirius et Harry, rectifiai-je. C'est aussi mon choix, je ne suis pas forcé dans cette… relation.

– C'est… surprenant, dit simplement Charlie avant de nous sourire.

– Pas tant que ça, intervint très simplement Kingsley sans lever les yeux de son journal. Et puis maintenant grâce à vous, ma côte de popularité va _vraiment_ remonter. La vôtre devrait également, dans la presse à scandale ! Ils cherchent le couple le plus glamour du monde sorcier, vous devriez candidater…

J'émis un rire à sa remarque. Sirius se plaça derrière moi, sa main caressant ma nuque alors que je beurrai un toast en feignant que ce contact ne provoquait RIEN DU TOUT en moi. Il en était conscient et je laissai ma tête s'appuyer contre son ventre avec un plaisir non feint. Luna ne sembla guère étonnée de la tournure de notre relation et Molly ne pipa pas mot, semblant tenter de s'y faire peu à peu. Je savais que l'âge de Sirius et son tempérament de crameur l'inquiétait pour moi. Il fallait juste lui laisser du temps. Ginny eut un sourire entendu et Neville eut sensiblement la même réaction. J'étais plutôt étonné de l'absence ou presque de surprise.

Après tout nous avions toujours été proches, fusionnels, le peu de temps que nous avions gagné à vivre ensembles. J'imaginais qu'ils avaient tous eu un doute sur la nature de notre relation. Et personne ne semblait avoir quoi que ce soit à y redire.

La journée passa paisiblement bien que l'ambiance se fasse plus tendue à l'approche de la fin de soirée. Nous étions nombreux mais j'avais une trouille bleue de perdre l'un d'eux. Nous n'avions pas affaire à des débutants et cela m'inquiétait. Nous avions droit aux renforts de quelques Aurors triés sur le volet par Kingsley. Je montai me préparer, enfilant une tenue plus souple. Les binômes avaient été montés par Kingsley et Sirius. La plupart des couples faisaient partie du même, estimant qu'ils étaient plus complémentaires et qu'ils seraient plus efficaces en ayant un œil sur l'autre. Ainsi Molly et Arthur agiraient ensembles, Ron et Hermione également, ainsi que Sirius et moi.

Neville et Luna formaient une autre paire, Charlie, Ginny et George avaient insisté pour former un trio. Et Kingsley s'étaient mis d'office avec Meda qui était redoutable en duel.

– Tout ira bien, Harry, me dit Sirius lorsque nous eûmes regagné notre chambre.

– Ne fais rien d'insensé. Ne cherche pas à me protéger à tout prix, j'ai… fait des progrès en combat, tu sais, lui soufflai-je alors que son torse se plaquait contre mon dos.

Ses mains allèrent chercher les miennes et les ramenèrent sur mon ventre. Je tournai la tête et il m'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche avec un sourire insolent.

– Je chercherai toujours à te protéger à tout prix.

– Sirius si tu pars une fois de plus, je n'y survivrai pas. Pas encore, murmurai-je et il posa sa tempe contre la mienne.

Il se mit doucement à chantonner cette chanson de Marvin Gaye, Ain't no moutain high enough. Il me berça doucement, me faisant bouger sur un rythme imaginaire. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai porter, par sa voix vibrante, par son mouvement apaisant et par son corps chaud pressé contre le mien. Je sentais à nouveau cette connexion entre nous, comme lorsque nous avions dansé.

Quelqu'un frappa et Ron et Hermione apparurent dans l'embrasure. Cette dernière était rouge comme une tomate en nous voyant et elle se racla la gorge.

– On doit y aller, déclara-t-elle.

Sirius se détacha de moi et emboîta le pas aux deux autres. Je les suivis, revêtant ma cape noire, semblable à celle que les autres avaient passées.

Le plan était simple. Nous devions encercler la maison et empêcher toute évasion pendant que les Aurors agissaient. S'il y avait le moindre problème, nous devions entrer dans un ordre précis, par des entrées précises. Tout devait se passer correctement étant donné que Kingsley avait confié à chacun d'entre nous des bagues qui créaient un bouclier aspirant les sorts mineurs. Si nous agissions vite, il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres dans le salon.

– Notre nombre devrait nous protéger, annonça Kingsley.

– Tu ne devrais pas être quelque part dans un bureau en train de diriger l'Angleterre ? lui demandai-je soudain.

– Je suis peut-être Ministre mais j'appartenais à l'Ordre avant de l'être, je reste avec vous.

Je lui offris un grand sourire.

– Chaque binôme s'est vu répartir un ou deux Mangemorts. Concentrez-vous uniquement sur celui-là.

Oui nous avions droit à Rockwood, par simple vengeance personnelle. Ron et Hermione s'occuperaient de Dolohov, définitivement cette fois-ci. Les Aurors seraient là en renfort pour aider n'importe quel binôme en difficulté.

– Ils doivent se douter que nous viendrons, dit lentement Sirius.

– Certainement, c'est pourquoi nous nous sommes préparés à tout. Restez concentrés et…

– Vigilance constante, achevai-je avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

– Exactement !

Sirius posa sa main sur mon épaule et chaque groupe se rassembla. Kingsley nous avait tous assigné à un endroit très précis autour de l'immense manoir. Les photos que nous avions vues nous permettraient de transplaner dans le lieu désiré. Kingsley lança un _tempus_. Il faisait déjà nuit. Et à cette heure les Aurors sur place avaient déjà dû faire tomber les protections.

Kingsley nous donna le signal et nous transplanâmes. Sirius nous fit immédiatement nous baisser derrière le petit talus où nous avions atterri. Il faisait nuit noire et seule la lune nous éclairait un tant soit peu. Sirius m'embrassa rapidement et se releva à demi, me faisant signe de le suivre alors qu'il se dirigeait discrètement vers le manoir. Le groupe de Ginny était déjà en train d'apposer les sortilèges pour empêcher tout départ de la maison. Je vis Ron et Hermione avancer à leur tour sur la porte de derrière tandis que nous évoluions jusqu'à à une large fenêtre. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et la prise de Sirius se raffermit sur mon bras. Nul besoin de communiquer pour savoir que les Mangemorts savaient que nous étions là. C'était un piège.

La température baissa soudain et je sondai l'imposante bâtisse à deux étages. Kingsley se posa sur un balcon avec Meda, qui avait grimpé sur son balai, derrière lui. Ils entrèrent par la porte fenêtre et un grand silence s'installa alors que Molly et Arthur s'approchaient de la porte de devant.

Sirius s'avança sur la fenêtre et émit un sifflement strident entre ses dents. A son signal, Molly et Arthur entrèrent vivement dans la maison, Ron et Hermione également par la porte de derrière, ainsi que Luna et Neville. Je fis voler en éclat la fenêtre et Sirius sauta habilement à l'intérieur. Je le suivis et nous nous retrouvâmes plongés dans l'obscurité dans un hall immense.

Chaque groupe nous rejoignit, étonné de ne trouver personne. Je tournai sur moi-même sur mes gardes. Aucun mouvement ne perturbait l'obscurité du hall et Kingsley nous rejoignit avec Andromeda, l'étage était apparemment vide. Je me sentais étrangement mal, une terreur sourde étreignant mon ventre. La main de Sirius se referma sur la mienne et je sus que la même sensation l'avait saisi. Le froid s'intensifia et mon souffle forma une buée opaque à la lueur de la lune. Soudain, je me tournai vers Sirius, reconnaissant enfin la sensation au même moment que lui. Il me rapatria immédiatement contre lui alors que je hurlai :

– C'est un piège, il y a des détraqueurs !

Mais à peine eus-je le temps de prononcer ces mots qu'une vive explosion entraîna une onde de choc sombre qui nous plaqua tous au sol, assommant plusieurs membres au passage. Ma chute fut amortie par un canapé qui me reçut de plein fouet et se renversa sous l'impact. Je n'entendais plus rien et je clignai des yeux, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Je reculai vivement en me retrouvant face à la bouche sombre d'un détraqueur. Je saisis ma baguette et roulai sur le côté, sous la table basse, perdant la bête un instant. Alors c'était ça le piège. Nous assommer et laisser les détraqueurs finir leur sale boulot ! Merde ! Je me redressai vivement, observant avec horreur mes amis, inconscients, en train de se faire aspirer l'âme.

– Non, non, non, murmurai-je, paniqué, attirant l'attention de deux créatures sur moi.

Je reculai et me forçai à me concentrer sur un souvenir joyeux, le plus joyeux que je puisse connaître. Le baiser de Sirius me revint et je laissai la sensation me remplir en continuant à reculer. Je puisai dedans jusqu'à ce que mon esprit soit entièrement focalisé dessus.

– _Spero Patronum_, hurlai-je.

Aussitôt un immense chien, extrêmement semblable à l'animagus de Sirius, sortit de ma baguette, illuminant le hall. Jamais encore je n'en avais produit un de cette envergure… Les détraqueurs reculèrent, cherchant à lui échapper alors qu'il se jetait sur eux, répandant des ondes lumineuses à chaque mouvement. Je laissai mon Patronus agir et observai les créatures se retrancher à l'étage. Je me précipitai sur chacun des membres inconscients et lançai des _Revigor_ à la pelle. Ils revinrent à eux en catastrophe et Kingsley se redressa, sa baguette en main près à attaquer. Aussitôt, il lança un sortilège en direction de Rockwood qui venait de surgir de l'étage, son patronus s'occupant de tenir éloigné les détraqueurs de lui.

– Harry, réveille les autres, vite ! hurla-t-il alors que je m'affairai à les ramener à eux.

– Je fais ce que je peux ! rétorquai-je les dents serrées alors que je filai une claque à Ron.

– Mais ça va pas ! hurla-t-il en se revenant à lui.

– Non ça va pas très bien ! Les sorts ne marchaient pas sur toi, c'est pas le moment de dormir !

– C'est pas une raison pour me flanquer une avoine…

Il se coupa brutalement, nous éjectant sur le côté pour éviter un sort. Aussitôt, j'accélérai le réveil des autres en les secouant tour à tour comme des pruniers, aidé de Ron.

Andromeda et Sirius se levèrent d'un bond et rejoignirent Kingsley qui était débordé par l'arrivé en masse du groupe de sept Mangemorts. J'éveillai les autres mais Molly et George restèrent inconscients, sans doute sonnés par leur chute. Ginny se précipita auprès d'eux tandis que je rejoignais Sirius.

Je tendis ma baguette devant lui au moment où un sortilège de Macnair allait le toucher, arrêtant de justesse le maléfice. Je lançai un regard noir à MacNair et me jetai sur lui à main nue. Surpris, il tomba à la renverse et je lui flanquai un énorme coup dans la tempe. Il perdit connaissance et je me relevai alors que Sirius couvrait mes arrières. Il était engagé dans un combat acharné contre Rockwood qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

Sirius était rapide, et ses réflexes dépassaient l'entendement. Les sortilèges étaient toujours plus puissants, pas même accompagnés d'un murmure. Et je compris pourquoi il avait tant été redouté. Je compris également la réputation de la maison Black en voyant Andromeda afficher une force tranquille dans son combat contre Alecto Carrow. Je me joignis à Sirius et Rockwood commença à flancher sous nos sorts répétés, caché sous son bouclier.

J'échangeai un regard en biais avec Sirius et je chargeai un sort. Je l'abattis violemment sur le bouclier qui vola en éclat. Aussitôt, Sirius s'engouffra dans la brèche à coups de _crucio_. Rockwood ne put les éviter et il tomba au sol en se tordant de douleur. Sirius s'avança et lui asséna sa botte dans la figure avant de m'offrir un grand sourire.

– Sirius, derrière toi ! Hurlai-je en voyant Rowle se relever d'un maléfice de jambencoton.

Sirius de baissa juste à temps pour éviter un sort et je tentai d'attaquer Rowle. Mais celui-ci évita mon sort. Mais pas le poing de Sirius qui fila vers sa mâchoire. Ce dernier le saisit par le col avant qu'il tombe et avec un sourire fou lui lança un maléfice :

– _Diffindo_, prononça-t-il lentement, savourant le hurlement du Mangemort quand son œil se découpa en deux.

Il le relâcha après lui avoir lancé un _Incarcerem_. Il me rejoignit avec Ginny et Neville au moment où les jumeaux Carrow faisaient voler des éclats de verre sur nous. Je me souvins brutalement du sort que Dumbledore avait lancé au ministère :

– _Praesidum Facere_ !

Le bouclier apparut et le verre se désagrégea à son contact, se transformant en une fine poussière qui balaya nos visages. Sirius me lança un regard surpris et se lança contre Alecto qui était parvenue à assommer Andromeda. Arthur Weasley tomba brutalement à genoux sous le doloris d'Amycus.

– _Confringo_ ! lançai-je et Amycus le dévia, l'air passablement énervé.

Aussitôt, il se désintéressa de moi et envoya voler Hermione qui tenta de l'arrêter. Ron amortit immédiatement sa chute d'un sortilège ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'échouer, inconsciente entre ses bras. Il ne restait que Charlie, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Sirius et moi debout. Kingsley venait de se prendre un maléfice cuisant qui l'avait envoyé faire un tour contre le marbre de la cheminée éteinte.

Les Mangemorts étaient encore quatre. Charlie se plaça immédiatement devant Ginny. Ron était debout, prêt à défendre Hermione, assommée. Neville se plaça devant Molly et George, toujours inconscients. Sirius rejoignit l'endroit où Andromeda et Kingsley étaient tombés. Les derniers Mangemorts étaient encerclés mais nous n'étions pas en très bon état de marche alors qu'eux, semblaient déterminés à nous finir.

Amycus lança les offensives en me jetant un maléfice que j'arrêtai de justesse. Je vis rouge, et, vif, j'effectuai trois pas rapides en avant, comme un épéiste, me permettant d'éviter un autre sort et d'attaquer à mon tour :

– _Everte Statim_, rugis-je d'un coup chargeant mon sort au maximum.

Il traversa le bouclier qu'il avait érigé et le percuta de plein fouet.

– Espèce de sale petit…, commença Alecto en fondant sur moi, prête à me lancer le sortilège de la mort.

– Alecto, non ! voulut la retenir Travers occupé à se défendre contre Ron et Neville.

– _Avada Kedavra_ !

La voix de Sirius s'éleva, impitoyable, rapide et le sortilège frappa de plein fouet Alecto Carrow. Elle fut expédiée à mes pieds, les bras en croix. Je baissai les yeux sur elle, le souffle court. Je relevai la tête sur Sirius. Il avait le regard dur et j'avais l'impression de revoir l'homme prêt à tuer qui était sorti d'Azkaban. Il m'adressa un signe de tête et je m'avançai sournoisement sur l'un des deux Mangemorts restants, à savoir Dolohov qui attaquait toujours plus violemment Ginny et Charlie, qui étaient tous deux blessés.

– _Sectusempra_, murmurai-je à son oreille, ma baguette plantée dans son dos.

Il s'écroula contre moi avec un gémissement de douleur et je saisis ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière sur mon épaule.

– Tu vas doucement te vider de ton sang, Dolohov, et tu sais quoi ? Je vais adorer regarder. Comme tu as adoré tuer Remus.

Sirius entendit ces mots et alors, que je reculai, laissant tomber Dolohov au sol, il appuya d'un pied sur l'une des plaies béante.

– Alors c'est toi l'ordure qui l'a tué…, souffla-t-il et je réalisai que Sirius n'avait jamais su.

Dolohov eut un rire qui se transforma en gargouillis.

– Réponds ! hurla soudain Sirius arrachant un cri de douleur au Mangemort au sol.

Les combats étaient terminés et tous s'étaient précipités sur les blessés, le reste observant la folie visible de Sirius. Puis soudain, il craqua et envoya des sorts à la volée au corps déjà agonisant de Dolohov, le maintenant conscient alors qu'il le torturait.

Je le ceinturai puissamment et le fit reculer.

– Sirius ! hurlai-je alors qu'il se débattait dans mes bras.

Mais il ne m'entendait pas.

– Sirius, ça suffit ! Ça ne le ramènera pas ! criai-je la voix brisée alors qu'il s'acharnait toujours sur le corps convulsant de Dolohov.

– Ce n'est pas toi, ça, ce n'est pas toi ! Sirius, tu vaux mieux qu'eux ! Mieux que ça ! Je t'en prie ! hurlai-je. Remus n'aurait pas voulu te voir devenir un meurtrier de sang-froid !

Je saisis ma baguette et la pointai soudain sur Dolohov.

– _Incendio_ ! criai-je et le corps prit feu sous les hurlements du Mangemort.

Sirius eut un mouvement de recul sous la puissance des flammes et je le fis s'écarter, toujours coincé dans mes bras. Il se débattait comme un beau diable mais je ne faiblis pas, ma prise toujours aussi forte autour de lui. Hermione, revenue à elle, était horrifiée. Mon geste était abjecte. Brûler un homme vivant. Mais tout. Tout plutôt que de le voir le torturer encore. Tout plutôt qu'il salisse son âme. La mienne l'était déjà, je n'avais plus rien à perdre à l'entacher davantage.

– Sirius, c'est fini ! _Je_ l'ai fait… C'est fini. Il est parti. Remus est parti, lui dis-je doucement, des larmes coulant sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

Il s'affaissa soudain dans mes bras et un souffle étranglé franchit sa gorge. Il secoua la tête murmurant une série de « non » complètement décousus.

– Il est parti, Sirius. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, sanglotai-je en le serrant plus fort contre moi.

Sirius tomba à genoux et je le laissai glisser au sol. Je me décalai, toujours debout, de manière à ce que sa tête puisse s'appuyer contre mon flanc, ma main dans ses cheveux. Les autres étaient muets d'horreur, nous n'avions jamais vraiment exprimé notre douleur. Et quand un Potter ou un Black le faisait, il y avait peu de chances d'en réchapper. Les flammes se reflétaient dans les yeux à moitié fous de souffrance de mon parrain et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Je restai juste immobile, lui offrant un appui, ma tête coincée entre mes mains dans une attitude figée, désespérée, des larmes roulant encore sur mon visage pour se perdre dans mon cou.

J'avais chaud. J'avais froid. J'avais tué. Encore. Et je n'arrivais même pas à m'en vouloir. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était caresser la main de Sirius accrochée à la mienne, descendue contre sa nuque.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Blabla de J' :**

Bon chapitre un peu actif haha ! J'espère que les combats vous auront plu ! C'est galère à organiser à cause du récit à la première personne ^^ La scène de fin était assez intense à écrire et je suis assez fière du résultat, j'espère que ça vous convaincra ! J'aimais assez le fait qu'Harry ne soit pas le seul dépendant de Sirius. L'inverse est aussi vrai et Harry est assez solide pour le porter.

En tout cas, vous avez eu un petit aperçu d'un Sirius à pleine puissance et complètement en plein craquage de slip ! Je ne pouvais pas faire l'impasse sur son côté Black un peu taré xD Trop tentant !

**Question du jour et elle est vraiment IMPORTANTE donc dites-moi sincèrement **: Est-ce que ça vous plairait que je crée une page Facebook générale concernant toutes mes fics pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancement, vous donner des news etc et pourquoi pas où vous pourrez m'y proposer des choses, le tout dans une ambiance d'échange ? :) Je me dis que ça pourrait être sympa !

Voilà, l'idée est lancée, en attendant vos réponses, je commence doucement à la créer et puis on verra si des gens sont partants pour la suivre !

Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ! Le prochain chapitre contiendra un lemon soft (oui j'aime pas trop le hard et je pense que je sais pas l'écrire donc je vous épargne une bouse littéraire haha !) ! Donc ce sera le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue… :'( Je chiale, putain !

Je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis à très bientôt !  
Bon jour férié !

Lot of love,

Jelyel


	16. Chapitre Quinzième

**Got You Under My Skin**

**Disclaimer :**Habituel, rien n'est à moi sauf les scénarios un peu bizarres… :D

**Précédemment :** Le jeune homme a de plus en plus de mal à réfréner ses sentiments pour son parrain, maintenant nettement visibles. D'autant plus lorsqu'Harry doit se faire passer pour Rachel Green, sa compagne, auprès du Ministère tout entier… Jusqu'à ce qu'un empoisonnement inquiétant ait lieu (résumé écrit à une heure du mat', ça doit se voir, il est juste dégueulasse !). Retranchés dans une chambre d'hôtel tous deux, Harry dérape et embrasse Sirius. Celui-ci le prend plutôt mal mais finit par passer l'éponge. Il découvre néanmoins qu'Harry est au courant pour les propriétés du bracelet depuis longtemps et le lui reproche. Il indique également à Harry qu'il sait parfaitement quel est son désir secret. Au même moment les Mangemorts en cavale attaquent la maison, aidés par le sang de Voldemort pour traverser les protections. Sirius et Harry parviennent à transplaner sur la falaise. Sirius, avant de sauter, confie à Harry que ses sentiments sont réciproques…. Sauf que… Sauf que… En fait non. Harry devine qu'il a dit ça juste pour qu'il retrouve son corps et donc sa magie et les tire de ce mauvais pas. S'ensuit une dispute mal venue puisque l'Ordre prévoie un raid sur la planque des Mangemorts ! :O Suspens !  
Ils passent une dernière soirée tous ensembles et Sirius et Harry s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments. Le raid a lieu et, bien entendu, il s'agissait d'un piège ! Le combat contre les Mangemorts mène Sirius à péter un plomb à cause de Dolohov dont il apprend qu'il a tué Remus. Harry est contraint de tuer Dolohov de sa main, peu désireux que Sirius ne le tue après l'avoir torturé de manière totalement inhumaine.

**Ecriture :** 15 chapitres et un épilogue, fini !

**RAR** :

_Chlo : _Ooooh c'est bien ça ! Yes, bienvenue haha ! Très contente qu'elle t'ait plu !  
Leurs personnalités sont sûrement très différentes du bouquin mais je les aime bien comme ça haha ! Oui j'ai pensé pareil pour la dépendance d'Harry c'est pour ça que j'ai vraiment fait basculer le truc. C'est un couple d'homme pas un couple avec un gamin immature et un adulte au passé compliqué. Non, c'est deux homes avec chacun leur bagage un peu trop lourd :) La suite arrive et la page facebook a été créée, faut regarder sur mon profil :D  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup !  
A bientôt !

_lulu44 : _Coucou lulu ! :D  
Je vais très bien comme d'hab' et toi ? :)  
Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! La fin arrive bientôt haha mais bon les projets sont nombreux !  
Pour la page facebook elle a été créée du coup ! Il faut regarder le lien sur mon profil :D  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup p'tite lulu !  
Bisous, à bientôt !

_Sarya : _Hellooooo toi !  
Y a pas de quoi ! merci de l'avoir lu !  
Oh bibiche, faut pas pleurer :') Mais bon t'as vu c'est vite passé, c'était le moment un peu « dur » après ça ira mieux !  
C'est super ça, t'imagines même pas comme c'est rare les gens comme toi ! J'aimerai pouvoir dire que j'en fais partie mais là je me rentrerai dans la catégorie des menteurs xD Les fanfictions c'est un peu mon jardin secret !  
Oui j'en ai une autre en cours de HPSB mais faut que je me remette à l'écriture et j'ai pas mal de projets à faire passer avant !  
Pour la page, elle a été créée, le lien est sur mon profil !  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup !  
A bientôt :D

_Guest : _Ah mince le nom de l'auteur n'est pas passé je crois ! Donc qui en a une ? :D Du coup je l'ai créée, j'attends qu'il y ait un peu du monde pour vraiment être active ! Le lien est sur mon profil ! Merci beaucoup pour ton avis enthousiaste ça fait trop plaisir !  
A bientôt !

**Note**

Nous voici réunis en ce jour en l'honneur de la mémoire de…Hum hum. Non mais voilà dernier chapitre de cette fic avant l'épilogue et du coup ça me fait tout drôle comme d'hab' ! Je vais pas m'étaler ici, je m'épancherai en bas ! Ici je tiens juste à vous remercier pour vos reviews, votre enthousiasme carrément communicatif !  
Donc MERCI !  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sur ce chapitre (je préviens) un peu citronné ! Profitez bien !

* * *

**Chapitre Quinzième**

Le retour se fit avec une certaine difficulté. Peu à peu les blessés s'éveillèrent dans l'immense pièce. Mon Patronus maintenait toujours les détraqueurs à distance et les premiers binômes transplanèrent. Il ne restait plus grand-chose du hall de ce manoir.

Je restai avec Sirius devant le corps calciné de Dolohov, sans bouger. Les autres avaient trouvé les corps des trois Aurors entassés à l'étage et le cri d'Hermione avait retenti dans toute la bâtisse, me faisant fermer les yeux d'horreur. Ils avaient été éventrés et mutilés. Des flots de sang avaient baigné leurs cadavres pendant des heures, donnant une odeur putride à leurs corps sans vie. Ginny faillit vomir et dût quitter l'endroit, coincée dans les bras de Charlie.

Je fus le dernier à partir, accompagné de Sirius qui finit par se relever. Il me lança un regard si hanté que j'en frémis. Comment était-ce possible d'abriter tant de douleur et de continuer à vivre, à sourire ? Je l'ignorais mais je savais que c'était ce que Sirius faisait. Il se relevait, encore et toujours et réapprenait à vivre, inlassablement. J'avais confiance et je savais que, cette fois, il ne serait pas seul dans une cellule froide pour le faire. Il lança un coup d'œil soucieux aux détraqueurs et eut un sourire faible lorsque l'énorme chien de mon Patronus jappa contre l'une des créatures. Il plaqua un baiser sur ma tempe, fermant les yeux pour tenter de me communiquer un remerciement muet que je réceptionnai avec précaution, encore hanté par son regard plein de douleur.

– Kingsley a scellé l'endroit. Le ministère viendra les récolter. En attendant, ils ont de quoi se nourrir ici, dis-je en désignant les corps inconscients des Mangemorts. Tous ici seront condamnés au baiser du détraqueur alors maintenant ou dans un mois, quelle différence… ?

Je n'avais aucun scrupule à les laisser là. Je transplanai, emportant Sirius avec moi, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas en état de le faire de lui-même. Nous atterrîmes dans le salon qui était devenu davantage une sorte d'infirmerie. Kingsley avait emmené les cadavres des trois Aurors au Ministère et dieu merci aucune autre perte n'était à déplorer.

Hermione se jeta dans mes bras dès qu'elle me vit. Elle fit subir le même sort à Sirius qui la serra contre lui avec plaisir avant de grimacer d'inconfort.

– Tu es blessé, m'inquiétai-je aussitôt en le guidant dans la cuisine.

Je soulevai son haut déchiré et avisai les longues estafilades sur son ventre. Je passai mes doigts sur les pourtours, vérifiant qu'aucun poison n'avait été injecté.

– J'ai toujours su que tu serais un très bon sorcier, mais pas le meilleur.

– Arrête tes bêtises, marmonnai-je en sortant ma baguette.

– Ça n'en est pas. Tu es le seul à ne pas être blessé.

Je ne l'écoutai qu'à moitié et répondis machinalement.

– Parce qu'un canapé a amorti ma chute. Mon capital chance est plus élevé que le vôtre, voilà tout.

Je murmurai quelques sorts pour désinfecter les plaies et les faire cicatriser.

– Tu es le seul à ne pas être épuisé alors que tu as utilisé une charge de magie qui aurait tué la plupart d'entre nous.

Je vérifiai mon œuvre d'un œil satisfait.

– J'ai lancé moins de sorts.

– Oui mais ceux que tu as lancé étaient puissants, Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Je ne suis même pas certain que Dumbledore à ton âge…

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, le coupai-je en vérifiant l'aspect des plaies sous toutes leurs coutures.

– Ce bouclier que tu as utilisé, c'est un sort créé par Merlin lui-même. Il protège de n'importe quel sortilège y compris celui de la mort. Il est tellement complexe et épuisant que seuls dix personnes au cours des milles dernières années ont été capables de le réaliser, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Onze maintenant.

Je m'arrêtai soudain.

– Quoi…? J'ai vu Dumbledore l'utiliser au Ministère contre Voldemort.

– Il est l'un des seuls à avoir été capable d'apprendre ce sort, en s'entraînant, et toi tu as juste… reproduis ce que tu as vu ? dit-il, les yeux ronds.

– Je… oui.

Nous échangeâmes un regard ahuri et aucun de nous deux ne trouva quoi répondre à ça. La cuisine fut aussitôt investie par un défilé de personnes viables, transportant bassines d'eau chaude, désinfectant, compresses et tout un tas de matériel pour soigner les blessés. Sirius et moi les rejoignirent et aidâmes à soigner les plaies diverses de chacun. Au bout d'un moment, il ne resta plus que les conscients, les comateux ayant été envoyés au lit.

Andromeda était grandement affaiblie et nous l'avions envoyée d'office se coucher dans la chambre de Teddy qui était gardé par une amie moldue de Ted, son défunt mari. Sirius s'inquiétait pour elle, je le voyais mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, à part la laisser se reposer. Mais je savais qu'elle était épuisée. Epuisée de vivre en ayant presque tout perdu.

Neville s'écroula sur le canapé, vite rejoint par Ron et Hermione. Ginny, George et Luna s'affalèrent sur le sofa face à eux. Sirius se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et il m'attira à lui. Je m'installai en travers de ses genoux, les jambes sur l'accoudoir et les pieds dans le vide. Il saisit ma main et ne la lâcha plus.

Un silence méditatif se fit de plus en plus lourd.

– Je me sens de trop, dit soudain Sirius avec un sourire fatigué. La jeunesse a prouvé qu'elle n'avait plus rien à envier à nous autres, vieux sorciers.

George émit un rire moqueur et Ginny lui rappela aimablement qu'il avait été inconscient pendant tout le combat. Il ronchonna pour la forme et Ron et Hermione sourirent.

– En tout cas, je suis heureux de ne jamais avoir été dans le camp adverse au votre, souffla Neville avec une pointe d'admiration à l'intention de Sirius et moi.

J'échangeai un regard sombre avec lui et ses lèvres s'ourlèrent d'un sourire sinistre. Et moi j'étais heureux de ne jamais avoir eu Sirius comme ennemi. Il ne faisait absolument pas rire en duel… Les conversations s'élevèrent peu à peu, plus légères. Je commentais parfois mais restais très absorbé par la main de Sirius, posée sur mon épaule et donc les longs doigts caressaient ma gorge découverte. Je commençai à avoir chaud à être si proche et mon cœur battait à s'en décrocher de mon torse. Sirius, les deux doigts placés sur mon poignet devait le sentir et semblait s'en délecter, m'offrant un sourire absent et un regard pétillant fixé partout sauf sur moi.

Il riait parfois aux remarques des uns et des autres qui cherchaient peu à peu à relâcher la pression des dernières heures. Je sentais la fatigue m'envahir à nouveau et je me perdis dans la contemplation de Sirius qui caressait distraitement sa barbe, l'air de plus en plus absent. Son sourire créait une fossette incroyablement craquante sur sa joue et j'avais une envie folle de l'embrasser. Un besoin si viscéral qu'il créa un malaise au creux de mon estomac. Etre si près de lui et ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, c'était une torture. Il se tourna enfin vers moi et m'offrit un sourire doux qui gagna ses yeux. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait jamais eu cette capacité de me regarder avec un tel amour, un tel pétillement infernal, complètement magnétique.

Il tapota énergiquement ma jambe, m'incitant à me relever avec un clin d'œil. Il ne me laissa pas vraiment l'occasion de réagir à sa demande muette et me porta, le temps qu'il se relève avec une expiration bruyante, me posant sur mes pieds comme si je ne pesais rien.

– Bonne nuit tout le monde, heureux que ce soit terminé. On trinquera demain, dit-il avec une légère révérence qui fit pouffer Hermione et Ginny.

Je le suivis discrètement sous les ricanements peu discrets de George.

– Bonne nuit, oui, dit-il d'un ton ironique et je lui filai un coup dans le tibia en passant.

Cela lui arracha un grognement de douleur étranglé par un rire. Je souris, satisfait, et grimpai les marches à la suite de Sirius.

– Ce que tu as fait… à Dolohov, commença-t-il soudain. Je suis navré que tu aies dû m'arrêter, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Ce n'était pas à toi de…

– Mon choix, Sirius. La vengeance ne te va pas au teint, je suis désolé, répondis-je sur un ton léger.

Je ne portais même pas les stigmates de ce meurtre. Comme si l'amour qui avait justifié que je l'exécute aussi froidement me blanchissait en quelque sorte. Cela ne rendait pas l'acte moins horrible mais je m'en sentais soulagé… Tellement soulagé que Sirius n'ait pas eu à aller au bout.

– Plus jamais tu me refais ça, marmonna-t-il avant de se détourner.

Comme la veille, chacun de nous s'engouffra dans l'une des deux salles de bain. Je fus le premier à revenir à la chambre, frais et étrangement douillet dans le lit. Je lançai distraitement des petites étincelles de lumière avec ma baguette, les observant illuminer la chambre puis disparaître. Certaines retombaient sur mon torse et me réchauffai agréablement.

Sirius entra dans la chambre à ce moment-là et je tournai la tête vers lui, reposant ma baguette sur la table de nuit. Il était plus désirable que jamais. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon et des gouttes d'eau dévalant son torse s'y perdaient. Il avait le visage fermé et le regard voilé. Quelque chose n'allait pas et je me relevai légèrement sur mes coudes. Il avança jusqu'au pied du lit et, d'un coup sec, il retira la couverture de mon corps.

– Hééé ! protestai-je, en tentant de rattraper un pan qui m'échappa des mains.

Je frissonnai un peu, seulement vêtu de mon sous-vêtement également. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit de plus qu'il s'avança, félin, jusqu'à me surplomber. Je restai muet, mes yeux fixés dans les siens, son visage à quelque centimètre du mien. J'expirai un souffle un peu tremblotant et il se jeta sur mes lèvres. Ses doigts jouèrent avec les rebords de mon unique vêtement, effleurant ma peau et me faisant haleter contre sa bouche. Il recula un peu pour m'observer et attrapa sa baguette sur la table de chevet. Il lança trois ou quatre sortilèges de silence et d'autres pour verrouiller à double tour la porte, un dernier pour éteindre la lumière et ne laisser qu'une lueur sur la table de chevet, près de nous. Je déglutis difficilement. Est-ce que ça signifiait que… ?

Il m'adressa un regard intense et je perdis pied, une sensation de vertige terrible me saisissant alors qu'il m'embrassait à nouveau. Ses lèvres dévièrent sur ma mâchoire, presque avides.

– Sirius, tout va bien ? demandai-je, un peu inquiet.

– Je suis stressé, plein à craquer de rage et de tristesse et j'ai besoin d'évacuer, me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le sous-entendu hautement licencieux me fit balbutier des mots sans queue-ni-tête. Aussi Sirius me coupa :

– Tu ne mérites pas que je te fasse l'amour comme ça mais c'est ce que je vais faire si tu ne m'arrêtes pas. Je ne serai pas doux, ni tendre.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une caresse très appuyée beaucoup plus bas et j'arquai un peu le dos, surpris, offrant ma gorge à ses baisers.

– Ne t'arrête surtout pas, lui dis-je d'une voix hachée. Fais juste en sorte que je n'ai pas mal, le reste je m'en fiche.

Il grogna contre moi alors que je faisais pression sur son bassin pour le coller contre le mien. Néanmoins, il s'exécuta et m'anesthésia de toute future douleur sans me couper de mon plaisir. Je savais que ce soir je n'aurai pas mal mais demain… Je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir sur ce fait qu'il fondait à nouveau sur mes lèvres. J'inversai soudain nos positions, me plaçant au-dessus de lui. J'arrêtai un instant notre baiser et je suivis du bout des doigts le sourire sauvage que la lumière à côté de nous me permettait de voir. Je fixai mes yeux dans les siens, dévorants. Je caressai doucement ses mèches, puis ma main descendit, suivant la ligne de son cou, s'attardant sur son torse, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement.

Ma main continua de descendre et je fermai les yeux, évitant de me poser la moindre question pour ne pas rougir. Je m'attardai sur la peau tendue de son ventre, évitant les cicatrices encore fraîches. Puis mes doigts rencontrèrent le tissu doux et je l'abaissai doucement. Il bougea et m'aida à nous débarrasser de nos sous-vêtements.

– Tu as dit que tu ne serais pas doux, ni tendre. Rien ne m'empêche de l'être, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il émit un rire rauque et je m'installai mieux sur lui. Il me laissa faire avec une lueur dans les yeux qui signifiaient clairement que les positions allaient vite être inversées. Je portai une attention toute particulière à ce que nos corps ne se touchent pas alors même qu'il appuyait sur mon dos pour m'obliger à me serrer contre lui. Je souris sur ses lèvres et descendis petit à petit, appréciant la frustration que je sentais émaner de ses gestes plus empressés, en écho parfaite à la mienne. Nos torses s'effleurèrent, brûlants. Et le reste de nos corps se rencontra. La sensation m'électrisa et Sirius inversa aussitôt nos positions. Je poussai un gémissement rauque alors qu'il se plaquait plus durement contre moi, sa main saisissant la mienne, entremêlant ses doigts aux miens, et l'autre fourrageant dans mes cheveux, m'obligeant à rejeter la tête en arrière et dévoiler un peu plus ma gorge.

– J'ai besoin… maintenant, me dit-il d'une voix hachée entre deux baisers fiévreux.

– Je sais, Sirius, je sais, murmurai-je, complètement perdu dans les sensations que son toucher me procurait.

Sa main emmena la mienne au-dessus de ma tête. Il l'abandonna là et alla chercher la deuxième, effleurant de ses doigts brûlants la peau de mes bras jusqu'à l'attraper enfin. Il l'éleva aux côtés de la première et d'une seule de ses mains, il les immobilisa ensembles, saisissant mes poignets. De l'autre, il arrangea légèrement la position de mes hanches. Il m'entraîna dans un baiser vertigineux alors qu'il s'enfonçait doucement en moi, malgré son envie brutale. Je mordis sa lèvre violemment sous la sensation enivrante, la lui ouvrant sous le choc.

Cela sembla étrangement le galvaniser et il imprima un mouvement lascif et rapide à nos deux corps. Je le suivis, les yeux fermés, savourant cette nouvelle forme d'alchimie. Il émit un râle rauque qu'il étouffa dans mon cou. Tout près de mon oreille. Le son me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et je gémis à nouveau.

Chacun de ses gestes était empreint d'une sensualité sauvage et je m'abandonnai totalement à lui dans une débauche de sensations incroyables. Il accélérait toujours plus, et je ne pouvais que le supplier de continuer, de ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Une vague immense de plaisir me rafla soudain et Sirius me suivit de peu, retrouvant mes lèvres pour étouffer son râle dans un baiser. Je n'avais jamais entendu un son aussi… érotique. J'en étais certain.

Il reprit tranquillement son souffle alors que je tentai de calmer les battements absolument erratiques de mon cœur. J'étais à peu près sûr de mourir de combustion spontanée dans les prochaines minutes. Ou dans les prochaines années si c'était là sa manière officielle de faire l'amour. Faire l'amour. Par Merlin… Je venais de faire l'amour avec Sirius Black. J'étouffai un rire un peu nerveux en songeant aux nombres de personnes qui paieraient cher pour être à ma place.

Sirius finit par bouger et il se décala sur le côté. Il nous nettoya d'un coup de baguette et se laissa tomber à mes côtés dans les draps froissés.

– Désolé, dit-il, l'air honnêtement embêté.

– Désolé de quoi ? De m'avoir offert un moment inoubliable ou désolé de ne pas vouloir recommencer ? susurrai-je, amusé.

Ma remarque lui arracha un rire.

– Vouloir recommencer n'est pas le problème. Mais je crois que Morphée m'appelle…

– Mmh, je comprends, ça doit être l'âge, lui dis-je, un peu provocant.

Aussitôt, je me retrouvai avec un Sirius au sourire insolent au-dessus de moi. Il me fit l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit, m'offrant toujours plus la certitude absolue que je ne pourrai pas marcher demain ni me passer de lui un jour. Néanmoins, je m'endormis, totalement apaisé et plus amoureux et niais que jamais. Il ne s'en plaignit pas et me murmura des bêtises à l'oreille jusqu'à une heure très tardive. Mes rires bercèrent le silence de la pièce alors que je sentais son sourire contre ma gorge.

Le lendemain, je m'éveillai bien au chaud contre lui, mon nez enfoui dans son cou. Mes jambes étaient emmêlées aux siennes et je constatai qu'il ne dormait plus depuis un moment, m'observant avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

– Bonjour, murmurai-je.

– Bonjour, répondit-il d'une voix un peu cassée, extrêmement désirable.

Et je voulais juste que toutes mes journées commencent comme ça. Avec son sourire à portée de lèvres. Ses yeux à portée de regard. Son corps à portée de mains.

Finalement mon fichu vœu s'était exaucé.

* * *

**Blabla de J' :**

Voilà voilà, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue mais la fic est donc terminée !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D Bon alors ce lemon ?! Satisfaisant ou frustrant ? xD

Je vous informe également que j'ai ouvert une page **facebook** depuis peu, vous pouvez trouver le lien sur mon profil ou simplement taper « **Jelyel Fanfictions** » dans le moteur de recherche Facebook :) J'y mettrai des news sur l'avancement d'autres fics et vous pourrez y faire des demandes, si vous le souhaitez, concernant des bonus de fics et tout ça ! :D J'attends qu'il y ait un peu de gens qui la suive pour vraiment lancer la machine !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu en tout cas ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour l'épilogue les loulous !

Des bisous !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel.


	17. Épilogue

**Got You Under My Skin**

**RAR** :

_astaroth671_ : Eh oui, voilà la fin ! A moi aussi ils vont manquer :') D'autant plus qu'il y a vraiment rien à se mettre sous la dent pour ce pairing…  
Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'à la fin !

**Note**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis l'épilogue de cette fic qui est assez court mais qui j'espère apportera une conclusion légère et vous laissera imaginer la suite :)  
Je voudrai juste vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout, c'est toujours super plaisant de poster pour vous !  
J'ai la chance d'être l'un des (rares) auteurs qui reçoit vraiment beaucoup de reviews et je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante ! C'est une source de motivation incroyable et surtout ça m'aide à porter un peu plus mes rêves d'écrire quelque chose que je pourrai publier un jour peut-être :D Donc merci mille fois !  
Vous constaterez que l'épilogue est écrit au début au POV d'Harry puis à la troisième personne à la fin )  
Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Epilogue**

Je m'éveillai doucement en cette belle matinée d'été, seul dans mon grand lit. Je tâtonnai dans les draps et ne trouvai qu'une place froide depuis un moment. Etonné, je me levai, un peu dans le brouillard. Je tentai vaguement de faire le focus sur mon environnement pour trouver mon compagnon et finis par abandonner. Haussant les épaules, je gagnai la salle de bain et pris ma douche rapidement avant d'entreprendre de chercher Sirius plus sérieusement. Je finis par le trouver sur la terrasse à l'étage, en train d'observer le ciel dégagé et le soleil déjà chaud qui dardait ses rayons sur notre maison.

Il se tourna vers moi quand il m'entendit arriver et je m'avançai jusqu'à lui, pieds nus. Je posai mes mains sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il pencha la tête en arrière, plaquant celle-ci sur mon ventre nu. Je jouai un instant avec ses cheveux avant de me pencher sur lui et de l'embrasser.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Des mois et des mois que je l'embrassais tous les jours, autant de fois que possible, et le sol s'ouvrait encore sous moi à chaque effleurement. Il émit un rire en me voyant reculer, troublé. Son regard était chargé de désir et je m'éloignai par mesure de prudence, histoire de ne pas être servi comme petit-déjeuner et de pouvoir prendre le mien avant surtout. Je m'assis en face de lui et posai mes pieds sur les siens sous la table, tout en me servant du café. Je lui fis un sourire lumineux et attaquai avec appétit mon repas alors qu'il sirotait tranquillement son café en m'observant.

– Minerva veut nous voir dans une heure.

Je relevai la tête de mon toast, non seulement pour sa remarque mais aussi à cause de son pied qui remontait dangereusement le long de ma jambe. Je m'agitai pour le déloger, le regard désapprobateur.

– Pourquoi ?

Il eut un grand sourire mystérieux et ne répondit pas. Je levai les yeux au ciel et n'insistai pas, trop heureux de manger.

Nous étions occupés à ranger nos couverts lorsque Minerva traversa notre jardin. Je la vis et la saluai d'un grand signe de la main depuis la terrasse. Elle m'offrit un sourire plus modéré mais qui traduisait sans doute son affection pour nous. Nous descendîmes à sa rencontre et elle déclina toute invitation à rentrer, arguant qu'elle était plutôt pressée. Elle se racla un peu la gorge, gênée par ma tenue un peu trop détendue.

– Je ne peux malheureusement pas m'attarder. Je vais juste vous déposer ceci (elle nous tendit une lettre chacun), vous en prendrez connaissance et me retournerez votre réponse d'ici ce soir maximum. C'est assez urgent, si je puis dire, et si vous acceptez cela vous laissera un peu de temps pour vous préparer. Monsieur Longdubat a reçu la même lettre, nous indiqua-t-elle avec un sourire ravi.

Puis elle s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie. Je décachetai mon pli et le lus attentivement. Je restai bouche bée et me tournai vers Sirius qui rayonnait sans pour autant paraître étonné.

– Tu savais que j'étais pressenti pour prendre le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Je n'ai même pas postulé !

– Hm oui, j'ai dû lire ça quelque part dans les potins de sorcière magasine qui nous a désigné couple le plus glamour de l'année, dit-il avec ironie.

Quoi que sa dernière remarque était vraie. Notre relation avait rapidement été rendue publique bien que nous soyons très discrets. Certains avaient même fait le rapprochement entre Rachel Green et Harry Potter.

Bien entendu, nous avions des détracteurs mais la plupart étaient juste plutôt déçus que les deux plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre s'enrichissent mutuellement. C'était deux partis très prisés qui disparaissaient pour toujours, bien que certaines familles continuent à espérer étant donné que nous étions loin d'avoir à l'idée de nous marier.

Notre relation était restée naturelle, douce, taquine et profondément solide. Je tombais un peu plus amoureux chaque jour et j'avais l'honneur de savoir que c'était réciproque. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où cet homme avait manqué d'arrêter mon cœur. Et ça me suffisait amplement pour ne pas prêter attention aux ragots ou en rire s'ils m'arrivaient aux oreilles.

– J'imagine que tu t'es vu proposer le poste de Métamorphose…, lui dis-je avec un sourire alors qu'il m'attrapait par la taille pour m'attirer contre lui. Ta réponse ?

Il m'embrassa et souffla :

– Dis bonjour au nouveau et _très_ sexy professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard.

– Bonjour, professeur très sexy, répondis-je en riant.

– Et toi, ta réponse ?

– Elle est évidente. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu envie de quitter Poudlard. Et y retourner avec toi… Pense à toutes les blagues que nous pourrons faire avec notre savoir-faire. On pourrait même accuser les élèves. Et il faudra _absolument_ que je te montre la Chambre des Secrets !

Son regard pétilla de plus belle et il m'embrassa doucement.

– Dix-neuf ans… Et si j'étais trop jeune ?

– Ils ne trouveront personne de plus qualifié. Il n'y a aucun sorcier en vie plus puissant que toi, Harry, murmura-t-il. Et tu as déjà enseigné en cinquième année, à ta manière et mieux que la plupart des enseignants qui se trouvaient à Poudlard à ce moment-là…

La réponse pour Minerva partit dans les minutes qui suivirent et les semaines suivantes furent occupées à défricher les programmes de chaque année. Je dressai la liste des ouvrages sur lesquels je souhaitais que les élèves se basent et tentai d'innover avec des titres plus complets et plus récents. Minerva nous avait accordé la possibilité de ne pas faire la pré-rentrée avec les autres professeurs pour nous offrir plus de temps dans la préparation de nos cours.

Je me sentais étrangement impliqué dans la conception de mes cours et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Le jour de la rentrée, nous devions arriver un peu avant le banquet mais Neville perdit Trevor au dernier moment. Le jeune homme avait bien entendu accepté le poste de Botanique et j'étais enchanté de le retrouver à Poudlard. Nous passâmes une heure à chercher partout ce fichu crapaud sous les excuses incessantes de Neville.

– Allez, on est déjà en retard ! Minerva va nous tuer, marmonnai-je en cherchant sous le canapé.

Sirius émit un son appréciateur en passant derrière moi.

– La ferme Sirius !

– Je l'ai ! hurla soudain Neville en se jetant au sol avec la force d'un joueur de Rugby.

Je l'observai se redresser, les yeux ronds, tenant un Trevor un peu sonné entre ses mains. Paix à son âme. Cette pauvre bête devait ardemment souhaiter rendre son dernier souffle. Nous avions revêtu nos tenues professorales et je devais reconnaître que cela nous seyait particulièrement. Même Neville paraissait plus impressionnant.

– Ah attend, j'ai oublié la carte ! hurlai-je en me précipitant à l'étage, évitant le taquet que Sirius voulut me filer derrière la tête.

J'entendis Sirius pousser Neville à transplaner et partir devant alors que je fouillais ma chambre pour trouver la carte des Maraudeurs.

**FIN PDV HARRY.**

A Poudlard, la répartition était déjà bien entamée quand Neville Longdubat passa les portes de la Grande Salle, manquant de se prendre les pieds sur sa propre robe. Les élèves se turent en le voyant entrer et Minerva leva les yeux au ciel. Neville s'approcha d'elle et se pencha afin de murmurer :

– On a eu un petit contre temps, ils ne devraient pas être loin derrière.

La table des professeurs avaient en effet trois sièges patiemment vacants, auxquels les élèves jetaient des coups d'œil appuyés. Personne ne savait qui avait été désigné comme nouveaux professeurs. Neville Longdubat gagna sa place et se fit tout petit, malgré le regard bienveillant d'Hagrid.

– Nous pouvons désormais clore la répartition, déclara Minerva en frappant dans ses mains alors que le dernier des premières années gagnait sa table sous les applaudissements nourris.

Elle commençait à maudire ses deux nouvelles recrues qui auraient besoin d'un bon alibi.

– Un petit rappel des règles s'impose. Il est interdit de courir ou de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs de l'école, sous peine de sanction. La forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, formellement interdite d'accès à tout élève, sous peine non seulement de sanction mais également sous le risque que vous ne reveniez jamais entier ou en vie de l'endroit, dit-elle avec un air sévère qui fit s'immobiliser quelques-uns des nouveaux. Je vous demande également d'accueillir avec le respect qu'il se doit, le professeur Neville Longdubat qui a accepté de reprendre le poste de Botanique après le départ à la retraite du professeur Chourave. Les deux grands absents de ce soir sont…

Un bruit sourd d'explosion résonna soudain derrière les portes de la Grande Salle et la directrice se tut, les sourcils froncés. Quelques élèves se levèrent à demi, prêts à dégainer leur baguette. Les premières années se retranchèrent derrière les plus grands et Neville eut un large sourire. Un cri de rage s'éleva derrière la grande porte qui s'ouvrit soudain sur un Harry Potter et un Sirius Black, échevelés, chacun affalé contre un battant de la porte.

Leur robe était déchirée et les cheveux d'Harry étaient en désordre.

– Mais tu es complètement inconscient ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de nous faire transplaner au milieu du nid ?! hurla, Sirius, indifférent au grand silence qui régnait dans la Grande Salle et des regards tournés vers eux.

– Mais je ne sais pas moi ! J'ai accidentellement repensé à Aragog quand tu m'as dit de nous faire transplaner dans la forêt interdite et…

– Et on se retrouve à apparaître au milieu d'un nid d'Acromentules affamées ! Quand est-ce que tu vas essayer d'arrêter de vouloir mourir jeune ?!

– Ça va ! On s'en est sortis entiers, rétorqua le plus jeune avant de baisser les yeux sur sa robe en lambeau. Bon, presque…

– J'ai dû foutre le feu à leur nid ! Hagrid va nous tuer !

Sirius s'interrompit soudain alors que Minerva se raclait énergiquement la gorge, rappelant furieusement à Harry une autre directrice qu'il avait honnie de toutes ses forces. Il adressa un regard d'excuse à Hagrid qui avait drastiquement pâli, cramponné aux bras de son fauteuil.

– Je disais donc que les deux grands absents de ce soir étaient Sirius Black, votre nouveau professeur de Métamorphose et Harry Potter, qui accède au poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Aussitôt, une vague de murmures s'éleva et des filles rougirent en lançant des regards insistants aux deux hommes qui échangèrent une œillade un peu ahurie. Sirius se recomposa vite et se redressa, refermant la porte. Mais à peine eut-il fait ce geste, qu'Harry hurla :

– Sirius, ne bouge surtout pas ! Tu en as une dans le dos !

Sirius pâlit alors que le jeune Potter le faisait tourner sur lui-même, dévoilant la bestiole monstrueuse à huit pattes qui s'agrippaient au dos du nouveau professeur de Métamorphose. La bête était de la taille d'une main d'Hagrid et son dard chargé de venin semblait d'autant plus menaçant. Plusieurs élèves hurlèrent et Minerva les fit taire d'un _Silencio_ rapide.

Harry s'empara de sa baguette, la pointa fermement sur la créature et articula :

– _Arania exumai_ !

La bête vola du dos de Sirius et se précipita dans l'allée principale, entre deux tables. Les élèves montèrent sur les bancs dans un mouvement de panique que le sort de silence ne parvint pas à contenir, laissant filtrer à nouveau les cris des adolescents.

Harry et Sirius pointèrent leur baguette sur la bête se jetant à sa poursuite dans l'allée, lançant des informulés qu'elle évitait de peu. Ils se jetèrent à plat ventre au sol pour atteindre la bête qui courrait sous la chaise de la répartition.

– _Diffindo_ !

– _Expulso_ !

Le double sort la toucha et la créature explosa dans une gerbe de liquide écœurant, aux pieds de Minerva. Harry lui offrit un grand sourire d'excuse, presque innocent, depuis le sol. Il se releva sur ses genoux et se tourna immédiatement vers Sirius, l'attirant à lui. Il vérifia sous toutes les coutures qu'aucune autre créature ne se planquait sur lui et soupira de soulagement. Il saisit les mains de Sirius entre les siennes et les embrassa, semblant extrêmement navré, tout en gardant un sourire en coin incontrôlable. Sirius resta silencieux, leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit à son compagnon. Il libéra ses mains et rajusta sa tenue et celle d'Harry.

– Je ne vais pas tenir à ce rythme-là, annonça tout de suite Minerva à voix basse en les regardant de toute sa hauteur. Vous ne m'avez pas eu du temps de votre scolarité mais là…

– Oh ce n'est qu'un tout petit incident isolé, Minerva, susurra Sirius avec un air charmeur en se relevant. Ce n'est comme si nous étions _réellement_ des têtes brûlées.

Ilse tourna vers Harry qu'il aida à se relever d'une poigne ferme, cherchant son soutien. Celui-ci hocha vivement la tête pour confirmer les dires de son amant.

– Nous ? Noooon, bien sûr que non! Enfin, Minerva, vous nous connaissez !

The End.

* * *

**Blabla de J' :**

:'( Raaaaah mais comme j'aime pas finir les fics ! M'enfin en tout cas je serai allé jusqu'au bout wouhou ! Champagne ! C'est la deuxième que je finis !  
J'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas ! Pour une fois, voyez, j'ai pas prévu une fin avec des enfants ! Enfin si, les élèves sont des gosses, mais pas les leurs :D  
Je sais pas vous mais moi je veux bien les avoir comme profs ! Je suis sûr que leurs cours seraient hyper fun !  
J'espère que c'était assez léger et « naturel » entre eux pour que ça ne vous file pas le blues des fins haha !

Du coup, pour la suite des projets, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vous invite à suivre ma page facebook « Jelyel Fanfictions » ou à… euh attendre que je me bouge le c… Enfin bref xD

Mais il y a de fortes chances pour que la prochaine fic soit un HPLV un peu bizarre !  
Voilà !

Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette fic et je vous dis au revoir où à bientôt sur d'autres projets !

Je vous envoie plein de bonnes ondes !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel (qui vous doit une reconnaissance éteeeernelle)


End file.
